Going Back
by bemabound
Summary: AU story. Amy thought the family had abandoned her for going to Europe and Ahmed is the reason
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is strictly an AU story

Chapter 1

As the chauffeur pulled up to the ranch house Amy noticed that no vehicles were to be seen. _I hope they got my message and didn't go to the airport to pick me up._ Amy thought to herself. She thanked the driver who had placed her luggage on the porch. Before she enters the house she turns and looks the ranch over and shacks her head in a negative way.

As Any entered the placed looked empty, then "SURPRISE" the place exploded with hugs and kisses. "We hid all the vehicles in the back so we could surprise you," Georgie told her.

"You did do just that Georgie. Is Ty here by any chance?" Amy wondered.

Lou called Amy into the kitchen to talk as she made dinner. "Amy I told him you had a ride but Ty wanted to meet you. He called about 5 minutes before you got here and said you weren't on the plane that arrived from Toronto. How did you get to Calgary?" Lou asked.

"I flew home on Ahmed's jet Lou. I'm his head trainer so he let me use it to fly home." Amy told her like it no big deal. Amy smiled at Lou and bumped into her shoulder and said "You should see my walk in closet Lou it is bigger than both our rooms here put together," chuckling as she leaves the room.

Lou was speechless of what to say. She just stood there her mind racing. She was afraid Amy had taken Ahmed bait and swallowed it hook line and sinker. Seeing Ty's truck coming up the drive towed by Caleb, snapped her to her senses. "Amy, Ty's coming." Lou yells.

Amy stood on the porch and waited for Ty to come to her. She hugged him more like a family member than a finance' and Ty noticed. "What happened did that old truck brake down on you again Ty?' Amy asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sure did and Hello to you too." Ty said with his own sarcastic way. He open the door for the both of them and no other pleasantries were said between them. Ty was getting an uneasy feeling about this night as Lou called them to dinner.

After everyone was seated, Jack raises his glass to toast Amy's returning home. "Amy, this place wasn't the same without you here. We are all glad your back home now. Welcome home!"

" Thank you grandpa but I'm only home for a month at the most. Our next Tour starts in 6 weeks." Amy causally tells the family.

Ty stands " Thanks Lou for dinner but I've lost my appetite . Jack would you mind if I stayed in the loft tonight and could you give me a ride into town in the morning. I need to pick up a part for my old truck."

"Sure Ty no problem."

Once Ty was out of ear range Tim was the first to speak. "Boy Amy, you sure know how to throw a loved one under the bus. I thought you loved Ty? And what's this about going back?" He asked

"Things change and so do people. I haven't heard from Ty or from any of you in months." Amy spat back with a little bitterness in her tone.

Lou stands and places both her hands on the table. She leans toward Amy, "Don't you dare sit here and tell us it was Ty who was the one whom didn't try and keep the communication line open between you two. I've seen his emails and text. It was you who left everyone in this family high and dry as to what was going on in your life. The only reason we knew you were even alive was because Georgie followed the Tour on line. _What the hell have you done with my sister_?" Lou cries out as she rushes out of the room.

"I don't have to listen to this. I'm going to see Spartan." Amy declares.

In the mean time as Ty left the house he heart broken to say the least. He stopped by his truck to get his laptop. As he opened the passenger door, it seemed like hundreds of memories flashed through in mind of opening that same door for Amy. He held back his tears as best he could. He sat at the top of the stairs and opened his laptop. He remember one of the blogs that Georgie had used to follow Amy on the Tour. He open it up and followed other links that were following the team also. Ty found one blog that had many pictures of the Tour and specifically Ahmed's team. Ty decided to walk to the trailer. His anger at himself for not trying to stop Amy from going on that Tour was eating at him and he wanted to be a lone.

As he stands he hears Amy talking to Spartan. "They don't understand me, do they Spartan? I wish I could take you there, you would love it but I wouldn't be able to spend time with you there, either."

Just then Ty speaks up, "It seems Spartan, Amy is to busy dancing, walking arm in arm and kissing her Prince charming to have time for us poor folk. She thinks she out of our league now fellow," Ty tells Spartan as he T-touch his forehead, "but she's not. She has misplaced her balance. She is listening to the world and not her heart. It seems Spartan she has forgotten Victor's and her mothers words and guidance." Ty pats Spartan on the neck, looks Amy straight in the eye and walks off.

Jack meets Ty as he is coming out of the barn. "Jack, I need some air. Would you pick me up at the trailer in the morning. Please."

"Sure Ty, whats going on?" Jacks asked

Ty just lifts his arm up and waves.

Amy looks at grandpa and turns away. "If you are here to get on my case, I don't want to hear it. I've had enough disappointments for one day."

"Sorry, we are such a disappointment to you Amy, but I'm here because your phone has gone off a few times and I thought it might be important." Jack tells her as he put the phone on a stall gate and leaves.

Amy didn't bother seeing who called. She knew it was Ahmed calling because she didn't call him when she got home. He was being as pushy as her family, she thought. She decides to go to her room and put this day to rest.

Lou was just about to close her door when she heard the mudroom door shut. As Amy approached her room Lou walked up and apologized for getting so upset.

Amy said it was okay but added " Lou after the first three weeks I never got a text, phone call, voice mail or an email from Ty so I thought he moved on. I tried calling him but always got a busy signal. Ahmed told me he thought Ty probably moved on and the more I tried to call or text the more I started to believe him. I even tried calling here many times and either it rang and rang or was busy. I got no emails from any one in this house either . Why Lou, why didn't you people want to talk to me?" Amy asked her as tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Amy, Amy, Amy. We were right here the whole time wondering why you didn't want to speak to us." Lou tells her as she hugs her. The light bulb went off in Lou's mind. "Where's your laptop Amy? I'd like to look at it if I may."

"On my bed I think Lou. Why do you want that?" Amy asked. She then receives another text. "Lou just got another text from Ahmed asking me not to use my laptop while I'm here. It seems all the computers at the his villa have a virus."

"Text him back and just say ok and thanks." Lou advised.

"What are you thinking Lou?" Amy asks

"I'm thinking Amy, someone has blocked certain numbers on your phone and flagged certain emails on your laptop so you would think we had abandon you. You did think that didn't you?" Lou asked and Amy nodded yes. "I want you to think back Amy to when you first thought we didn't care anymore. Did you first think that or was that thought or idea told to you?"

Amy gasped. "It was Ahmed who said that must be the reason for no calls, text or emails. He kept telling me he would always be there for me and never leave me. That he would take care of me and he did in every way. Oh Lou what have I done. My god Lou, Ty will never forgive me."

"Don't worry sis everything will turn out for the better I'm sure. Don't you worry about Ty, his love for you is strong. You may have to give him a little time but he will be there for you. Now I want you to come into town with me first thing. We are going to take your phone and laptop in so Steven at the Phone Shop can look at them. I want conformation before we continue. Okay?"

They hugged and said their good nights. It took Amy a while to fall asleep, for her thoughts were on what Ty might be thinking. In her own way she prayed, he'd forgive her, again.

It was near midnight when Ty reached his trailer. As soon as he hand went into his pocket he knew, his keys were still in the ignition of his truck. _"Damn It"_ he yelled at the top of his lungs. He remembered an old sleeping bag and a blanket he used for camping in the shed. Before he fell asleep on the porch couch he prayed things would get better for Amy.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 7:30 when Amy's phone went off. She rolled over on here bed to see who it was, it was Ahmed. "Morning Ahmed, why are you calling me so early?" Amy questioned.

"Morning to you too Beautiful. I was calling to make sure you were ok, is all. I am concerned for you. You know that don't you?" Ahmed asked.

Amy may of just woke up but played along with him. "Yes Ahmed I know you are the only one who I can trust to be there for me. I did as you suggested. I told them about leaving again in a few week and they did just as you thought , Ty even walked out without saying a word to me."

"I told you LC he had moved on. Maybe he's secretly seeing someone he works with. So are you coming back to me soon?" Ahmed asked.

" I haven't even gotten to ride Spartan or visit my mothers grave Ahmed. I will stick to our plan and see how it goes. Lou is calling for me I will talk to you later. Bye for now." Amy felt sick to her stomach and had to rush to the bathroom.

After cleaning herself up, Amy joins Lou and Lisa in the kitchen. "What was that all about Amy?' Lisa asked.

"Not sure. Maybe I got sick to my stomach because I had just talked to Ahmed. He even called me by the pet name he gave me, it was then my stomach started to turn," she told them.

"What's he call you Amy?" Lou inquired.

"LC, Amy told them. It stands for Lucky Charm." Having said that, she had to make another rush to the bathroom. Lou followed and held her hair up for her. "I was sick on the plane yesterday also. I might have the flu or a bug." Amy said.

Lou and Lisa looked at one another in a way that told Amy what they were thinking. "I am in no way pregnant, I'm still a virgin." Amy said firmly. "Beside I'm not", Amy pauses, she was thinking when was the last time, she sits with a look that worried Lou.

"What are you thinking Amy? I can see something just hit you like a ton of bricks." Lou questions.

"I am 2 weeks late and I was trying to think back to what happened 6 weeks ago. I need to go see Dr. Virani." Amy tells them as she heads to her room to get dressed.

Lou I have to go to Fairfield for a few hours. Tell Amy, that I will not repeat this to anyone in the family. Okay?" Lisa tells Lou as she goes to leave.

Lou goes to remind Amy to bring her phone and laptop and finds Amy in tears sitting on the edge of her bed. " What have I done Lou, I have made a mess of everything. No one will ever believe me."

"What could you of done, that is that bad. You are still a virgin, right, so everything will be just fine."

Amy got up and went to her purse. She fished around and pulled out a pill bottle, opened it and took one.

"What did you just take Amy?" Lou asks as she walked over to Amy. Lou looks at the bottle, "Amy how long have you been taking Prozac?"

"About 3 months Lou. I was so depressed that no one here wanted me any more Ahmed sent to see a doctor friend of his and he started me on these. He said to take one whenever I felt depressed. So I do." Amy told her as she takes the pills from Lou and puts them back in her purse.

"You finish getting ready Amy, I'll go call Tricia"s office and get you in this morning." Lou told her as she left the room. Lou was very worried about her little sister. She remembered back 2 months when Ty tried get one of them to go to Europe and check on Amy but we thought that was foolish. Hindsight isn't going to help Amy now, she thought.

…..

As all that was happening Jack came real close to wetting his pants, cause he had been laughing so hard. When he pulled into Ty's place, Jack noticed a big lump on the couch. It didn't take Jack long to figure out it was Ty in a sleeping bag and he looked like a cocoon. The temptation was to great for Jack and he laid on the horn. The sleeping bag with Ty in it came flying off that couch. Seeing it one could tell that arms were trying to find their way out but the harder they tried the more off balance the one trapped became. The cocoon fell off the porch and did a flip. Ty could hear Jack laughing his ass off. "Jack help me out here the damn zipper is stuck?" Ty pleaded. Hearing that sent Jack into another laughing spurt. "Thanks Jack real funny. Jack get me the heck out of here." Ty pleads. Once freed Jack has to sit on the couch and gain his composure.

"Ty, I have to thank you for the show you put on this morning. It really did brighten my day." Jack told him with a smile.

"I'm glad I could make someones day better, Jack" Ty said back to him.

"Come on Ty lighten up, things aren't as bad as you think. Lou thinks she knows why Amy never stayed in touch with any of us and we are to meet her and Amy at the Phone Shop at around 9 to prove her theory. " Jack informed Ty

Ty sits down by Jack and opens his laptop. When the web site Ty wanted opens up he asked Jack, "Do you think Amy will be able to explain these photos?" Ty asks.

"Yes Ty, I do, Jack tells him then pats him on the thigh and said, lets go."

On the drive to town both men are in deep thought. Each was thinking this isn't like Amy. She not a spiteful person as she showed last night. What did Ahmed do to her over there. They each wanted answers.

Jack and Ty arrive at the Phone Shop about 10 minutes early. They knew Steve who ran the shop and Jack was about to explain why they were there when the girls walked in. Ty noticed two men eying the store. "Amy, do you know those men across the street?" Ty asks.

"Yes, one is Ahmed pilot that flew me here, I'm not sure about the other man." Amy replied.

Ty quickly laid out his plan to Lou and Amy. "Please just play along Steve, we will explain later." Ty instructed as he and Jack hid behind the counter as one Amy didn't know entered the store.

"I'll be right with you Sir as soon as I'm finished with these Lady's." Steve told the man.

"No hurry, I'm just looking." the man said.

That was Ty's cue to call Lou's phone. Amy pulled the phone from her pocket, "Hi Ahmed nice of you to call this morning. How are things with the team." Amy played her part very well and the man left. Lou watch the men get into a black SUV and they waited.

"Looks to me like someone is being followed." Jack said

Steve was the next to talk. Well Amy, Lou was right about the block put on her number and several others. It not only blocks calls from that number but text as well. Plus if you try to texts a blocked number, it will send it but where it really goes is a good guess. This right here is a tracking device. All phones have one built in now but this one has been installed by someone other than me. Amy bought this phone from me and this was not in it at that time. I believe its range is about 1 kilometer. I bet one of those two guys phone is set up to track your phone Amy." Steve open Any's laptop and shut it right away and shook his head in disgust. He motioned us to the back. He opened another laptop off his bench and points to a small circle on the edge of the lid. "That is a camera eye Amy, and yours is red which means its on. How long has it been red?" Steve asked Amy

"Months I guess. I asked Ahmed about it once and he said his did the same thing." Amy replied

"What that means Amy, is anyone tied into your laptop can see what your are doing anywhere in the world if you have the lid opened." Steve told her.

Jack, Ty and Lou look for some kind of angry response from Amy but she only asks how to turn it off so Steve could check if her emails were blocked as well. Steve said he could but would need help. Ty offered. Steve was to open the lid up enough for Ty to put his finger over the lens and hold it there till Steve did his searching and that no one was to say a word because if the camera was on the microphone was on also. Lou had been right, emails coming and going were blocked to certain addresses.

Jack went to look to see if the two men were still around and they were. The plan was Amy and Lou would leave and Jack and Ty would see if they were followed. Before they left Amy came over to Ty and cupped his face with her hands and kissed him. "I'm sorry for all this Ty and for everything else that may happens. I never ever meant to hurt you in any way. You were always my rock. The one I felt I could count on and I did think those things until I allowed myself to be deceived. Now that we know the truth about some of what happened, please Ty, don't hate me. I'll never be able to live with myself Ty , if we are not at least friends." Amy told him as tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Amy, everything will be just fine. You'll see." Ty told her as he cradled her in his arms.

Lou takes Amy hand and tells her it's time to go. Lou didn't want Amy saying anymore. Amy gains her composure rather quickly and her and Lou leave. The two men followed. Ty went and bought another phone for Amy just like her other one. The only way to tell them apart was the new one was slimmer and a little longer.

As Ty and Jack were walking to Jack's truck Ty looked at Jack and asked, "Have you seen that many people that can change a mood as fast as Amy did in there Jack?"

"No Ty and that worries me. Have you ever seen that before?" Was Jack reply.

"Yes. When my mom was on certain anti depressants, her moods were quick like that. Amy would never do anything like that."

Jacks phone rings, "Lou is everything okay?" He asks

"Not really grandpa. We are at Dr. Virani's office and those men are outside. Grandpa, Amy is on an antidepressant called Prozac. Ahmed has been telling her that we abandoned her and that is why she never heard from us. She got very depressed and he sent her to see some doctor that prescribed that to her. Now are you sitting down grandpa because you will need to be to hear what I have to say next." Lou told him.

"If it's that bad Lou let me pull over first. Okay Lou, I'm ready." Jacks says all the while Ty is sitting there in wonder. **"** **SHE WHAT?"** Jack yelled and put the phone down as he hits the dash a few times with his fist.

Ty picks up the phone but only hears a dial tone. " Jack you are freaking me out here what the hell is going on?" Ty demands.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lou was in with Dr. Virani office and told her about the Prozac Amy was taking. Meanwhile Amy was in the bathroom peeing in a cup for the pregnancy test. Lou described the pills and as Lou did the doctor had concerns. "Lou, I need to get one of those pills. Prozac is not light blue, they are all white." Dr. Virani told her.

Amy came back in and handed the cup to the doctor who then gave it to a nurse to run the test. "Amy how have you been feeling lately and why do you think you are pregnant if you say you are a virgin." The doctor asked.

"I see you don't believe me either about being a virgin, do you." Amy snapped at her.

" Those words never came out of my mouth Amy. A quick exam from me will put that question to rest. Are you willing?" Dr. Virani asked in a calm tone. She did want Amy to feel threatened in any way.

"Yes." Is all Amy said.

After the exam Dr. Virani confirmed Amy hymen was still intact. Amy for no apparent reason started crying. The doctor and Lou asked what was wrong and her response was she didn't know. Dr. Virani then asked Amy if she was on any medication and if so what kind. That snapped Amy's head up in a hurry.

"You are not going to take them from me are you? Ahmed said you would if you ever found them." Amy told her.

"No Amy, I just want to see what you are on and make sure the dose is correct is all." Dr. Virani said to her.

Amy reached into her purse and pulled out her bottle and handed it to the doctor. Lou handed Amy some tissue to blow her nose and wipe the tears from her cheeks which gave the doctor time to palm a pill so she could have it tested. The doctor then told Amy to go get dress. When she was gone Lou looked at Dr. Virani who had a serious look on her. "She had been manipulated by this Ahmed fellow pretty bad. These pills may be Prozac but something else has been added. See this white area on this pill, then the light blue substance was added. I will take this to the University myself this afternoon and have a friend test it. We need to get Amy off these as soon as possible but first I need to know what is in these pills. I will call as so as I know, Lou."

Ty was starting to get pissed at Jack for not telling him what is going on. "You were right Ty about the anti-depressant. Ahmed had Amy see some doctor friend of his and that guy put Amy on Prozac. She has been on it for 3 months now. He has been telling her we all abandoned her all this time. Telling her he was the only one who would ever be there for her. Lou says Amy doesn't know if she's coming or going." Jack informed Ty.

"She needs to get somewhere so she can get detoxed." Ty told him, then said, "Jack I have an idea and I think it will work. Do you happen to have Victor Whitetails phone number by any chance." Ty asked.

"No but Amy found it years ago by looking him up on the Internet. What are you thinking Ty?" Jack asks as he starts to backup from where he had parked.

"I'm thinking an Indian sweat lodge Jack. It is supposed to help clean a person from the inside out by sweating. It would help draw the toxins out of her faster than anything I know of. I'm also sure Victor knows of herbs that can help also. Amy trust him Jack. I think we are to close to her for her to listen to us but I feel she'll listen to Victor. I also believe you Jack are the one to call him. By you calling him he will know this is very serious." Ty explained to Jack.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. We are headed to Tricia"s office right now and we can see what she thinks. Lou and Amy are there now." Jack told Ty.

"Why are they at the doctor's office Jack" Ty asked with a questioning look.

"I'm not at liberty to say Ty and believe me you'll find out soon enough." That was all that Jack would say.

The rest of the ride each man was in his own thoughts. Ty's mind was having flashbacks of his mother and her trying to kick her habit. Jack was doing his gods best to control his anger of himself for going to France two months ago when Ty brought it up, Tim for pushing Amy to go and Ahmed.

As they approached the clinic they see Lou and Amy outside seemingly arguing with the two men. Ty is out of Jack's truck before it comes to a stop and runs to help the girls. The one man that came into the Phone Store starts to turn and run but thinks better of it for Constable Rodriguez was standing in his path.

Morning Lou and Amy, what seems to be the problem here?" The Constable asks.

"These two men have been following us this morning. Lou told him as Jack walks up to hear what is said.

The Constable looks at the men and they did agree to be following them. Jaul the pilot then spoke up. "Ms. Amy and I are employed by Prince Ahmed. I flew Ms. Amy to Calgary yesterday from France. I was told to follow her encase she needed help."

Amy hearing that released some of her angry out on Jaul. She got right into his face and with every word poked her finger into his chest, "You go tell Ahmed we had a deal. Tell him I said cowboy up or the deal is off. I don't want to see your face again until I fly back. If I even suspect I'm being followed again you will fly back without me. Tell that to Ahmed. Is that understood?" Amy screamed at him.

Lou pulled Amy away. Jack and Ty stood with Constable Rodriguez as he explain to the two men he didn't want to see them in Hudson again or stocking charges would be brought up against them. They told him they understood and left. Jaul did call Ahmed to inform him of what had happened. Ahmed told them to wait in Calgary and that he would get back with them.

Lou and Jack thanked the Constable for his help and said their good byes. Ty was rubbing the small of Amy's back to comfort her as best that he could. As the four gathered Ty asked, "Amy what can we do to help?"

"I'm beyond, help now Ty. My life as I know it is ruined. I don't know which way is up or down, the left or the right. I feel like I'm on a teeter toter or something. I'm so out of balance I feel is if I'll fall at any moment. My life is hopeless." Amy told him. Jack,Lou and Ty could only look at one another.

Then Ty spoke to her."I remember how someone found there balance once when they didn't even realize it had been lost. I'd bet my life they could find it again if they tried." Ty told her in a soft but ensuring way.

"Do you really think so Ty?" Amy asked with an almost desperate tone.

"I wouldn't of mentioned it, if I didn't think it was available, Amy. What do you say if Jack gives Victor a call later this afternoon. I'm sure he'd love to spend time with you and maybe you could take Spartan with you so you wouldn't have to do some much walking." Ty told her with a grin.

"I don't know Ty, I not sure even Victor can help me know." Amy replied.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amy told the three she was hungry so they decide to head to Maggie's. As they were sitting drinking their coffee and waiting for Amy's scrambled eggs, Ty's phone rings. "Hey Wendy what's up?...Okay I'll be right there." He told her.

Before he could explain Amy asked "Who's Wendy?"

"She's the receptionist at the clinic. She started working there about the time you went to Europe. Why ?" Ty asked.

"Ahmed told me you were seeing someone at work. Are you two dating Ty?' Amy asked with a questioning look.

"You should know me better than that Amy. I would never do that to you. Now I have to get to the clinic. I have to help with an emergency surgery." Ty explained

"Ty when you're done come back here and I'll give you a ride." Lou told him.

As Ty walks to the clinic he got to thinking _why would Ahmed tell Amy I was dating someone from work unless!_

Amy had finished her eggs and excused herself to use the bathroom. "Lou what did the Dr. Virani say?" Jack asked softly but with apprehension.

"Amy asked me to leave the room when the nurse came back with the pregnancy results so I don't know, grandpa. Tricia can't say and Amy hasn't said a word." Lou tried to tell grandpa but she could tell the answers she had weren't good enough for him.

When Amy returned, Jack asked if she wanted to help move some cattle and she agreed. But before they left she asked, "Lou what happened to the two boxes I sent home 3 months ago?"

"They are in Georgie's room in the corner. We didn't know what was in them so we stored them there. What's in them if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's all the cloths I took to Europe with me. I sent them back because Ahmed bought me new everything, for my bra's and panties to my evening gowns. Everything I'm wearing right now he either bought or had made for me. I don't want to wear designer cloths to move cattle. I told you Lou my closet was bigger than our rooms together at Heartland." Amy told her like it no big deal.

"Was there anything else he did for you Amy that you haven't mentioned."

"There are the horses, money and the jewelry of course." Amy told them.

Lou can see that Jack is getting redder and redder in the face and asks if he'd check on the order for the ranch. Jack eagerly gets up and heads to the back.

"Do you want to explain either of those things here Amy or head home?" Lou asked. She, herself was getting annoyed with all this but her sister needed her now more than ever before.

"I'd rather head home Lou we can talk tonight if you want." Amy replied.

On the way back to the ranch Jack is doing his best to keep himself calm. Amy is just staring out the widow with from what Jack could tell was a blank expression. "Are you hanging in there Amy?" Jack asked.

"I guess grandpa. I feel like an old dish rag. One that has been used so much its full of holes and has been thrown away wet. I've been lied to by a jackass who for some stupid reason I trusted more than the love of my family and Ty. They both warned me about his intention. Lou I felt was being foolish and Ty I thought was jealous. How stupid and blind I've been grandpa. I can't see how Ty could ever forgive me."

"I wouldn't worry about Ty's love and commitment to you right now if I were you. I'd be thinking about how to deal with Ahmed. You know that pilot fellow has called him by now. We all are going to have to be on our toes till this thing is settled." Jack explained.

While Ty and Scott were working to save the little dog, Ty told Scott that Ahmed told Amy he was dating some one from here and that Wendy started the day Amy left to go to Europe. They both thought it was too incidental. When they were done Ty called Wendy in to help with the cleanup while Scott went and checked her phone for calls out and in. Sure enough Wendy had been talking to Ahmed almost daily since Amy left and had received two calls from him this morning.

Scott and Ty confronted her and she saw nothing wrong with her actions. She said Ahmed had approached her in Calgary to help him keep his girlfriend away from her ex. And that Ty was her ex. She was to try and get Ty to date her and let Ahmed know what was happening with the family if she herd anything. Ty wanted to know what the calls were about today. She said Ahmed was to be here in two days. She also promised to tell them every time Ahmed called and work with them if she could keep her job. Scott and Ty agreed to that for now they told her.

Ty called Lou and told her what he had learned and asked if she could pick him up at the parts warehouse in 30 minutes. She agreed.

Amy was in the barn when Ty and Lou returned to the ranch. Jack told Amy he wanted to lie down for a short while then maybe his headache would go away. Lou went to find and inform Jack what Ty had learned while Ty went to work replacing the water pump on his truck. He was almost done when Amy came out of the barn and walked over to him."I see your part came in." Amy causally said.

"Yea and I'm almost done. Amy you or we need to make a plan. After what you told me about Ahmed saying to you I was dating someone at work and Wendy starting the day you left, Scott and I both thought that was to coincidental and checked her phone and sure enough she has been in contact with Ahmed this whole time. He called her twice this morning and will be here in two days." Ty explained

"Ty lets go talk with Lou and grandpa. Maybe we can come up with something." Amy stated as Lisa drove up next to them and got out.

"You feeling any better Amy?" Lisa asked

"I have other things to think about now Lisa not morning sickness." Amy told her which caused Ty to stop in his tracks.

" _Amy your PREGNANT_ ," Ty said with a horrifying look on his face.

Amy just turned and smile and said "You should know me better than that Ty, I would never do that to you, now come on lets make a plan," as she walked into the house leaving Ty somewhat bewildered.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Ty came into the house Jack was just getting off the phone with Victor. Ty was still a little put back by Amy's statement. "Amy what the hell is going on and why were you at the doctor office this morning?" He asked.

"Ty isn't not what you think . If you will give me time ,I will explain to you and everyone else what has been happening to me over the past 4 months. First off everyone here needs to know I want this nightmare to end."

As Amy started to explain, everyone could see that Ahmed whole plan was to get Amy way from her family and win her heart. From the time she got on the helicopter he started making advances. The first month was like a whirlwind she told them. "I only got to work with the team maybe 5 days. The rest of the time I was either having a gown made or we were flying off to look at a horse somewhere." Amy told them.

She could see that Ty was getting very upset and was afraid he was going to walkout. " Ty, please let me finish with what I have to say before you get to mad at me and leave."

"I'm here to listen Amy and yes I'm quite mad but not as bad as last night when I saw those pictures of you and Ahmed on the Internet."

"I don't know what pictures you saw Ty but we'll talk about that later. Okay?"

"Ahmed told me he needed me to accompany him to these actions because he wanted to expand his stable. If you all recall that once I started flying off to these actions is when our communication started to go to hell. Ahmed had us out every night going to meet this person and that person, I had very little sleep. When we finally made it back to his villa he had 4 new horses he got for almost nothing. Ahmed had a round pen made for me while we were away. I had tried to call and text everyone here but never got through. My phone battery was dead so Ahmed took it to town with him one day to get a new battery for it. I hadn't taken my laptop with me but when we had returned there were no emails from anyone here. Every time I did try to reach someone here and failed Ahmed was there to build himself up and kept telling me you all had moved on. When all communication ended I was at my wits end and took his advise to have the doctor come and see me. That is when I started taking the Prozac and it did help me at least feel better. Ahmed then had me start working with the horses he bought. That's also when he gave me the first of many lavish gifts. I never worked with his team again. He told me he wanted me just to rest and enjoy their time together. After I had the 4 horses fixed he gave me 2 of them and sold the other 2. He then opened an account for me at a bank and gave me the money he got for those 2 horses to put in that bank. It was over $125,000.00. He told me I was worth that and much more. In the first 3 months he had given me two pair of diamond earrings, a pearl necklace, a diamond horseshoe necklace, a diamond broach, two horses worth about $150,000.00 and $125,000.00 cash. All to win my heart. That is when the doctor came back to the villa and the color of my pills changed. It still said Prozac but I felt different with those. There were nights I remember coming back form a dinner or a party, but only remember getting to my door. I would wakeup in the morning in bed and in my nightgown but don't remember putting it on. That Ty and the fact I was sick on the plane yesterday and this morning is why I was at Dr. Virani office today. I'm still a virgin Ty and I'm not pregnant." Amy told them with a smile and you could hear the air being released from the loud sigh of relief in the room. Dr. Virani believes the new pills are the reason I'm late for my period."

"Amy you most know we would never abandon you under any circumstance. Some of us here thought you were just to busy to call or whatever. Georgie followed you on line and saw you at all the events so we figured you were okay. I have to apologize to you and to Ty for not doing what he suggested a couple of month ago and that was to go over there and find out first hand if you were okay. For that myself, Lisa and I'm sure Lou are so sorry for not doing." Jack said to her as he got up and gave her a big hug.

"I wanted to go and checkup on you Amy but was in the middle of tests and I should of listen to my gut and gone." Ty said.

"Well I'm glad none of you came over especially you Ty. Ahmed I believe thinks of me as one of his possessions. He didn't want me to come home but the contract was up and I told him I needed to see moms grave and Spartan. If you would of come to see me Ty I'm really afraid to think of what might of happened. This last month he has turned up the heat so to speak as far as wanting to get closer with me physically. I think it has to do with those pills."

"Dr. Virani is taking one of your pills over to the lab at the University this afternoon Amy to check it out." Lou told her

"I know Lou, I saw her palm it and when you left the room I gave her a couple more." Amy replied "Hopefully I can just stop taking them with no side effects."

"So we know Ahmed is going to be here in two days so what is our plan." Jack asked.

"I'm going back." Amy stated.

Everyone in the room started talking , Ty slammed a book on the counter and everyone stopped. "Why would you want to go back Amy? He questioned

"I want my money that's in the bank and I want my horses. I don't want to leave them there. Ahmed would have them killed just to get back at me, I know he would." Amy said pleading her case.

"May I say something," Lisa asked as they all looked her way. " I have money in a few banks in France Amy. We might even have the same one. If we do then I could handle a transfer for you and you could sell me your horse at least as far as Ahmed is concerned and I could move them to my place in France until you sell them or whatever you have planned for them. This way you don't have to go back at all." Lisa told her.

"Amy, before you told us what happened to you I had just gotten off the phone with Victor Whitetail. He said the gods most be with you because he will be passing through here tomorrow morning around 10. He does have a sweet lodge and he would be honored to help you in anyway. He told me to tell you to bring Spartan if you'd like."

"Grandpa did you ever mention Spartan to him?" Amy asked in almost disbelief.

"No Amy he brought him up. Why" He asked

"Because that answers the question of what I need to do." Amy told them as she went to stand in front of Ty.

"Will you come and protect me up at Victor's, Ty?" She asked

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

A/N please forgive mistakes. Thanks for putting up with my bad writing skills

Chapter 6

Ty didn't answer Amy right away. Instead he looked into her blue eyes for what seemed to the others, like forever. "Are you trying to read my soul, Ty?" Amy questioned.

"In a way I am Amy. I was looking to see if I see any fight in those eyes. You are going to need that fight to help get those toxins out of you." Ty replied.

Amy looking Ty straight in the eye, "Ty, I have the fight in me for that and will have enough left over to win your heart back. I can see all of this and whatever you saw on the Internet has shaken your belief in us. Will you please give me a chance."

"Yes Amy I will go with you to Victor's but know that we will have to talk about what happened in Europe." Ty told her and she agreed.

"Now that that is settled Amy, do you happen to have the papers on your horses with you and lets check and see if we bank at the same place." Lisa asked and she followed Amy to her room.

When Amy and Lisa came back Lou asked"Do you think Steve at the Phone Shop can reroute a call or text from Amy's old phone to Amy's new phone without the caller knowing?"

"With today technology they just might. What are you thinking Lou?" Ty asked

"I was thinking when Ahmed gets here and he calls Amy she could tell him she is on her way back to Europe. I'm sure he will have his pilot fly back to pick him up and fly him back here. Amy just has to tell him that she went to hanger and the jet was gone so she caught a commercial flight back. That should give Lisa enough time to pick up the horses and get them moved. It will also buy you more time at Victor's."

"I'll call Steve and ask him right now. Thats a great idea Lou." Ty told her.

"Lisa are sure you will be okay doing this?" Jack asked

"Yes Jack, do you remember Andre LaCross? You met him the one time you ventured off Heartland and came to see me in France. Well if you remember he is a Detective with the Paris Police department. I called him this morning on a hunch about Ahmed. I will have him meet me and I'm sure he will go with me to pick up the horses."

"Steve said he will stop by here tonight and fix the phones to do just what asked Lou."

"Good I'm going to start dinner. Is there anything else we need talk about?" Lou wondered.

"I don't know Lou but I'm going to feed and water the horses. Jack said

"I'll go with you Jack." Ty told him and followed Jack to the barn.

"You didn't seem to except Amy story to well there Ty. What are you seeing that I'm not?" He asked

"It's not that I'm seeing something Jack, it is just hard to believe Amy would give up on us that way and believe Ahmed." Ty explained.

"I know what you mean Ty, Amy does have a weakness, she seems to believe the wrong people at times."

"You can say that again." Ty told him and they both tried to laugh but failed.

While they were in the barn Dr. Virani called and said the pills were mostly Prozac with different levels of Viagra added. All three pills tested had different levels of Viagra. She knew of no Pharmaceutical Company that made such a drug. She suggested we contact the doctor to find out where he got them. She said it would be okay for Amy to just stop taking the pills but could have severe mood swings.

When asked if a sweat lodge would help draw the toxin out she thought it was a great idea.

Lisa hearing this sent a text to Andre. She sent him the name of the doctor on Amy's bottle and told him what Dr. Virani had said. She told him what was going on and that she'd be there tomorrow.

Amy was sitting on the porch thinking about all that had come to light just in the last 24 hours. She was feeling over whelmed and went to her room for a pill when the Doctor had called and waited to hear what she said. When she heard the news she knew right then that she had to stop the pills now. She decided to go see Spartan.

Ty and Jack were just finishing up when Amy waked in. "Ty, can we talk for a few minutes," she asked.

"Sure." Ty told her as Jack walked to the house.

Amy told him what Dr. Virani had said about the pills and Ty just shook his head in disgust. " Ty with all that has been going on I'm really going to need your help. I feel you have doubts now about my feelings for you. I know that I can only tell you tell I love you and what I really have to do is prove it to you that you are the most important thing in my life. I have a lot to prove to the family also but I will Ty."

"Amy you do have a lot to prove to your family and to me. The videos on line with you kissing Ahmed, the dancing videos with you in those skin tight dresses and the one with you walking hand in hand with him is a lot to forgive and to be honest Amy it will he very hard but I will try my best to do forgive." Ty told her sternly.

Amy thanked him and asked him to come up to the loft with her. The way she asked, Ty knew what she wanted to do and he said , "No Amy we are not going to do that right now. I would not feel right and in reality you wouldn't either if you thought about it." Hearing that Amy sat on a bale of hay and cried. Ty went to her side and held her. He knew a lot of her emotions right now were from the Prozac. That was his main reason for his hesitancy in all this. He loved Amy but he had loved his mother also, he knew the game and was hoping Amy would have the fight in her once the time came to prove it.

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amy and Ty had gone back to the house. Amy went up to get the boxes in Georgie's room and Ty helped Lou wash and cut up the salad spinach. When Amy came out for dinner she looked like the old Amy. Jeans, tank top with a long sleeved western shirt. She was almost makeup free which made her natural beauty shine. The look brought a smile to the whole family and to Ty.

Not much was said at dinner. Everyone had a lot to think about but the one thing that was talked about was where was Tim. No one had seen or heard from him since last night. Jack wasn't doing any complaining he just kept his mouth shut and was happy he wasn't there.

After dinner Ty said he was going to his trailer and get some things to take with him to Victor's. "Can I come with you Ty?" Amy asked

"Sure Amy."

"I'll be right there I need to get something from my room." She replied and hurried to her room for the bag.

As Ty opened the door for her he asked about the bag and all she said you will see once we get to the trailer. Ty was hoping it wasn't something to try to get him in the bed again.

Ty jumped out at the trailer and went to open the door when Amy asked about the sleeping bag that was on the couch. Ty response was I'll tell you about that on the ride up to Victor's. Amy said okay then asked "Do you have any starter fluid for your barbecuer?"

"Yes I do Amy. Why in the world would you want that for?"

"I want to watch somethings burn in the fire pit. If that's okay with you?" she replied.

"I'll get it and I'm sure some wood would be helpful." Ty said and after the set up the fire pit he went back in to finish getting ready.

Amy had the fire going and when he came out to join her, he saw what she was up to. "I wanted you to see me burn all the bra's and panties that I brought back with me from Europe. The designer pants, boots and blouses are packed up so Lisa can drop them off at one of those charity places in Calgary tomorrow on her way to the airport. The pills Ty, I can either throw them in also or I did have the thought we might need them later as evidence."

"I'd keep them Amy but I'd have Lou either give them to Constable Rodriguez or to your family attorney Mr. Williams."

They had to back off from the fire the smell of the different materials was a might offensive. As the two sat on the porch and watched the fire. Ty spoke up, "Amy why are you doing this?"

"Ahmed bought them for me," is all she said. Ty picked up a couple more pieces of firewood and walked over and add them to the fire. They sat there for almost an hour each deep in their own thought not having to say a word but thankful they were together.

Amy had been wondering since Ty had refused her advances earlier if he might of changed his mind so she slides over to him as they head back to Heartland. "Ty will you sleep with me tonight?" Amy asked in with a soft tone.

"If you would of asked me that before your trip to Europe Amy you know dare well I would of said yes in a heartbeat. For right now Amy I must say no and it's not because I don't love you it's because of the pills. I think it would be best if we waited until you have your system cleaned out of that stuff. I would like you to ask me that again once that happens. Okay?"

"You don't think I love you Ty, is that it?" Amy asked in an angry tone.

"No it's because of the way you just responded to what I had said. You know damn well I love you Amy. I just want to know that it is YOU that wants me not those damn pills."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Ty, I'm so frustrated about this whole thing. I'll make you a deal?"

"What's that?"

"If we sleep with all our cloths on and you hold me in your arms, I promise not to take it any further," she said.

By this time they had reached Heartland. Ty turned to her and said "Only if Jack lets me keep all my body parts."

Amy slide out of the truck after Ty and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll go and ask," and off she ran for the door.

Ty was sure Jack would agree. He also knew Amy needed to feel safe, Ty was just afraid his old nightmares would come to life again. He knew in his heart the only way to keep them away was to focus on Amy and her problem and not his past.

The next morning Ty woke up to the feel of Amy getting out of bed. He didn't want to wake up just yet so laid there with his eyes closed. He heard Amy say something under her breath so he sat up to see what was going on and then regretted he did. Their eyes met. "Ty I can explain" Amy told him as she walked to him. Ty stood and stared into her eyes and Amy knew not to say another word but kept her eyes locked on to his.

"Did you do that for him?" Ty asked with a sharpness to his tone and walked out. Amy thought about stopping him but knew it was best to let him go.

As he entered the kitchen everyone there said good morning to him but he just shook his head in disgust and sat to put his boots on in the mud room then walked out the door.

Lou went to check on Amy while Jack went to see what was up with Ty.

"Jack, I do not wish to talk about anything right now. Okay? Lets just do the morning chores."

"No problem Ty, it does look like you do need to quite down on the inside a little. I'm here if you need me." Jack told him and they went to work.

"Amy, why is Ty acting like that this morning? Did you two get into a fight or what? Lou asked

"No Lou we didn't fight. A few years ago one night up in the loft Ty and I got to asking each other different type questions like would you ever do this or that and one of the questions Ty asked me was if I would ever shave my private area. I told him noway. This morning as I was getting dress he saw that I had. He asked if I did it for Ahmed and walked out." Amy explained.

"You kept digging yourself a deeper hole don't you Amy!" Lou said and walked out herself.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After the morning chores Ty got Spartan and Harley ready. He had their tack all oiled up and ready also. He wanted to stay busy as he could for he hadn't calmed down fully from this morning with Amy.

Jack had left a couple hours ago to take Lisa to the airport for her trip to Paris.

Amy had been siting on the porch with Remi next to her. She knew that Ty was avoiding her but right then didn't care. She felt she was justified in what she had done and to hell with Ty.

It was around 9:30 so Ty went up to the house to get his bag and put it on the porch next to Amy's. He and Amy never even looked at each other as he walked by. Once he retrieved his bag he walked up to Lou and quietly asked her if Amy had given her the pills. Lou just looked at him and shook her head no. He asked Lou not to say anything but leave it up to him to handle it and she agreed.

As Ty came out with his bag Amy walked by him and into the house like he didn't even exist. "If you are going to be that way Amy you can just go by yourself to Victor's." Ty said to her as he walked with her back into the house. No on had even noticed Victor drive up.

"That's fine with me," Amy hissed back as she went back to her room. "Lou have you seen my purse?"

"Why do you need it Amy are you looking for another pill to take." Ty asked

"And what if I am." Amy almost shouted back.

"In that case Amy my girl you can just stay here." They all heard Victor say as he entered the house.

"I didn't mean to be ease dropping but your voices could be heard across the yard. Amy I would like to take a small walk with you if thats okay with you?' He asked.

Amy didn't reply she just started for the door. As she got to Victor he put his arm out to block her. "Amy I'm here to help you but I fully expect you to be honest with me at all times. Now I just asked you a question and I expect an answer." Victor told her.

"Yes Victor I would like to go for a short walk with you." Amy replied nicely.

When the two got outside Victor looked around and when he saw the pond told her " Lets walk around you're pond there. I have something I'd like you to think about. I'd like you to think back to when Spartan first came here. Think about how his mind set would have been. He had been beaten and abused and then the wreck. Think how he felt in that trailer, falling on it's side in a thunderstorm. Think of fear he must have had. He didn't just get up and walk away. But there is one thing that he did do and that is, he had the will and drive to survive. Victor hesitated to give Amy's mind time to reflect back.

When your grandfather called me, he explained to me some of what that Prince guy did to you. You are a lot like Spartan was. You have been mentally abused and those pills are how he has physically abused you. Victor pauses again. You saved Spartan because of the love in your heart. That young man in there Ty loves you Amy and he wants to help you but you are pushing him away by talking to him that way If Spartan treated you that way, he might not be here today and by you taking those pills you are not giving him or yourself even a fighting chance to win." When Victor finished he simply turned and walked back to the house. He knew Amy had to make the decision and he gave her the space to do so.

Amy went over to the overturned boat and sat down. She watched the reflections of the clouds in the water, " _where has the simple life gone"_ she asked herself. Amy was torn between the beauty and the simply lifestyle here to Heartland and Ty and the lavish lifestyle Ahmed offered her. Amy's mind started to drift to the pleasures of Paris and the feel that she was something special when the men would always want to dance with her and each made sure that she knew how excited they were in doing so especially Ahmed. He would love to dance with her where he could pull her in from behind and rub himself on her. She thought about " _NO NO NO NO NO those were all lies"_ she told herself. She knew right then the pills were effecting her in away that wasn't the real her. Amy got up and started for the house. She hope that whatever Victor had planned for her would work.

As she entered the house Amy walked to her purse which Lou had found and placed on the kitchen table. She took out the pills and handed them to Lou as Ty had mentioned she should do. Ty went to load up the horses and their tack. Victor gave Lou his new fax number. He said that the cell reception was spotty and the best way to make sure she got through was by fax since he rarely checked his email.

Amy wanted to ride in the back seat she said so she could sleep. So they said their good bye's and headed out. About a quarter mile from the ranch entrance Victor and Ty saw Jacks truck parked along side a sedan. He had his shotgun out and pointed at the two men inside. As Victor got closer he slowed down to ask Jack if he needed any help but before he could say anything Jack yelled, "there's nothing to see hear you just keep driving , I've already call the Constable's office." Jack had tried to block the view of the two men so they couldn't see Ty or Victor's faces. Ty just in case hid his face and Amy stayed down in the backseat.

Ty set a text to Lou telling her where Jack was and to text him back asap about what Jack was up to.

She text back with K.

"If those men work for that Prince guy Amy you may be in deeper than I thought." Victor told her which made Amy even more down on herself.

Ty thought it best to bring the luggage to the front and for him to join Amy in the back where they could both lay down till they were well out of town and knew they weren't being followed. An hour and a half later Victor looks in his rear view mirror to see both of his passengers fast asleep in each others arms.

As they approached Victor's turnoff he stopped at the local gas station to fill up. He went in side to chat with his friends. He told them to send him a signal if anyone came looking for him or Amy and Ty. They were to signal how many. Without getting into to much Victor told them it could mean the girls life. The owner said he would pass the word out to the others.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once Jack made it home Lou let out a big sigh of relief and unloaded the shotgun she had on the kitchen table. Jack just smiled at her and took the gun and put it back in his room. "So grandpa what the hell was going on out there. Ty sent me a text over an hour ago telling me you were holding two guys at gunpoint."

"Seems Lou, Ahmed had that pilot of his hire some guys off the street to watch Amy. It took a little questioning to get it out of them but their phones proved they had talked with Ahmed. I think its time we get Scott, Caleb and Tim here tonight and inform them what is going on and to be on the lookout."

"Do you think they saw Victor and his truck here grandpa? His trailer has his name in bold letters on it."

"Don't know how along they had been there Lou. When I drove up the driver was looking through a pair of binoculars. Why he was I don't know cause from where they were they couldn't see even the barn."

Lou sent a text to Scott and Caleb but decided to call her dad. They all said they'd be there for dinner. She also sent a fax to Victor telling him what was going on.

When they arrived at Victor's he told Amy she could stay in the same room she had before and that Ty could stay in the one directly across the hall. He then told Amy and Try to meet him in the barn. Victor unloaded the horses and took them to there stalls. He then went and started a fire in his pit. He put very dry hardwood split logs in for heat. He then proceed to start the pump to fill up the 100 gallon tank and the two 5 gallon buckets.

Amy and Ty heard the pump motor running and saw Victor busy working. "Need any help Victor?" Ty asked.

"Yes Ty if you would when the water flows over the edge of the water tank please shut the motor off and watch the fire when there are some good hot red coal in there gently place about 20 of those rock in there and put wood on top of them. We want them to glow with heat. Once you have the wood on and the rocks are heating come into the barn and grab a couple of bottles of water and drink them down.

"Wait a minute Victor I'm not going in there. I have no reason to." Ty replied.

Victor went and stood by Ty. "Ty, Amy can't go in there alone and for this to work she needs to be nude, her pores need to sweat freely, she would be embarrassed if I were in there you have to help her with this. We Ty , you and I are here right now to help this lady that we both care about. You need to put aside all of your negative feeling and just concentrate on fixing her." Victor told Ty everything else he needed to know while in there and about the cold water after.

Victor then went and found Amy t-touching Spartan and asked her to come and see his medicine room as he called it. He gave Amy 3 bottles of water and as he prepared some herbs for her. He explained to her what his plan was for flushing out the poisons as he called it out of her body. He told her she would sleep a lot at first, be irritable, be angry for no reason ,cry and if see was about to start her monthly cycle she would sooner than later.

Amy then told Victor that she was two weeks late with her period and that Dr. Virani thought it was because Ahmed changed her pills.

Victor had finished mixing the herbs up and on a small plate mixed them with honey. It was almost filled a tablespoon and she like a trooper swallowed it down. Victor then had her drink two of the three bottles of water he had given her.

Victor went and checked with Ty to see how the hot rock were coming. Victor had Ty put a dozen in the hut and add more to the fire and more wood. He told Ty it would take about an other 45 minutes to an hour before the rocks were ready and asked if he minded watching over them so he could have a chat with Amy one on one as Victor called it . Ty thought that was a wonderful idea.

Victor and Amy went and sat on a log out of ear shot of Ty. Victor wanted to hear Amy's version of what happened in Europe so he asked, "Amy what happened over there? I don't want or need a minute by minute playback, I guess what I'm asking Amy is how did all this start?" Victor asked

"It started almost the minute I got into the helicopter to leave. Once I was belted into my set Ahmed placed his hand on my thigh and leaned over to say something to me. It was so noisy that he had put his mouth so close to my ear his heavy breathing and the excitement of the trip turned me on. On the plane he treated like royalty almost when it should have been the other way around. The cloths that I had taken were not suited for the places he took me and the second day there he had me go to this dress maker and she made me the most beautiful dinner dress and gowns I had ever seen. She had taught me how to walk up and down the stairs with grace. She taught me how a Lady was to act. Within the first month I had only worked with the team a handful of time. Ahmed had me travel with him allover Europe looking at horses but mostly taking to these exotic and romantic places. It was during that time that all communication with Ty and my family ceased. When we got back to Ahmed Villa I had no emails from them, no text in almost two weeks and no calls. Every time I called or sent a text I got nothing back.

I started to get very depressed so Ahmed had this doctor come over and he gave me Prozac for my depression. It did help me feel better. Ahmed was there for me and he comforted me . He had started before all that to tell me that Ty had moved on and was dating someone from where he worked. Then he started telling me my family had abandoned me and it just kept snowballing. Ahmed was there building me up and praising me for my beauty and buying me all these fancy things. I had no one to confide in so I just kept taking the pills and believing him. I was dependent on him. He wouldn't even let me have my own passport. He took it from me once we were on the plane to Europe. I didn't get it back until I had to go through customs in Paris to board his plane. If he would of come back here with me he would still have it ." Amy told him.

"Thank you Amy for sharing that with me. I do need to know why is Ty so angry with you.?"

"If you must know I told him once that I'd never shave my private area and this morning he saw that I had. He asked if I did it for Ahmed and we haven't talked since. And to answer you next question No I didn't shave it for him. I shaved it for someone else." Amy told him and walked off toward the sweat lodge.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Victor and Ty placed the glowing hot rocks in the middle of the lodge. Victor then showed them where to undress and handed them each a towel. "Does Ty have to come in there with me?" Amy asked.

"Yes he does." Victor answered.

As they were about to enter into the lodge Victor again told them to drink the water and that he would yell when it was time to come out. Ty went in first because it was hard to see and he offered his hand to help Amy in and get seated. It was hot to say the least around 185 degrees F. They sat across from each other not saying a word or looking at each other as they undid their towels. Ty dunked his hand in a bucket of water and flicked it on the rocks and the intensity of the heat rose almost instantly. Ty was already sweating and when he looked at Amy he could see that she was sweating as bad as he was.

"Are you okay Amy?" he asked

"Why wouldn't I be" she snapped back at him. "I'm sorry Ty I didn't mean to snap at you." Amy told as he flicked more water on the rocks.

"This is only my first day Ty and look at me I haven't even been able to say a decent word to you all day." Amy told him as tears started to flow.

"It's okay Amy, now drink your water we still have to be in here for a few more minutes."

Amy did drink her bottle. "You hate me don't you Ty?"

Ty looked her in the eyes and said "No I don't I just don't understand how and why you let yourself be manipulated like that," and flicked more water on the stones.

Amy was so sweaty it was running into her eyes. She decided not to answer, instead she stood and turned her back to Ty and grabbed her towel to wipe her face with and placed it back down to sit on. Ty did the same but didn't turn. Amy eyed Ty's manhood as he stood there, then brought her eyes up to meet his. "I've dreamed of having you in me for many years Ty, I" was all she got out before Victor spoke up.

"Okay you two it's time to come out and get under the tank. Make sure you drench yourself real good with that cold water. We wouldn't want anyone getting sick around here." Victor told them. "When your done and dressed come up to the house, I'll meet you there."

Ty went out first and held the flap up for her and they both stood under the tank as Ty pulled the cord.

They both sucked in deep breaths as the shock between their hot sweating bodies and the cold mountain water took their breath away.

Amy tried to wrap her arms around herself for some kind of relief then started to laugh when she saw what happened to Ty. " Oh my god Ty, your dick was hanging almost to the top of your knees now I can barely see it." She told him laughing almost to the point of wetting herself.

Ty didn't move as Amy laughed and pointed. Instead he waited until she was done before he reacted. "Cold water does that to a man Amy just like cold water causes a womans nipple to get hard." He tells her as he reaches over and pinches her very hard and pointed nipples. "Lets get dressed okay."

Ty said as he handed Amy her towel.

When they reached the house Victor told them about the fax he had gotten from Lou. He told them not to worry that everything would be just fine. He had some more herbs and some vitamins for Amy to take. As Victor was getting some bottled water for the two of them he asked Amy how she liked the lodge.

"It was hot and I had no idea I could sweat that much."

"That is why I had you drink that much water , now here both of you drink up. You both are going to have to drink a lot more water than you are used to. You both will be going into the sweat lodge at least once a day and at different times of the day. I will also have you sweating other ways."

"What do you mean by that?" Amy asked

"Work my dear work. I have been gone for a few days and there are thing that need doing. You need to work your body to help it rid itself of those toxins and that will also help you keep you mind busy. What do you say we all go out and feed and water the horses. I'll show you Ty where things are and for the next few day you can take care of Spartan and Harley."

Amy wasn't very hungry at dinner and excused herself. She wanted to take a bath and sleep .When she had left Victor and Ty cleaned up the dishes and went on to the porch to chat. "Tonight will be the calm before the storm Ty."

"Yea I know Victor, my mother was into drugs and alcohol. I had to deal with this a lot when I was a kid. I never thought I'd have to deal with it with Amy though. I feel like I did with my mom Victor, I feel hopeless."

"Ty, Amy shared with me some of how this all started. First off try to look at what happened to Amy as I told her to do. I told her she is like Spartan when he came to Heartland. Both have been physically and mentally abused. I can help with the physical but as far as the mental part that will have to be, you. She told me you are upset with her and I can understand but like I told you earlier you must put that aside. I'm sure when you dealt with you moms problem you didn't always hold it over her head. She had been deceived by this man to the point he changed her mind set as to what was real. Think about it Ty. I'll make you a wager that if you told Amy before she left that her mind set within a couple of month would be her family and you had abandoned her she would probably of put Spartan up for collateral. You know how strong willed she is Ty. I believe if she had her passport in her possession she would of flown back before she started on those pills. You may not believe in spiritual things Ty but something or someone with very strong spiritual connections has worked on Amy's mind. Love is the only true way to win it back Ty, if she will let it in."

"What was that you said about her passport Victor?"

"She told me Ahmed took it from her right after she left here. He told her he would keep it safe for her. He didn't give it back to her until she went through customs in Paris to come home."

Some of the puzzle of Amy's behavior made sense to him now but she still had a lot more to answer for in his mind.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Scott had called and told Lou he'd be a few minutes late for dinner and to start without him. Once he arrived Jack filled them in on what had happened today.

"Why the hell am I the last to know about this," Tim asked.

"Your not Tim I knew nothing about any of this." Caleb told him.

"Look you two Ahmed to supposed to arrive in town tomorrow."

"Wendy got a text from Ahmed today saying for her to meet him at Maggie's around noon." Scott told them.

"Are you talking about the Wendy that works at the clinic?' Caleb asked

"Yes Caleb she has been keep Ahmed informed about us since Amy first left."

Tim stood up and said "I'm going to kill that bastard if he comes into Maggie's tomorrow."

"Shut up and sit down Tim, no body is going to kill anybody."Jack said back to him

Lou had had enough and spoke up. "Look dad we already have a plan in place. We don't need you to screw it up. Now I have an email from Lisa who happened to fly to Paris this morning. Andre her Detective friend did some checking on the doctor who prescribed Amy the Prozac and he has been under" Lou got cutoff by Tim

"What the hell is this about Prozac and Amy?" He asked in a angry tone.

"Tim if you would _PLESAE SHUTUP_ and let Lou finish." Jack replied

"If you let me finish dad we will answer any questions you have okay? Tim nodded as to say yes so Lou continued. The doctor has been under surveillance for the last month. When drug enforcement heard about what he had done to the pills Amy had and it was the same that had been showing up on Paris streets Lisa said they were to raid the place this afternoon and she'd let us know as soon as she could. Lisa also said she was going to pickup Amy's horses in the morning."

"Okay before Lou explains everything to Tim and anyone else Caleb, does anyone want some coffee, tea or a beer perhaps." Jack asked

Scott said he had to get up early and if Wendy heard from Ahmed he led Lou know and he excused himself.

Caleb wanted a beer while Tim asked for coffee. When Lou had finished answering all of Tim's questions, he promised her and Jack that he'd stay away from Ahmed tomorrow and move some cows with Jack.

When Ty finally went to bed, he left his door opened in case Amy needed him. Around 3am Ty heard Amy. She had started to ramble on about something and toss and turn but soon calmed down. Ty knew that was a mild dream and that it would get worse. His hope was it would only last a few nights. The sweat lodge and the herbs Victor were giving her would help get the toxin out.

Ty woke up to the smell of coffee a little after 6am. Amy was still sleeping so he headed for the kitchen. "Good morning Ty, did you sleep well?" Victor asked.

"Good morning to you to Victor and yes I did sleep very well. I think that sweat lodge helped my muscles relax and I slept right through except for about 15 minutes when Amy got restless."

"So you sleep with one eye open for her then." Victor stated.

Ty poured him another cup and told Victor he was going to feed the horses. It was 8 when Ty came back in and Amy was still sleeping. Victor showed Ty the new fax he had gotten from Lou that morning. "Sure hope they find something Victor it would help put an end to some of this mess."

"That it would Ty. I think we need to wake Amy up in case Ahmed calls early. You go wake her and I cook her some eggs."

Ty went to wake her but found her sitting on the edge of the bad crying. "Whats wrong Amy ?" He asked.

"Nothing Ty I wake up every morning crying! How the hell would I know. I just woke up and started crying."

Ty not wanting to start an argument this early said, "Victor is cooking you some eggs and we got another fax from Lou . You will want to read it."

"Okay Ty tell him I'll be here as soon as I wash up and thanks for snapping back at me."

"Not a problem." Ty told her and went back to the kitchen for some more coffee.

Victor noticed the look on Ty face when he came back in. "Is everything okay with Amy, Ty?"

"She was awake when I went in and was crying and she didn't know why. I know I'm getting off the subject here but you sure do make some good coffee."

With a serious face Victor told Ty, "The secret Ty is I let the beans ferment for a month before I grand them up." The look on Ty's face told Victor he had swallowed the hook.

"If you don't mind me asking what do you ferment them with?"

" Horse shit Ty what else." Victor told him still having a straight face.

Ty was about to take a sip of coffee but quickly put the cup down. Amy who had been standing in the door way and Victor couldn't hold back their laughter any more and let it out. Ty looked at them both while he picked up his cup and took a big gulp. "Very funny."

"Victor pulled that one on me years ago Ty, so don't let it bother you any." Amy told him as she went for her morning cup.

"No coffee for you my girl." Victor said as he put a bottle of water in front of her. "Water only for you until I say so. Okay?" He asked.

"Whatever." Amy replied

"Here are more vitamins and I mixed you up some more of the herbs. After you eat Amy I will take you and Ty to my cousins place about 150 yards through those trees. She has much better cell reception there. Once Ahmed calls come on back I should have the lodge ready."

A/N sorry for being a short chapter. Have a good weekend also I do try my best to update as often as I can

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was at the top of a small hill behind Victor's cousin Jackie house where Amy finally got a strong signal. Ahmed had sent two text. One was asking how she was, the second was to tell her he would be in arriving in Calgary within the hour and be over to pick her up just after noon. As the plan was Amy text him back and said she had had her phone on airplane mode and that she had just left the Toronto airport heading back toward Paris and why was he in Calgary anyway?

"Do you think it will work Ty?' Amy asked

"Hope so Amy. How are you feeling this morning?" He asked

"Besides my stomach rumbling my body feels good. That sweat lodge and that heart helped take the soreness out of my lower back."

"Did you like that heat? She asked. Can I ask you a rather personal question Ty?"

"Sure Amy, I have nothing to hind."

With a serious face Amy asked "When your dick is hard does it reach the top of your knees?" As soon as she finished she rolled back in the grass and laughed uncontrollably.

Ty was not impressed and straddled her pinning her arms over her head. They both were smiling and as they looked at each other eye to eye. Ty started to leaned down toward her lips, when Amy's phone went off and broke their spell.

It was Ahmed he his text was not a happy one. He wanted to know why the hell she hadn't called or text him earlier and tell him. Amy text him back and told him he should of told her he was coming and that when she got to Paris she'd have a taxi take her to the Villa. They sat and waited another 30 minutes each into their own thoughts then decided he wasn't going to text back and went to Victor's for their next treatment.

Victor did have the the sweat lodge ready along with a couple of bottles each. As Ty and Amy approached Victor called them over he had gotten another fax from Lou. As Amy read it she sat right down on the ground. Ty looked at Victor like what's going on as Amy read him the fax. "The doctor who gave Amy the pills was raided last night and arrested for illegal drug making. He told the police Ahmed was one of his top dealers. The police were going to raid and search Ahmed Villa this morning." It was light went off in Amy's mind, "That must be why he always carried that briefcase everywhere he went." She said.

Amy looked at her phone to check the time as she said to Victor, "Ahmed should of" she then stopped and showed Ty and Victor the text... _U bitch I will find U_. Fear took over Amy. "What will I do,, he will find me you read his text, oh my god he will kill me."

Victor grabbed her shoulders and had to shake her to get her attention. Amy I told you were safe here and I mean that. I will not let anyone harm you and neither will Ty. Now the two of you go get undressed and into the lodge. Yell to me Ty when you go in so I can keep track of the time." Victor told them and left for the barn.

As they got undress Ty asked Amy to drink one of the waters before they went in and he did the same.

Ty felt it was hotter than it was yesterday. Amy just sat and undid her towel not saying a word just staring into space. Ty wasn't feeling to good about this whole thing. Fear can play hell with a persons mind , especially with drug withdrawals and Amy didn't need that right now.

…..

Lou when she had received the email from Lisa, called Scott to inform him and sent a text to Caleb to have him come by the ranch around 11 to have lunch with her. He replied back he would. Lou then went and loaded grandpa 12 gage pump and set it on the kitchen table. She then call Constable Rodriguez and informed him what Lisa had heard in France and that Ahmed was to be at Maggie's at noon.

…..

When Ahmed sent a text to his chauffeur at his Villa to pick Amy up at the Paris airport he learn that the police were there and searching for drugs and anything else illegal they could find at that moment in time could of killed someone. His world as he knew it was being torn apart and he blamed that _Mystery Girl Bitch_ for all of it.

All Ahmed plans had changed. He took all his extra cash that was on the plane and his valuables. He had Jaul his pilot rent a vehicle. He knew that the Canadian Authorities would soon learn he was here.

Ahmed was himself getting fearful of what lie ahead. He had Jaul call those who were watching the Heartland ranch and those who were watching the two exits out of Hudson. Ahmed soon learned the two that were watching Heartland were arrested and being held for 48 hours. One of those watching an exit route went to bail them out but couldn't. But they did learn about a trailer with the name Victor Whitetail Horse Trainer on it leaving the Heartland Ranch. Ahmed had a hunch and Googled his name.

He and his 6 men headed up to Victor's

….

Caleb arrived on time at Heartland and when he walked in and saw the shotgun on the table backed up and asked Lou what was going on and she explained. Wendy and Scott were at Maggie's at 11:45 and were ordering lunch as Constable Rodriguez walked in looked around and walked back to the feed part of Maggie's and they all waited for Ahmed.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Amy never said a word while in the lodge even when Ty told her things will be just fine. She just looked his way with a blank expression on her face. When they were under the cold water tank still no expression. Ty released the cord and walked out and went to hand Amy her towel when she grabbed the cord and pulled. She closed her eyes and lifted her face so the water was hitting her directly on the face and just stood there even after the tank had run dry. Ty had been standing there watching her and was getting concerned. He was just about to say something when Amy dropped to her knees, put her hands to her face and wept. Ty knelt down and wrapped the towel around her, he held her as she wept.

It was 30 minutes later before Ty and Amy made it to the house. Victor seeing Amy knew she needed to rest . He had mixed up some more herbs had her take it with water and set her to take a nap. When Ty got back to the kitchen as they were eating lunch Lou had sent another fax.

…..

At 12:30 Lou called Scott to see if Ahmed had showed up and he hadn't and he told her that Wendy hadn't heard from Ahmed since yesterday. Lou was getting a little worried. Her worry level catapulted when she saw grandpa and her dad galloping toward the house. Her and Caleb ran out to met them. "Grandpa what's wrong?" Lou asked.

Jack looked at Caleb "Please take care of the horses for me Caleb, Tim and I need to get to town." He said as he rushed to the house.

Lou ran to her grandfather grabbing his arm to stop him and again asked what was wrong this time with a much more demanding tone. "Lisa called me while we were moving the cattle. It seem when they search Ahmed's place they found a shit load of drugs and...Jack had to stop to control his emotions. Lou could see the tears building up in his eyes and she gently holds one of his hands...it seems Ahmed had cameras in every room in his Villa recording everything. Detective LaCoss told Lisa he has many of Amy." Jack told her as tears ran down his weathered face. Lou knew what he had meant and collapsed into her grandfather arms and the two wept. Tim having heard this also for the first time was beside himself and he punched the wall. He had punched it so hard you could hear a bone snap. That sound and Tims yell brought Jack and Lou back to what was happening.

"Damn it Tim, I wanted you to go find at Ahmed fellow with me, now look what you've done!" Jack yelled it Tim.

"Grandpa no one has seen Ahmed yet. He didn't show up at the dinner like he was supposed to. I could send a fax to Victor and see if Amy had talked to him like we planned?" Lou said as she type out a note to send to him.

Jack went out to the porch and yell for Caleb to get up to the house pronto. He had just finish rubbing down the horses and came running. As he approached the trucks Tim came out looking as mad as Caleb had ever seen him holding a bag of ice on his hand. "Caleb, Tim broke his hand. I need you to take him to the emergency room and wait for him Please." Jack asked. Caleb nodded his head as saying yes and opened his truck door for Tim and off they went.

…..

As Victor and Ty were eating lunch they heard the fax machine and went to read the note that Lou sent.

Victor sent back the last text Amy had received from Ahmed. Lou then told them some of what Lisa had told Jack but wanted to know if Ty could call her asap. Ty went to the hill behind Jackie's place and called. When Lou had finish Ty hung up and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Victor was in his medicine room when Ty had come back. "I take it by the scream I heard,what Lou had to tell you didn't sit to well with you." Victor said as he stopped what he was doing to listen to what Ty had to say.

"Is Amy still sleeping?" Ty asked. Victor nods yes "Ahmed had hidden video cameras in every room of his Villa, he had been recording Amy in her room the whole time. Lou said drug dogs found the hidden room where the monitors and recording devices were. It was also were Ahmed stashed his drugs." Ty pauses he was trying to control his growing anger which Victor could see.

"I understand Ty you need not say anything more. What we do need to do is be ready if he does come up here. Lou mentioned arrest warrants that were going to be issued in France but that doesn't help us here. If anyone comes looking for me or either of you they have to come right by the Food Mart and I have people who are watching. If some one does come up my road my friends will sound the horn. One long blast is someone is coming, each blast after that will tell us how many. If there are 4 coming then 8 of my friends will follow . They will have our back. Lets you and I go and set a few surprises for them if they come. Jackie is watching Amy for us.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I truly apologies for the delay. I've been distracted and have started this chapter and deleted it more than I care to say. Hope you enjoy and should have something again Sat. evening

Chapter 14

Victor had some 5 old weak coyote traps they placed in places Victor thought they might come through. "Ty if this Ahmed fellow does come here are you going to control your anger?" Victor asked as they walked back to the house.

"I've been thing about that myself Victor. I do want to see him pay for what he has done to Amy. I just need to make sure I don't allow him to make me part of the problem. Is there any way we could get Amy out of here? I really don't think she should be here if we do have to deal with him. I do not want her to see him and I don't she wants to see him either."

"I gave Jackie some herbs to give to Amy when she wakes from her nap. They will put Amy to sleep

and she will be out until morning. I don't want her knowing what is happening. Jackie also has a 12 gauge pump shotgun with her so don't just walk into her room, be sure to warn her."

"What I'd like to know Victor, is if he does come what are you planing to do with him. Like you said it may take a few days or even a week for a warrant to get through all the red tape. Do you have a place or somewhere in mind we could hold him till then?" Ty wondered.

"Down behind the gas station there is an old cargo trailer that we have held poachers in until the authorities came for them. It is primitive but I believe it would do."

"Let's go get supper and see if Lou has faxed us anything." Victor told him as he and Ty finished spreading pine needles over the last of the traps.

As they walked back into the house they saw Amy standing by the fax machine reading Lou's text.

" Why the hell didn't someone wake me and tell me about this?" Amy said with tears flowing down her face. Ty rushes over to try and comfort her but she is not having any of that. "Don't you dare come over here acting lovey dovey on me. You knew about this Ty so why didn't say anything?" Amy asked with a bitter tone as she sits on the couch.

"For the same reason as the way you are reacting right now. We knew this would upset you and because of the love Victor and I have for you we wanted to spare you this until we felt you could handle it better." Ty replied

"You have enough going on Amy and yes Ty and I did agree to wait to tell you about this. Now that you know Amy if he does come up here I do not want you to confront him. Ty and I will do that. I want you out of sight, is that understood Amy?" Victor asked

Amy looks at Ty and Victor with a scowled look and they could both tell her anger was building in her mind. "No, I don't understand that Victor and I believe I have every right to confront that _BASTARD!"_ Amy told him point blank.

"Yes you do Amy, I will not depute that in anyway. You must let us get control of the situation first. He may come here alone which I doubt and he may come here with a dozen men. I don't know that yet but if I let you go out there guns blazing you could get hurt and we don't want that. Understood?"

"Now why didn't you take the herbs Jackie had for you when you woke from your nap?" Victor asked before Amy could argue her point any further.

""I told Jackie I was hungry and that I needed to use the bathroom, which I did." Amy replied and Jackie nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay then let's get supper ready then. You can then take your herbs and sleep for the rest of the night." Victor stated on his way to the kitchen.

Instead of arguing, Amy walked out the front door to get some fresh air with Ty following. They sat on the edge for the porch next to each other. Ty wanting to soften the moment goes to hold Amy's hand. He interlocks their fingers, doing so Amy leans her head onto his shoulder. Without moving Amy asked, "Ty do you think my nightmare will ever end?"

Ty turned to kiss her head, "Amy don't you even think this is just your nightmare. It's mine, Lou's, Jack's and everyone else's that love you. And yes we will get through all this, I promise."

Victor came out to tell them supper was ready. Amy quickly got up and headed for the kitchen table where Jackie was placing the last plate down. Ty getting up slower than Amy placed his hand on Victor's arm to stop him from following Amy in the house. "It's almost 5. Do you think Ahmed will come here this late in the day?" Ty asked

"I'm not sure Ty. I know I don't think he'd show up here in the dark. At least I wouldn't, I would want to know my surroundings. But then again Ty if he is aware of what has happened in Europe which I believe he does, I look for him at anytime now. Let's go eat before it gets cold."

As the two were just about to sit themselves down the fax machine went off again. Victor went to retrieve it and came back and set himself down as he read it to himself. "Well Victor don't keep us waiting." Amy told him

"Lou says Lisa called and informed them that Ahmed had videos of some young boys as well as young girls that lived at his Villa that were highly inappropriate. It seems an International Child Pornography Warrant has been issued for him."

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Jaul, pull into that rest stop up ahead, I need to see if I can get a signal. I need to check on a few things back home." Ahmed said with a concerned look. Jaul did as he was asked and the car carrying the five men followed suit.

Ahmed had to walk around to find a good signal. Jaul and the others watch as Ahmed was getting angrier by the minute. Every banking account Ahmed tried was frozen no matter which country they were in. He had one last place that he had set up years ago to get what he needed. He called Essie the one person he trusted in Paris.

"Ahmed, I thought you'd call me sooner. It is good that you reached me know, I was just about to leave." She told him.

"Good then, grab mine different passports with the different Id's and some cash, I'll meet you in Vancouver B.C. sometime tomorrow night I hope." Ahmed told her.

"I have other plans now Ahmed. You are to hot to be caught with. Your picture is all over the news here you fool. The police found your stash of drugs in your recording room. They have your videos Ahmed. Why did you have to record those children taking baths and getting dress Ahmed. Those kids and their parents looked up to you but now they want your life." Essie pauses. "I have done things for you Ahmed that I wouldn't of done for anyone else but even that has turned my stomach. I burned all your fake passports and Id's this evening. I also closed out those two banking accounts and I'm leaving not for Canada but somewhere else to start fresh while you rot in prison and by the way good luck." She told him laughing. She then tossed the phone into her toilet and walked out of her dress shop.

Ahmed was so mad he tossed his phone to the ground screaming in Arabic. Jaul who knew what he was saying and started to walk the other way as did the others. Ahmed's face was beet red when he yelled at Jaul to get back into the car. "How much further to this Victors place?" Ahmed asked'.

"About 15 kilometers." He told not wanting to say to much and piss the Prince off even more.

"Well don't just sit here then. We need to get her tonight. She will be our ticket out of here and back home." Ahmed told him and that got Jaul to thinking he didn't like the sound of that. Kidnapping was something he didn't sign up for and he didn't think the street thugs he had hired would be up for it either.

It didn't take long for them to get to what they hoped was the turnoff to Victor's. "Go inside the store and asked for directions. Tell them you are needing Victor to fix a champion horse for you."

Jaul come back and tell Ahmed it was about 3 kilometers up that road and they headed out. They had not gone a full minute when they heard a loud siren go off followed by 7 shot blast. The signal alerted not only Victor but his friends to meet at the station and come with weapons. "They know we are coming." Ahmed told Jaul. "That was a signal to warn them and I believe to tell them how many are coming."

Amy had just swallowed the herbs that Victor had given her when the first signal was heard. The four look at each other. Victor takes the last bite of pie he had on his plate, stands and takes his dishes to the sink. "We can do the dishes after we take care of your guest that are coming. Jackie you take the 30-06 and cover the east side of the house. Ty you can cover the west side by the barn with the 308. I'll greet them on the porch with the shotgun. Amy you are to stay in he house no matter what. Is that understood? You won't be on your feet for long Amy, those herbs don't take long to work so, if you get dizzy, sit somewhere so you don't fall down and hurt yourself. I mean that okay?" Amy nodded yes.

"Ahmed, I can see a house up the road. Do I just drive up or what is your plan?" Jaul said nervelessly.

"Stop and we will approach from three sides since they know we are coming." Ahmed had three men to go to his right and two to the left while he and Jaul walked up the road. As he and Jaul came into view of the house they saw a man sitting on the porch with from where they were was a rifle laying across his legs. "Hello, my friend and I were looking for a horse trainer name Victor Whitehorse or Whitetail something like that. We need a trainer" Ahmed got interrupted by a scream of pain coming from his right.

"You should tell your men to be more careful Ahmed when they come uninvited on a persons property. They could get hurt and will if you are not careful." Victor told him as Ahmed had turned toward the scream. When he turned back to say something smart ass back to Victor he had a shotgun pointed at him and he thought better and said nothing. " You are not welcome here Ahmed. You should get your men and leave."

"I take it you are this man called Victor. Well I have more men and firepower than you do Victor and all I want is Amy." Ahmed told him and started to walk toward Victor.

A crow sounded from Victors left, another crow sounded from his right, a coyote called then a wolf. Ahmed and Jaul didn't understand why Victor was just standing there with a big grin on his face. " Victor are you okay up there?' A voice called out.

"We are good here Jerry. Are things under control back there?" Victor called back.

"We have the 5 back here in cuffs. One has a swollen ankle but he'll be okay. A couple of us are going to take them back to the trailer and lock them up. We will hear from you later on whether those two you have make it or not."

"Well little man it seems that you are wrong again but don't worry I won't hurt you. It seem you can do that all on your own." Victor proclaimed.

"I demand to see Amy."

"Your demands here Ahmed are worthless." Ty yells to him as he came into view. He stared at Ahmed as he walked to the porch and handed Victor his rifle. "You are right Victor he is a little man."

Amy hearing Ty's voice stands closer to the door. Victor was right she was getting tired. She pulls a chair up to the door and sits.

"What would you know stable boy I gave her everything she wanted."

"You didn't give her everything Ahmed, who are you trying to deceive now. You are weasel of a man more like a a little boy in a man's body."

"You can't talk to me in that way," Ahmed tells him and moves closer toward Ty.

"I can talk to some lowlife like you any damn way I choose." Ty tells him and takes a step toward him."

Ahmed know he was beat. Decides to hurt Ty the way he had planned from the start with Amy. "So you think you have me at a disadvantage do you stable boy. Well I have made sure that you will never love Amy again. I have video's of Amy getting undress for me, her lying in bed waiting for me completely naked and I have her making love to a woman."

The front door of Victor's house flies open, " _ **You fucking bastard**_ " Amy screams at him as she comes rushing out and collapses in Victor arms. Ty turns his attention to Amy. This gave Ahmed enough time to pull out his switchblade open it and lung at Ty.

"Ty." Victor yelled. Ty seeing Ahmed lung sees the knife coming and jerked back just enough that it caught his t-shirt and missed cutting his gut open. It was bad however for the Prince. Ty's quickness caught him off guard. Ty's right hand pinned Ahmed right arm against his stomach while Ty throw his left elbow into Ahmed right cheek ripping it open. Ahmed was dazed and let go of the knife. Ty acting like nothing serious was happening took the knife out of his shirt and closed it. Ty then turns to stand directly in front of Ahmed, he closes the knife and places it in the palm of his hand and closes his hand over the knife. With his left hand Ty lift's Ahmed head, smiles and gives him the biggest uppercut he could mustard, lifting Ahmed off the ground flying backward on to his back out cold. Ty turned and smiled at Victor.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ty turns and runs over to check out Amy. "She's fine Ty, the herbs have kicked in is all. I'll take and place her on the bed. Jackie will watch her till we get done." Victor told him

"Do you think I should sew that hanging flesh back up?" Ty asks before Victor leaves.

"Well if I did it it would look like...well you know. You are the Vet and he is an animal in my book so you do the honors but please don't make it pretty. Heres a couple of large zip-ties . After I put Amy down I'll get what you need and some salve to put on that." Victor tells him as he picks up Amy. "Jerry I almost forgot take that other fellow and put him in the trailer with the rest. I'll bring down this one when we have him fixed up."

"Sure thing Victor and I'll call our Tribal Police to come and pick these guy up some time tomorrow if thats okay with you two. " Ty and Victor nod in agreement. "I'll also have Sam tow their cars down to the store."

With his foot Ty pushes Ahmed legs together, kneels and zip-ties his legs together. The thought of having to sew this man up was causing Ty's stomach to turn. Ty decides to wait for Victor. He was hoping he had some kind of rubber gloves he could use he didn't want to even feel this dirt bag.

As Victor came out of the barn carrying what was needed to sew Ahmed up Ty stands. "Victor I'm not going to touch this man. I'm sure Jackie knows how to sew have her do it. I'll go and take care of Amy. I won't help this man in any way." Ty explains and walks into the house to get Jackie.

…..

"Lou have you heard anything from Amy at all today or Ty." Jack asks as he and Tim go to sit down for dinner.

"No grandpa. I was hoping Victor would send a fax by now. I just wish we knew where the hell Ahmed was. I sure will feel better when he is behind bars."

"Well I for one don't like all this sitting around doing nothing. We need to be doing something Jack and you know it." Tim said in pure frustration.

"In case you didn't think about this Tim our hands are tied. It's like Lou said earlier if we knew where Ahmed was we could help but until we do we have to sit and wait."

Halfway through dinner the fax machine went off and Lou was up and running. She is trying to catch her breath as she come back to the table reading the fax. "Okay it's from Ty. Ahmed and his 6 men are in custody and the only causality was Ahmed who needed 13 stitches to sew up his cheek back onto his face," she read and quickly started to cry. Jack and Tim just looked at each other and smiled.

"Well at least part of this nightmare for Amy is over." Jack said "I sure hope she can handle the rest? Lou sometime in the morning fax Victor's and have Ty call one of us. I'd like to know how Amy is doing with all this and how the detox is going," Jack said to her. "Lisa is flying in about 8 in the morning so I should be back about 9:30. okay?'"

Ty had gotten Amy to bed and went to send a fax to Lou. He knew those back at Heartland would be concerned. As he sit next to Amy's bed watching her in what looked like a peaceful sleep Ahmed's words came back to mind. Ty knew with all his heart Amy would never undress in front of Ahmed or lie in bed in the nude waiting for him but the making love to a woman that he wanted an answer to.

Ty could hear Victor and Jackie talking in the kitchen and went to join them. When he walked in they were both laughing. " Ty, you should of been there. That little man can squeal like a pig and did. Victor had to stuff a rag in his mouth to keep him somewhat quiet." Jackie told him. "And as Victor was carrying him over his shoulder to the truck that little grease ball did nothing but kick and squeal. He stopped through when Victor tossed him into the bed of his truck like a sack of grain." The three of them laughed at the whole ordeal but Victor could see in Ty's eyes that he was still very concerned for Amy.

"Ty I happen to have a cold beer here if you want it." Victor asked and Ty reached out to take it. "Where did you learn to throw an elbow like that? I could hear it hit and it was a solid blow."

After taking a big gulp of beer Ty answered, "I just seen guys do it on those MMA fights and just tried it and it worked."

"Amy has been doing good Ty but tonight may be a bit rough. Her mind set just before she passed out wasn't the best. She may have dreams tonight. Would you like Jackie to stay here with her tonight?"

"No Victor. I feel it would be best for me to be here for her. I have somethings to think through tonight." Ty answered.

"Just make sure Ty that you do waste time thinking about what that Ahmed said out there. He was just trying to get under your skin is all." Victor replied.

Ty shaking his head in agreement walks out to sit in Amy's room. He leans over to shut off the table light by her bed and sits in the darkness thinking. Ty is awaken around 2:30 by Amy's tossing and turning. She mumbles some words but Ty can't make them out. This only goes on for 5 minutes at the most and she is back sleeping. Ty himself drifts back to sleep, only to be woken by Amy's soft whimpering. There wasn't much light in the room but Ty could see Amy's face and the concerned look she had as she whimpered. "No please" she whispered as she moved her head side to side. Then she starts kicking with her legs as she is tossing about, "Nooooo...I...hot...please...stop..yes, yes, yes. Amy whispers as she calms down and lays flat on her back. A slight smile cracks her lips, her legs are slightly spread as her right hand goes under her shorts to rub her love box. Ty is bewildered by this as he continues to watch. "Yes more" she whispers again, as she is rubbing herself, her other hand is caressing her tits and pinching her hard nipples _. Oh my god,_ Ty is thinking to himself _Amy is masturbating herself in her sleep._ Amy hands are moving faster "eat me, oh please eat my pussy Essie, please" is the last words she whispers. Ty can tell by the look on her face and the smell of her that she has climaxed. Amy lays there and doesn't move again.

The smells coffee wakes Ty and as he gets up from his chair he puts the blanket back over Amy. She hadn't moved and still had that slight smile.

Victor heard Ty coming and poured him a cup. When he saw the look on ty's face he know he didn't have a good night. "There was a fax from Lou this morning asking how things were with Amy and asked if you'd call her or Jack sometime this morning and let them know. Now by the look on your face the night didn't go well for you but what about Amy. Did it good well for her?" Victor asked.

Unknown to Ty and Victor, Amy was standing inside her door listening to them talk. "Amy woke up about 3 whimpering in her sleep and she did some talking but it didn't make any real sense." He told Victor

"Don't buy that Ty. The concerned look on your face tells me differently but I take it it's personal and between you and Amy. Make sure you talk about it as soon as you can. You don't need it to fester in your mind." Victor explained to him.

Amy went and sat back on her bed wondering what had happened last night in her sleep. As she moved some hair away from her face she had the answer. She smelled herself on her fingers.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I'm going to take care of the horses and call Lou." Ty tells Victor as he walks out of the house.

Amy walks in as Victor turns her way. "What the hell happened last evening with Ahmed?" She asked.

"Well good morning to you too." Victor tells her. "Your ex-boss is in custody and locked up with the others he brought with him. How did you sleep last night?"

"Ty didn't get hurt did he? And I thought I slept fine but from what Ty said and your reaction to his response something happened that Ty didn't like."

"If you heard what was said you know Ty won't be back for about an hour or so. Why don't you get yourself cleaned up and I'll cook you some breakfast you most be hungry." Victor replied and she left to do just that.

"Lou it's Ty."

"Ty got your fax and are we glad Ahmed is in custody. Is Amy okay?"

"She's doing good Lou. I believe the sweats and the herbs are helping her. How is Jack and Tim holding up and are you doing okay with all this?' Ty asks trying to be nice but at the same time wanting to get off the phone and think about how he is going to ask Amy about this Essie woman.

"Grandpa is picking up Lisa this morning at the airport. You can tell Amy that her horses are at Lisa's place in France. Amy 's money has been transferred to The Bank Of France so if she needs it she can go to Ottawa and do it there. Any idea when you might be heading back to Heartland?" Lou asks.

"Thats up to Victor and of course Amy. I'm just here to help, Lou. I need to get some things done up here tell everyone we are good and will fax if something comes up. Bye for now Lou," and Ty hangs up. He wants to let out another scream but deep down knows that won't help a thing. _"What has happened has happened,"_ he tells himself and heads back to Victors.

Amy is just finishing her eggs when Ty walks in. They both look at each other but neither said a word. Ty gets himself a cup of coffee and stands by the sink to drink it.

Victor seeing the tension between the two decides it's time to intervene. "Now that we know where Ahmed is and you two brought up your horses why don't you both go for a ride. It might do you good."

"I'll go saddle the horses," was all Ty said as he walks out the door.

Amy shakes her head it him as she watches him leave. "Why is he mad at me this time?" She says in frustration.

"If you want my opinion young lady, it's the fact he wants so bad to talk to you and get somethings answered but he wants to know that it's the real you talking and not the drugs. You know Ty he likes to keep things to himself. He as well as you have been through a lot in the last 6 or 7 months. He almost lost you when the horse kicked you. He had and did from what I have heard, had to prepare himself for you being blind and taking care of you. Then Amy a few months later you take off this this Prince guy and within a month you quit on your family and Ty. Now I know what you told me but Amy I'm not buying all of it. There were ways you could of gotten in touch with your family, you weren't imprisoned by him. I believe you were loving all the attention and the rich lifestyle and that you lost sight of who you are. The woman Ahmed mention in a video may have had something to do with it also." Victor told her as she looked down at her empty plate.

When Amy heard " _woman in a video_ " her head jerked up. "What do you mean Ahmed said a woman in a video?" She asks with fear in her voice.

"Last night when Ahmed was here he was trying to get at Ty by telling him he had videos for you undressing for him, laying in bed nude waiting for him and videos for you making love to a woman."

Amy gasps. "You don't remember that is when you came flying out the front door screaming at Ahmed and passed out in my arms." Victor asked.

Amy lets out a scream then starts beating on the table in a wage. Victor rushes over and grabs her hands but she fights his moves to restrain her. She jerks herself off the chair as Ty comes in as he heard the scream from the barn. Amy seeing Ty stops her fight with Victor and as quickly as it started it ended with Amy asking Victor for more herb. "Ty, I'm still not myself. I don't know what just came over me. I know you want answers but unless you want them now you are going to have to wait a little longer."

"All I want is for you to be rid of the effects of those drugs. That is why I'm here. I'm here as your friend Amy nothing else." Ty tells her.

Amy is looking at Ty not believing in what she is hearing. Victor and Ty can see in Amy's eyes the anger growing. "So I'm not your woman anymore is that it Ty?" Amy said with a harsh tone.

Ty shakes his head and walks over to her placing his hands on her shoulders. "Amy you are the love of my life and you have no right to ask me that question. The question you need to be asking is to yourself is, _How much do I love this Essie woman."_ Ty tells her as he walks out.

Amy drops down into her seat staring at the door Ty just walked out of. Victor hands her some water and the herbs. Without moving her stare she takes the herbs. "Lets you and I start the fire for heating up the rocks." Victor offers, hoping to change Amy thinking from herself to a task.

Victor hands Amy the ax and has her chop up some wood for the fire. Ty unsaddles the horses and walks to the river near Victor place and sits. He is having thoughts he never thought he have. What he heard and saw last night were haunting him. Amy still in denial about what happened over there. This woman who he never even heard of until last night. It was all getting to him, bringing up memories of his past that he wanted to stay in his past. In frustration he walks back to where Victor and Amy are."I'm going to walk down to the store Victor is there anything we need?" Ty asks.

"No Ty but try to be back in a couple of hour . The lodge will be ready then." Victor replies.

As Ty nears the store he can hear someone yelling in a language he had only heard Ahmed and his friends use and boy did they sound pissed. He sees an Indian sitting in a chair leaning back onto a tree with earphones on listening to music with a shotgun across his lap. He acknowledges Ty as he walks up.

Ty is taken back by the smell as he nears the cargo trailer. He then realizes that is where the yelling and smell is coming from. Ty walks around to look inside and chuckles. Ahmed back is to Ty and he's yelling at Jaul who knows what as the others are just sitting there looking stupid. "I see Jackie was right, you do squeal like a pig Ahmed." Ty said making sure he was loud enough for Ahmed to hear.

Ahmed hearing Ty's voice quickly turns around and hurries to the bars. "I'll kill you for this stable boy." Ahmed hissed at him.

Ty paying him no mind, "Looks to me like Jackie didn't do to bad a job putting your face back together. You know Ahmed if I'd of done it I would of sewn in the word ASSHOLE on your face.. That way whoever looked at you would know what they are looking at." Ty tells him as he turns and walks to the store never looking back as Ahmed was screaming at him. Then there was silence as Ty heard a loud thud. " _Someone in the trailer most of gotten tired of listening and laid Ahmed out cold."_ Ty thought as he chuckled again.

Ty sees Jerry sitting by the door of his store and walks up and offers his hand. Jerry stands and asks, "What that for?"

Ty smiles and replies, "Thats for saving our bacon last night. If you hadn't backed us up who knows what would of happened. Ty jerks his head toward the trailer and asks, "When are they coming to pick up the trash?"

Jerry laughs, "Late this afternoon if not in the morning. When I called they said they just might wait until the warrant were faxed over. Don't you worry young man we won't let anything happen to Miss Amy. I bet she doesn't even remember me or coming into this store when she was young." He told Ty

Ty looks at Jerry and asked "What do you mean when she was little."

Jerry sat back and seemed to reminisce a little before he spoke again. "Marion and Victor were very close at one time. Marion spent time up here healing her own heart and learning from Victor all about the herbs. Little Miss Amy used to come up all the time. Victor was in Arizona when Marion passed, he morned for weeks. I think Marion and that little girl were the love of his life." Jerry told Ty as he stands up to go into the store."What can I get for you young man?" Jerry asks.

"Nothing Jerry. I did walk down here for a beer but you have helped me again. My mind was going into a bad place and I thought a beer would help. I was wrong. I better be heading back the sweat lodge awaits."

"So thats why Victor had been burning wood for the past few day."

"It's the best way to help Amy get the toxins out of her that that asshole in there put in her the past 3 months." As Ty explained he saw Jerry's demeanor change and he was pissed.

"You mean to tell me that scumbag in there was putting poison in that little girl for 3 months. It's a good thing Victor didn't tell me or others that when the three of you arrived the other day. I"d of killed him myself before he ever got to Victor's." Jerry told him and Ty believed every word.

"He will be going away for a long time Jerry and from what I hear men that are incarcerated for child pornography aren't treated the best. He'll get his pay back and more I'm sure. Thanks again Jerry for everything." Ty then turns and heads for Victor's.

to be continued


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Amy is sitting on a log by the wood pile as Ty walks up. She looks tired and is wet with sweat. Victor walks out of the barn holding three bottles of cold water. "Just in time Ty to join us in a cold one." Victor tells him with a chuckle. "How are things down at the store?"

"They were good. I'm sure glad I'm not one of them in that hoosegow you guys have down there. Remind me to tell Jackie she does good stitch work. I was impressed."

Amy looks at them and wonders what the heck are they talking about but says nothing. Her mind is racing, her thoughts are everywhere. Amy knew she was losing Ty. She could see it in his eyes. The thought of those eye brings her to tears. Ty walks to her side and kneels down and wipes away a few tears. Amy leans back as she pulls herself away from Ty's touch. "Don't Ty." is all she said as she stands and walks to the barn.

Victor starts to follow but Amy returns with 2 bottles of water handing one to Ty. "Is that lodge ready yet?" She asks.

"Yes it is my girl, ready and waiting." Victor tells her with excitement which he could tell she didn't want. "I'll yell when it's time to come out." Victor tells them as he walks inside the barn and is out of sight.

Again as the two sit and sweat nothing is said between them. Amy breaks the silence "Ty, would you be honest with me if I ask you something?"

"I owe you that Ames. You are my best friend." Ty replies wondering what she is going to ask.

"Do you think you will ever love me again?"

Ty in pure frustration lets out a blood curdling scream. Amy is taken back by his response as she moves away. Ty standing and clutching his fists looks at Amy. "Damn you Amy you still don't get it Do You? Ty reaches back and grabs his bottle of water and drinks it down. He then flicks water on the rocks before he continues. "It's about Trust Amy, Trust, Trust, Trust, Damn You? After last night Amy to be honest I'm don't know if I can trust you." Ty tells her and turns away as tears run down his face.

Amy sits silently not knowing what to say. Neither look at each other until Victor yells. Amy is under the tank first and pulls the cord before Ty even gets there. She lets the cord go and quickly leaves. Ty pulls the cord and stayed there until the water runs out. Amy was gone when he came to get dressed. _Just as well_ he thought.

Amy enters the kitchen and sees Victor cutting up some potatoes. "You got any wine Victor?" She asks. Victor turns to face her, "Why do you want wine Amy, you don't drink?" He states.

Amy looks him in the eye, "No better time to start." she tells him.

"Can't help you then." Was Victors reply.

Amy turns toward the door to leave. "Fine I'll go get my own!" She barks back storming out the door almost knocking Ty over.

Victor looks at Ty and shrugs his shoulder. " I heard another one of your special exasperations while you two were in the lodge. What brought that one on?" Victor questioned.

"First off where is she going and the answer to your question is she still thinks it's about my love for her. Damn that woman is so thick headed."

"She wants some wine and is going to the store to get some." Victor tells him but sees Ty doesn't believe him.

Ty lets out a sigh and turns back toward the door "Let her go Ty, Jerry won't sell her without cash and I doubt she has any on her. Besides I think she needs some air."

Ty gets himself some water and leans up against the counter."She's not doing to good today Victor. She can't seem to think things out yet. She just explodes instead of thinking. Is there any way to bring that shit out of her faster than we are?" Ty wonders as he asks the question.

'The herbs are helping. The only thing I could think of is doing a sweat twice a day which is very very tricky. You must replenish the fluids and electrolytes in the body before each time. If you don't you could damage some organs. How about we do this. You walk down to the store and buy a dozen big bottles of a good sports drink. In the morning I'll get up early and start the fire. You two get up at 6 eat and drink a couple of waters and a sports drink and by 7 you enter the lodge.. During the day you both do a little walking and drinking and a nap around 1. At four you enter the lodge again and we will repeat the next morning. Then we will see how she's doing. How's that sound?"

"Like a plan." Ty tell him as he leaves for the store.

" _My god what is that smell"_ Amy thinks to herself as she nears the store and an old cargo trailer off to its right. Jerry had dozed off and never heard Amy approach. Amy cleared her throat which woke him up. And he came up when he realized who it was.

"Miss Amy, it's a joy to see you again. How long has it been?" Jerry asks. Amy not knowing who this was said nothing. "I think it was your 6th birthday. You and your mom had come up to visit Victor. You came running into this store looking down every isle . I stopped you and asked what you were looking for and you answered " _Victor is going to buy me a new led rope for my new pony_ " You were so excited."

Jerry was more into telling the story than anything else hadn't noticed Amy was crying. "Miss Amy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to cause you any hurt. Here please sit , can I get you some water?" Amy nods yes and Jerry complies.

Two of the prisoners in the trailer had seen a woman walk into the store and were talking about she must be the one they had come to get. "What are you two talking about?" Ahmed asked

"Well we figured that good looking woman that walked into the store about 5 minutes ago must be who you were after." One for them told him.

Ahmed rushes to the front bars and screams " **AMY** ". Amy jumps to her feet wondering what was happening.

"Don't you worry about that bastard Miss Amy he can't hurt you any more." Jerry tells her.

Amy seeing a window that looks out to that direction moves toward it. Ahmed screams again as Amy gets to the window. She doesn't believe what she sees. "Did he run into a tree or something? His face is all swollen and bloody."

"Jerry laughs, "I take it you don't know what happened after you passed out in Victors arms?"

Amy's reply was "No."

"It was a site to see and will be told around here for a long time. When you came rushing out yelling at the Prince fellow for what he was saying then fainted Ty turned to help you. That gave the Prince enough time to pull his switchblade out and lung at Ty. Victor yelled to Ty and Ty saw it and reacted fast enough that the blade just missed opening him up. Ty as fast as I've ever seen reacted by garbing and holding the arm with the knife and gave that prince an elbow that opened his cheek right up. Then to top it off, your man calmly takes the knife out from his shirt closes it, wraps his hand around it and plow, gives that guy an uppercut that sent him flying three feet in the air and about 6 feet back." Jerry told her with as much excitement as he had smiling the whole time.

Amy decides to get a better look and walks out. Ahmed seeing her asks for her help. "Amy you need to tell these people that you are with me, that you and I are together. You need to help me LC." Hearing Ahmed call her that and the god offal smell made Amy's stomach turn and she barfed all over the place.

The guard and Jerry broke out in laughter. Amy just turned to walk back to the store to rinse her mouth out. Ty had been standing behind a tree the whole time. He was pleasantly surprised by Amy's reaction but he loved the results.

A/n please note: that I love and appreciate every review: I will tell it my way but your idea's help me much more than they could ever hurt so keep them coming: Please only criticize me and not a reviewer

Thanks and this is FUN

PS sorry for all the mistakes

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jerry offers Amy some water and a small bottle of mouth wash to help get the taste out of her mouth. She sees Ty walking up. After she spits out the mouth wash she looks at him saying, " Did you follow me up here or what?"

Ty not wanting to get into an argument replied "I came to buy a bunch of sports drinks for us. Victor is going to try something different tomorrow morning. So if you don't mind what favors do you want?" Ty asks nicely.

"Grape or orange," is all she said.

Ty bought 2 extra for the walk back. "Do you think you can handle a grape one right now or is your stomach still upset?" Ty asks.

Amy reaches over and takes the drink. She stops and drinks half of it down before she starts off again. Ty is walking just a little faster than she is. She doesn't want to ask him to slow down so she asks him a question hoping that will slow him down. "Were you ever going to tell me about what you did to Ahmed ?"

That does not only cause Ty to slow down it causes him to stop and turn to her. "Why is it important to you what I did to him, or are you concerned for his safety and afraid I might hurt him?" Ty barked back at her.

Amy could see that she had Ty mad it her again. She never in all their years they had known each other had Amy seen Ty so angry. "I hear he tried to knife you and if you really want to know I wish you'd of killed the bastard." She told him and walked on.

Ty not being this angry since having to deal with Wade and this Mother had to find a way to expel this desire to destroy something. As he starts back to Victor the idea hit him and he walks past Amy like she was standing still. "How long before dinner?" Ty asks as he enters the kitchen.

"About an hour Ty. Is everything okay?" He asks.

"Just peachy!" He tell him as he turns and walks out the door as Amy is about to come in. Amy watches Ty walk over to the wood pile take off his shirt and start chopping wood. She then turns and puts the sports drinks into the refrigerator.

Amy goes and sit at the table. "Why didn't you tell me what Ahmed tried to do to Ty after I fainted?"

Victor pauses for a few moments before he speaks. "The almost in life, Amy, are really not worth mentioning." Victor lets Amy think about things then asks, "How did it go down there and did you get the wine you were after?"

Amy chuckles to herself and looks up at Victor. "You know darn well I didn't want any of that stuff, I just needed some air. I did meet Jerry, who I don't remember but he remembered me. He told me about a time when I was up here with my Mom on my 6th birthday. I don't recall being here then or that you bought me a new lead rope for Dude."

Victor smiles as he hears Amy's story. "Yes I remember that now. You and your Mom used to come here when she needed to get to a more peaceful place in her heart and mind. That time just happened to be your birthday. You didn't want just any lead rope you want one that my father made. He use to sell them at the store. You used to sit on his lap as he told you stories of these big herds of wild horses. Those were good days Amy."

"I just wish I could remember." Amy told him as the timer alarm went off on the oven.

Victor opens the oven door and put a fork into a couple of the potatoes to make sure they were done and asks Amy if she will call Ty in for dinner. Victor pulls out the potatoes and chicken breast. Amy 's stomach starts to growl.

Ty is swing away with the ax. To Amy it looked like he was trying to smash the blocks of wood not split them. She called him from the porch but he didn't respond. She was about 15 meters away when he caught site of her walking toward him. He stopped and leaned against the handle catching his breath. "Dinners ready." She said and turned to walk back in when he told her thanks. Amy turned and smiled.

That night was another rough one for Amy . She tossed, turned ,mumbled and whimpered most of the night. Ty sleep very little but when Victor called to him and Amy it was time to get up, Ty sprang out of his bed and felt good. They did as Victor planned and the benefits seem to pay off. By the time lunch came around the next day Amy looked, talked and acted 100% better.

While eating lunch Amy asked Ty if he was ready to have that talk now. Ty puts one finger up as in saying one moment and continues eating. After about 5 minutes Amy calmly asks him if he is going to answer . Again he does the same thing, this time Amy catches on. "Yes Ty it will be me who you are talking to not the drugs. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes I am Amy. I believe you and I can now have a good talk. Do you want to walk or should I saddle the horses?" Ty says.

"Lets ride, we did bring them up here to ride didn't we. I'll grab some water and maybe something to snack on and maybe a blanket to sit on." Amy said to Ty and he left to saddle up the horses.

Victor was please that the two of them were speaking to each other like they were. He still felt Amy needed more time but this was a big start for the two of them. "If you two follow the river about a kilometer down stream there is a big sandbar with a nice swimming hole. Take a couple of towels with you just in case." He tells Amy and she caught his drift. Ty was out saddling the horses.

Amy wraps the towel inside the blanket and ties it to the saddle. Ty puts the water and cookies in his saddle bags. "Victor told me about this big sandbar about a kilometer down stream lets head there?" Amy asks as Ty motions for her to lead on.

Spartan and Harley are happy to be out of the barn and to stretch their legs. It was a beautiful Alberta day. Ty was feeling better about himself. Chopping up the wood had really help him gain control of his emotions and fears. Each time he had come down with the head of that ax he had a visions of smashing those fears and thoughts to mush. By the time Amy came to get him from dinner they were all gone. He was thankful. Amy for the first time in months thought before she acted. She felt in control of her actions and it felt _Damn Good_ she thought to herself.

Amy and Spartan came to an open field where there was plenty of room to run. Spartan pranced as he wanted to run. When Ty and Harley made it up to Amy and Spartan, Ty could see what was ahead and said "GO". Harley took off. Spartan pranced to the side one more time turned toward Harley and shot off like a rocket.

It was half way across the opening before Spartan caught up to Harley. Ty and Amy were laughing like nothing had ever come between them. Amy tells Spartan "Go Boy Go" while Ty tells Harley "Hit it" Both horses are in a dead heat as Ty and Amy still were laughing They slowed the horses down to a trot then to a walk. The sandbar was up ahead.

They walk the horses down for a drink. "Look Ty, that looks to be a great place to take a swim."

Ty walks Harley over to get a better look. "You're right it does but we need to talk about somethings first. Undo that blanket and I'll tie the horses up while we talk." Ty tells her as he walks away.

Amy lays out the blanket and put the towels behind her. Ty comes with the cookies and the water. Amy lies down and munches on a cookie and Ty does the same. Ty hears Amy whimpering softly. "What happen Amy?" He asks

Amy with a cracked voice asked if he remembered doing almost the exact same thing laying on a blanket in a field together eating cookies as they stared at the clouds in the sky.

Ty feeling a lump in his throat said "Yes I do Ames."

Amy sits up and faces Ty. She looks down at her left hand and starts to play with her engagement ring. Tears are welding up in her eyes so fast that thing are getting out of focus. She lifts her head and looks Ty straight in the eye and asks "Do you want these back Ty?"

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ty looks over at Amy and wipes away her tears. He holds her hands in his and as he looks her in the eye asks, "No Amy I don't want it back. I do want you to be honest with me and tell me how and why you allowed yourself to get into this mess."

Amy takes a deep breath. "Ty, please understand that I truly regret I made the stupid decision to go on that trip. I remember seeing in your eyes that you didn't want me to go. I should of listened to my heart and not my ego and what a big ego I had too. I thought, me a small fish in the ocean gets to showcase her talents on the world stage for everyone to see. Boy was I wrong. Yes Ty, Ahmed's money did have a lot to do with me going. The money he had promised me and the exposure of my trailing skills I felt would set us up for life. My ego talking again." She tells him and he looks away.

Amy takes away one of her hands from Ty and with it turns his head back to face her. "I don't know if I can explain to you Ty just what my mind and body were going through when I climbed up in that chopper. The thrill mentally of _this is it_ and the physical arousal was something I had never felt before. It wasn't a sexual arousal is was more like my whole body was tingling, it was weird but it did feel good. Once on the chopper Ahmed started making his move on me. We were strapped in right next to each other and had to put ear protection on it was so loud. Ahmed leans over and moves one of my ear pieces and puts his mouth right up to me ear and tell me how much fun we are going to have together. His talking and his breathing in my ear along with the way my body was tingling, I found myself getting turned on. I pulled my head away from him and gave him the okay sign. He stopped until we got on his jet. He would touch me on the arm, shoulder and leg once and I acted like I was tired and closed my eyes for the rest of the flight.

It was late when we got to his Villa. I asked where the trainer room was that Adrian told me he stayed at but Ahmed had other plans. My room was right across from his. He told me to get some rest and that in the morning I had to be at the dress makers at 8am for fittings for my uniforms, evening dresses and formal gowns that I needed to have ready. I started to question him about all that but he had walked off.

Amy getting a little parched takes a drink of her water and continues.

The next morning I was awaken and told to dress in my work clothes. Yes, I thought to myself I'm ready but was whisked off in a limo for the dress makers. I was dropped off at the side door of the shop. A lady around 30 came and introduced herself to me as Essie." Amy looked up as she mentioned her name and saw Ty's head spring up to look her in the eye. "You must be Miss Amy. You are Ahmed new trainer I understand she asked and and I said yes. We sat in her small kitchen and the smell of her coffee made me want some. I hadn't had a think to eat since the night before I slept on the plane. She made me a cup and it was the strongest coffee I had ever had. She asked me all kind of questions about Canada and horses. The cups of coffee over there are small so I asked for another. She laughed and warned me not to drink to much. I asked why and she said because the way she blends her coffee it can cause one to get aroused. I just chuckled to myself and drink my second one down.

She then took me to her office I guess you'd call it. She then explained how she did what she does and that was make a woman beautiful. On her computer she showed me different models that she had pose in different way in their bras and panties. The program she had would allow her to take a dress make it any size and place it over the photo of the model so she could see how it looked on them. She wanted me to strip so she could get some picture of me in different poses. As I striped she left for a few minutes and came back with a pair of pants. She tossed them to me and asked me to try them on. They are the pant part of your uniform she told me. They fit a little tight on my ass but buttoned easy enough.

She walks over and turns me around shaking her head as I turn. She slaps my ass as she tells me we can't have this. She points to my pantie line showing. Take those pants and your panties off I'll be right back so told. She is a bit bossy I thought but thought nothing of it. I had no idea what was coming next.

When she came back I thought to myself _oh my god does she look hot._ She was a very beautiful woman Ty. Her greens eyes were not as beautiful as yours put could be just as piercing. Her hair was short and a light red. She was wearing a black sheer robe, a black sheer thong and a black sheer bra and a tall pair of heels. She walked up to me and handed me what she wanted me to put on as she stood and watched. I felt intimidated by her and did as she asked. She had given me a matching set of silk bra and panties. The panties were cheekies. She had me try on my uniform pants again. She walks behind me and slaps my ass again this time not as hard and said that is what she wanted to see. She walks me over to this tall mirror and has me stand with my ass facing the mirror, she rolls an small one in to show me that the line were gone. We should always keep our men wondering she told me. I told her about you not being around and she told me not to worry I'd have men falling at my feet by the time she was through with me. I told her I was here to train Ahmed's team but I could tell she didn't believe me.

She then told me she was going to have another cup of coffee and asks if I wanted one which I excepted. As we were having our coffee she asked me if I were a virgin and I told her yes. I again told her about you, she didn't seem interested. She told me it was now time for her to teach me how to walk up and down stairs in heels. I tried to tell her it wasn't necessary that I was here to train Ahmed's team. I thought she got it but I was wrong. She had me stand in the heels against the backdrop and took picture. When I didn't have the pose the way she wanted she could come over and move my body how she wanted it. Her touch would send small tingles through me and she knew it. A couple of times she had placed her hands on my inner thigh to move it out or forward and she would always brush her hand against my crotch. When the pictures were done she went to her computer and started to place different dress and gowns on me. I was behind her leaning down watching her do this and was in awe on how hot I could look. She asked if I'd like to try on one of the dresses and of course I said yes. She brought out this black shoulder less and backless dress. It stayed up by the chocker style collar It fit like glove but I could tell she didn't like something about it. She took me over to the mirror again and showed me my ass. You could see my pantie line even though I was wearing Cheekies. She squats in front on me and tell me to hick up the dress. It didn't have to go far for me to realize what she wanted to do. We were both looking into each other eyes as she slowly pulls my panties off. She never took her eyes off mine as she stands and rubs her hand against my vagina. I shudder at her touch, our faces inches apart her hand comes up and pulls me in as she tries to kiss me. I pull away but she pushes me against a wall. She grabs my hands and puts them behind me wedging them against the wall. She is much stronger than I realized. She orders me to give her my tongue and I didn't resist. We kissed passionately for awhile, her hands roaming all over my body and by now mine were doing the same to her. I let her seduce me Ty." Amy told him as she turned to get up.

Ty grabs her arm stopping her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going for a swim I'm hot." Amy replies

Ty lets go, then says, "Are you hot because you were talking about Essie seducing you are because It's a warm day?"

Amy looks at Ty in what he thought was a strange way. "Why would you ask me a question like that Ty?"

Ty stands and walks the few steps that it takes to be right in front of her. "Because of the other night Amy. You were tossing, turning and moaning then you rolled on your back put your hand in your shorts and played with yourself asking Essie to please eat your pussy until you had a climax." Ty told her and walked to the river leaving Amy completely speechless.

The talk to be continued


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ty sits down by the river and pulls his boots off. His mind is flooded with Amy's words as he looks off at the clouds to the west. He doesn't seem to remember time when all of a sudden Amy comes running by him naked and jumps into the river. She stands and turns toward Ty her tits exposed and asks if he's coming in or is he to chicken. Ty takes his socks off and stands as Amy watches. Ty realizes Amy is going to see his erection but doesn't care and off goes his pants. He starts to walk into the river. Amy's words stop him.

"Tell me Ty Bordon whys your dick standing straight up?" She asks as she is moving toward him.

"I see you, is why." He replies as he tries to avoid her advancement.

Amy not believing a word he just said blocks his path into the river. They are just an arms length away from each other. Amy brakes the ice so to speak. "So if I bent it down, will it touch the top of you knee?" She asks in a soft way.

Ty chuckles, "If you bend him down in his present condition, you'll break him for sure."

Amy moves closer and puts her hand around Ty's hard shift and stands on her tiptoes to whisper "We can't have that now can we." Amy then asks. "So Ty I want to know why you just asked me if I was hot from what Essie did to me or the weather, what is your reason for this hard cock I'm holding?"

Ty tries to back up so Amy will let go of him but she follows. " Okay lets sit and I'll tell you" he explains. Amy lets go as Ty sits on his jeans. She straddles his lower legs. Ty reaches over and grabs his shirt and spreads it out next to him. "Here" he tells her.

"I'd rather sit right her and watch your dick if it's all the same to you," she tells him with a grin.

Ty doesn't say anything for a few moments then starts to speak as Amy reaches for his still hard dick. "It's like this Amy if another man were to touch you I'd want to kill him." Ty pauses Amy starts to reach for him again. "Okay Amy you win, one of my biggest fantasies about us was to have a three some with an other woman. You telling that about Essie got my dick hard. Now are you satisfied?" He asks.

Amy wasting no time said, "No" moves up to straddle Ty dick and guides it into her vagina and slowly sits. They both feel her hymen brake. Amy gasps and lowers herself all the way down onto Ty's hardness. She slowly starts to move her hips. Ty felt he was in heaven. Their mouth met and their tongues played with each other as they enjoyed something they each felt was over due. It wasn't until Ty started to play and suck on Amy's firm tits and hard nipple that Amy felt she was losing control and wanted Ty to thrust himself into her harder and harder. "Give it me Ty, oh my god Ty I love the feel of you in my pussy. Ty holding Amy is close to him as he could pushes her down on his dick as he lifts his hips and they both come together. Ty falls backward and Amy follows. Neither wanted to move, the each felt a glow.

Amy chuckles and wiggles her ass ever so slightly. "What was that for?' Ty asks.

Amy chuckles, "Well your once hard dick kind of shriveled up and I shook him out, is all." Amy told him as she starts laughing.

Ty gets out from under Amy, he then bends down picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder and runs into the water. She is still laughing as he tosses her in. Amy come up with a mouth full of water and squirts it at him and the water play time begins. Ty swims underwater and comes up behind Amy. He stands and pulls her in, her ass press against his manhood. He move her hair away from the ears he wanted and whispers, "If this river wasn't so cold I bet my dick would be so hard right now." He then turns her around and tells her he loves her. Amy arms wrap themselves around Ty's neck as her legs wrap themselves around Ty waist. They walk out of the water that way over to the blanket. They lie down pulling the blanket over them and are lost in wet kisses. It doesn't take Ty long to warm up if you catch my drift and the love making went on till the sun started to set in the west.

Victor was waiting for them in the barn when they finally made it back. He could tell by Amy's messed up hair that things went well on their ride. "I'll brush the horses down" he told them. "Dinner is in the oven, better get it before it gets to dry," he told them. They walked hand in hand for the first time in almost 5 months to the house.

Amy looked at Ty as they eat dinner and asked, "Will you sleep with me tonight Ty?"

Ty tilts his head to the side and answers "This is Victor's house Amy we will have to ask him. I would like to talk more if you are up to it?" Ty tells her as Victor walks in.

"I see you two found that swimming hole. I'm sure Amy you don't remember wading around in there on your 6th birthday do you?"

"No I don't Victor but today has been full of surprises. I can tell you this though Victor I will remember swimming in there today for the rest of my life." Amy told him as she smiled at Ty.

Amy having finished her dinner excused herself so she could take a shower. Ty helped with cleaning up the kitchen. "I take it Ty you two had a good talk?"

Ty leans against the sink as he wipes a dish dry and tells Victor that it was an honest and open talk. Thats when Ty decides to ask Victor if he and Amy could continue their talk in her bed tonight. He realized how that sounded and quickly told Victor he was sorry for the way that had come out. They both laughed and Victor told him he fully understood.

While Amy was in the shower Lou had sent a fax. Amy had gotten a small box with a letter from someone in France named Essie. Lou wanted to know if she wanted her to send it up to Victors or hold it until she got home. Ty told Victor he would talk to Amy about that tonight.

When Amy comes out of the bathroom Ty tells her the good new as he called it and said he'd join her after his shower. Amy pulls the blankets back for Ty to get in and he notices she is naked. After hes in Amy gets under the cover and pulls Ty's boxers off. Her head and an arm emerge from the covers. The boxer go flying toward a chair. "You won't be needing those" Amy tells him.

They each lay on their side facing each mother. "Lou sent a fax while you were in the shower." He told her "Its a small box and letter from Essie," he told her. "Lou wants to know if you want her to send it here or hold it until you get home."

Amy didn't have to think very hard or long "I want her to sent the box and letter up here." She didn't sound very happy.

Ty waited for Amy to talk but she was in her own thoughts. "A penny for your thoughts." He told her

Amy snapped out of whatever or where ever she was in her mind."Whats that Ty?" she asks then realized she had heard the question. " Oh I was just thinking about how I made such I fool of myself, to you the family and of course those that my ego was to impress. So tell me Ty what questions do you want answered?" Amy asked

Ty thinks and asks, "Is Essie why you shaved?"

"Yes she was Ty. That first day after we, you know, we showered together and she shaved me." Amy , Ty could see was trying not to smile.

"Whats so funny Amy?" Ty asked and Amy could tell he was very serious.

"Do you remember when we would ask each other question about would we do this or that when we were in the loft. You asked me once if I'd ever shave, and I answered an emphatic NO. Remember?" Ty smiles and nods yes. "Well that was a naïve me talking. Now think about this for me before you answer," she asks. "If we were married and you enjoyed going down on me but had to pick my pubic hairs out from between your teeth or if I went down on you then we kissed and had hairs in our mouths that would or could be a turnoff. Why not shave and not have that problem?" She asked.

The logic was good he thought."Okay. How many times did the two of you make love I guess you'd call it?" Ty asked but really didn't want her to answer.

Amy puts a hand on Ty's cheek, "Ty, what you and I did earlier that was making love." She tells him. Essie and I were together many time however we had sex only 3 times. The first time is when I shared with you earlier. The second times was when Ahmed and I had come back from those trips and I hadn't heard from anyone here so I went to see her and cried on her shoulder so to speak and we had sex. The third was about 2 weeks before I was to come home. The new pills had me so damn horny Ty that I had to relieve myself sometimes twice a day. I did my best to keep away from Ahmed's advances and I'm so happy I did. Essie was away for me to have that physical contact but not have to worry about losing my virginity. My mind was all mess up Ty but at least I held that part together." Amy told him and hoped he would believe her.

"Why didn't you leave Amy? You could of gotten on a plane at any time and come home?" He asked knowing some the answer to that question.

Amy takes a deep breath "I'm sure you know that Ahmed had my passport the whole time I was there. I had a specific driver that went everywhere I went I was under constant watch Ty." She tells him but she knew in her heart that she wasn't finished and continued. "Those first few weeks of all that travel, the gowns , the jewelry and the places were very over whelming to me Ty and I wanted to stay. There I've said what you all have believed all this time about me. I did love that life style. I threw away every value my family, you and life had taught me up till then and threw it all out the window for the fancy life style. Then the pills and things snowballed on me. I felt lost , used and a failure."

Ty pulls Amy in, she rests her head on his chest. "Ty" she whispers. He doesn't answer. She lifts her head to see Ty is fast asleep. She too closes her eyes and they both have a peaceful sleep.

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The smell of Victor's coffee caused Amy to wake. She looked at the alarm clock and it was 8:30. She rolls over to say something to Ty but he wasn't there. She gets dressed and as she enters the kitchen Ty is coming in from outside. "Was wondering if you were going to sleep the day away or not," he said to her.

Amy rubs her eyes and stretches her arms out. "If it wasn't for the strong smell of Victor's coffee I might still be counting sheep." She told them and walks over to get a cup. "What have you been up to this morning?" She asks.

Ty takes his cup over and fills it, then sits at the table. "I've taken care of the horses and went on the hill to give a call to Scott. I wanted to see how things where going without me and to see if he needed me back real soon. I also called Lou and filled her in on how you are doing and asked if she'd send you that box and letter asap. She said she would and for me to give you her love."

Amy waited from Ty to tell her if Scott needed him back but he didn't. Amy could sense Ty was in one of his silent thinking moods and didn't want to upset him.

Amy looked at Victor and asked what was his plan for her today. "Well my girl I believe most if not all the poisons are out of your body. What you need to do is work on cleaning out your mind."

Amy looked bewildered "I don't understand what you mean by cleaning out my mind Victor? I'm thinking good thought and can think things rationally now so what do I have to clean out?"

Victor gets up from the table and starts cleaning the dishes in the sink. "You remember the time you were here Amy when Spartan was giving you trouble. You and I went for a walk where I explained to you about how we need to have balance in our lives? You my girl need to find that balance."

Amy sat and pondered what Victor had told her. She looks at Ty, "Victor if you don't need either of us for a while I believe Ty and I have more thing to talk about." Ty nods his head in agreement and the the two walk out toward the river.

Neither said a word for the longest time. Amy speaks first. "You fell asleep on me last night."

Ty stops and walks over to a fallen tree where he sits down. Amy follows. Ty just sits there looking off into the distance, he's rubbing the palms of his hands on his thighs. Amy could see that he was having trouble dealing with whatever he was thinking about. She kept silent. Ty turns to her, "I didn't fall asleep on you. Your last confession last night was something I hoped I'd never hear. It got me to wonder and it still has me wondering."

"Wondering what Ty?" Amy asked softly.

Ty quickly stands and faces Amy. "Do you even remember what you last told me last night?" He asked with tension in his voice.

Amy then realizes what she had said. "What I told you last night was the truth Ty, I didn't lie. I at the time I did love all the glamor, the attention. I was treated like royalty and it was exciting. I was having the time of my life. I was getting to experience things I never could here. But thats over now Ty."

"Is it?" was his reply which Amy didn't expect.

Amy stands, they are almost face to face. "Ty those days are over for me. I am a small fish and don't want to ever leave home again. I belong here with you." She tell him as she touches his arm.

Ty looks at her, "I wish I could believe you Amy. I told you the other day that love for me wasn't the issue, that trust was. My trust in your love for me Amy became broken the moment you got on that damn chopper. Hearing you sit here and talk about how much you loved it there I can see that you still do. Watching you masturbate to the thoughts of that woman and hearing you talk in your sleep to how much you wanted her Amy is what I see as the truth right now. Your actions tell one story, your words tell another. You are out of balance."

Amy is starting to feel desperate to win Ty's trust back. She puts both hands on his chest and tries to pull him down for a kiss. He doesn't do as she wants so she lets go and back up a step. "Okay Ty, what do I have to do to prove to you that I'm all yours. I thought our love making yesterday would of told you I'm all yours but I guess I was wrong, again."

Ty is frustrated and sit back down. "Amy, as easy as it was for you to leave me and go with Ahmed how am I to trust you that it won't happen again. Some rich handsome oil guy could bring you a horse to work on or better yet he could have you come out to his fancy ranch and seduce you." He said and walks off.

Amy thought better than go after Ty. He had things to work out in his mind and she knew she did too.

Amy walked back toward the house and went to the barn to see Spartan. He nickered when he saw her enter. She grabs a brush and starts grooming him as she talks to him. "Spartan my old friend I'm in real trouble . I have messed things up with everyone. At least you still love me don't you boy?' Spartan nickers as if he was giving her an answer back.

Victor had been in his medicine room when he heard Amy's voice. "I see you still like to talk to your horse." He tells her. "So wheres Ty?' He asks

Amy walks over to the railing of Spartans pen. She put a foot up to the bottom railing as she rest her head on her a hands on the top rail. "He thinks that if I get the chance to leave with another rich guy I will." She told Victor. "I don't know why he would think that now that I gave myself to him yesterday."

Victor walks up to stand next to Amy on the opposite side of the pen. "From all I know of what has happened Amy ,do you blame him? If he did that to you, would you trust him?" Victor then walks away leaving Amy to think.

Amy turns and slides down the rails to sit on the floor. Spartan goes over and leans his head down sniffing at Amy's hair. Amy is having flashbacks of all the times Ty had really done nothing to deserve Amy's missed trust but she had it for him anyway. _What a damn fool I've been,_ she thought.

To be continued


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ty was more than frustrated, he was pissed. He felt he had helped Amy all he could. It was now her time to think about what direction she wants her life to go. What he wanted was to leave and go back to work and school. He heads to the hill behind Jackie's place to call Caleb.

The words Victor had told her set her mind to thinking. Lou's words _your lucky he's still around_ rang through her head. Amy decides to take Spartan for a ride. Going on rides used to be her way of relieving stress and a good way for her to clear her mind. This ride gave her a plan that she thought would show Ty she was here to stay. She couldn't wait to tell him.

Ty stayed away from Victor's most of the day. He felt better knowing Caleb would be here about noon tomorrow to take him back. He works his way back to the house around 4 that afternoon. He goes into the barn to check on the horses and sees that Spartan is gone. He gets a brush and starts to groom Harley as Victor is leaving his medicine room.

"How has your day been Ty?" Victor ask.

Ty turns to him Victor, "If it's okay with you Victor I think I'll leave tomorrow. I really need to get back to school and work. I called Caleb and he'll be here sometime early afternoon. I don't need to be here for Amy anymore."

Victor shakes his head in agreement and asks, "Have you told her that yet?"

"I will at dinner," was Ty's reply.

Sitting at the dinner table Victor sensed it was the calm before the storm because no on was talking. Without warning Ty tells Amy that Caleb is coming to pick him up early tomorrow afternoon and take him back to Hudson.

"Good, I'm going with you." Is all she said as she continued to eat.

Her response set Ty back in his seat so to speak. He expected a fight or some kind of questioning as to why. "Don't you think you need to spend more time here Amy, working with Victor?"

Amy looks up from her plate at Ty."No Ty I don't. What I think is I need to get back to France and get my things."

Ty looked confused. "I thought Lisa moved your horses to her place and your money so you could get at it from Ottawa?"

"I want my jewelry and the cloths that were made for me. They belong to me and I want them. I also want to talk to Lisa's friend the Detective about the videos Ahmed had of me. I want them back as well." Amy told the two of them.

Ty shakes his head at her logic but decides to let it go. He knew it was useless to argue with her. Amy seeing Ty's reaction adds "I'm doing this for us Ty."

Ty can't believe what he just heard. "You didn't go there the first time for us Amy and you won't be this time either. What are you going to do with these fancy dresses here Amy? Are you going to muck out the barn with them? I think you are just making up an excuse to go back." Ty, tells her as he picks up his plate and puts it in the sink.

"On my ride today Ty, I realized that the trip to Europe and how I built that whole thing up in my head before I had even left, was nothing more than a lie. Ahmed played my ego and I let him and in doing that Ty I let you and my family down. I want to go back Ty to get those things so I can sell them. With what I have already in the bank combined with what the jewelery is worth we could have over $4000,000.00 to use to buy us any ranch we want Ty." Amy told with excitement.

Ty comes over and sits next to her at the table. She turns so they are facing each other. Ty places his hands on her thighs and looks her straight in the eyes, "I want no part of that money Amy and I do mean, No Part. I will not live on a ranch that that money had anything to do with its purchase. I don't know if you understand where I'm coming from but that is the way I feel."

"You don't think I earned it do you Ty ?"

"I look at it this way. When you got on that chopper and left was the moment you quit working for Ahmed. He didn't intend for you to be his head trainer the whole time. From the time you left he tried to buy your affection. The last money I feel you earned was the money he gave you to fix Zeus, which you did."

"So you expect me to just leave it and not touch any of it. What about all that he has put me through in the last 5 months? Don't you think he owes me something?"

Ty could tell that Amy wasn't trying to argue but that she wanted to understand. "Monetarily no, physically yes. I believe he will pay for what he has done to you and the families back at his Villa when he's in prison where he'll be for a long time."

"Okay, I kind of see where you are coming from. Now so I fully understand you don't even think I'm entitled to the money from the sale of the horses?"

Ty thinks for a moment then speaks "If my memory is correct Ahmed gave you $25,000.00 to fix Zeus, Right?" Amy nodded in agreement. "Okay you fixed 4 horses over there so you should be entitled to the same compensation. But Amy I still want no part of any money you made in France are we clear on that?"

"Yes Ty, we are."

Victor was very pleased in the two of them. They had points of view each got to express without the other being offended. A major difference than when they first arrived. Victor hands Amy his plate and says, "That ride you took today seemed to shed some light into your understanding Amy and I'm pleased that it did."

Amy stopped and turned to face him and Ty. "It was Victor. I realized I needed to start trusting Ty's judgment more.

After the dishes were cleaned Ty and Amy went out to feed the horses. Ty was still somewhat concerned how easy Amy agreed with him about all that money so he asks, "Amy are you sure you are okay with giving up all that money?"

Amy walks out of Spartans stall and over to where Ty is standing "Yes Ty. The moment you talked that about the money and I thought about what you said I had a vision of us coming home to our ranch knowing that he had paid for it. The thought almost turned my stomach. So yes Ty I'm okay with it. Now can I have a kiss?" She asks. Ty obliges.

When they made it back to the house Ty excused himself he was going to take a shower and go to bed he told them. Amy and Victor talked about how she felt and horses of course. She told Victor she felt good about where her head was but was concerned because she still hadn't had her period.

To be continued


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Amy decides to crawl into bed with Ty. As she lifts the sheet to get in, he stirs, looks up at her and mumbles "What are you doing?"

"I want to be next to you tonight. We might not have the chance to do this again for awhile." She tells him.

"Okay Amy, but no sex. Okay?" He tells her and rolls over and was back to sleep in minutes.

Amy nods her head yes. As she lay there next to Ty her mind is not quiet. Her thoughts are on the letter and box from Essie. She is hoping it is nothing of any importance. Ty rolls on to his back. Amy turns to her side and watches Ty sleep. The more she looks at him the more excited she becomes. She wants so bad to pull the covers off Ty's bottom half. It didn't take long for Ty to do that for her, as he kicks the sheet off. Ty looks so inviting to Amy. She slowly put her hand into his boxers and gently pulls out his manhood. She leaves it exposed and thinks about all the times over the years she has wanted him inside her.

As I was looking at Ty my mind flashes back to the first time I let Essie have me . I remembered the adrenaline rush and how Essie made me feel. The tingles that I had were in no way comparable to the numbness I had always felt when Ty kissed or even touched me. He excited me like nothing ever had. I remember the crying I had done after I let Essie have me the first time. I think back to the second time I gave in. Ahmed had been pressing me to give up on Ty and my family. With no response from home and depressed I reasoned it was better to give into my need for affection to Essie than it would be to Ahmed. I do remember making the first move and Essie was more than willing to have me. The third time was very different it was at Ahmed's villa. It was two weeks before I was to leave. The new medication I was on causing me to have these desires to climax any way I could. I was fearful I would not be able to control myself at Ahmed's party that night. I was afraid that if we danced and he rubbed himself against me like he loved to do this time I wouldn't be able to control my desires to be touched. Making myself come wasn't doing it for me. I needed the affection, the touch of someone. I did my best to avoid Ahmed. I walked back to the kitchen where there was another set of stairs to the second floor. I heard Essie ask me if I was leaving so soon. I remember taking her hand and leading her to my room and locking the door. I do remember telling her what Ty said I did in that dream. I also remember the passion we each had for each other that night. It was wild and it was good, but when I felt Ty inside of me, I felt complete. The love making we shared at the sandbar was real love making. I wonder how I can ever explain that to Ty.

Ty rolls onto his right side facing Amy and as he does he cocks his leg which causes his hair around his manhood to get pulled. He reaches down to straighten himself out when he realizes his manhood is not where it shouldn't be. He opens his eyes to see Amy beautiful blue eyes looking right at him and she is smiling. "Did you pull him out Amy?" Ty asks softly.

"Yes Ty I did. I couldn't sleep and when you rolled over on your back I couldn't resist. I wanted to do more than just look at him but you did say no hanky panky." She replied

"Why can't you sleep?"

Amy sits up and faces Ty. "I can't sleep because I'm trying to figure out how the hell am I ever going to convince you that you are the most important thing in my life. How am I ever going to convince you that I'd rather be here with you living a mud hut, if that was all that was available. That I don't want or need anything else but you in my life. I've screwed up big time Ty and I see that. The damage is done and I'm trying to figure how I can show you I've changed. I also know how upset you are about what happened the other night in my sleep. I wouldn't blame you at all if you wanted to end our relationship."

Ty reached over to touch her arm as he said, "No Amy I don't want end our relationship but I do want to understand what happened with Essie?"

Amy takes a deep breath. "I told you she and I spent time together. She taught me how to do Ballroom dances like the Tango ,Waltz, Rumba and the Foxtrot. She taught me how to dance because Ahmed loved to dance. She taught me which fork to use, how to do thing a country girl isn't taught when it comes to be with the higher up, she called them.

She taught me other things also Ty," Amy pauses looks up into Ty's eyes and then continues. "We watches different type of adult videos." Amy takes another deep breath. "We never had sex before, during or after watching them. They were for my learning she would tell me because I was still a virgin. There were ones where it was a girl taking care of herself. The others were of a man and woman. She want to show me the best way to treat myself and a man. I wouldn't swear to it but I believe Ahmed was hoping I would get so horny that I'd want him and Ty that would never happen. I never wanted Ahmed in that way, ever.

The last time Essie and I had sex was at Ahmed's villa. He was having a party and like I told you before this pills had me so horny I was afraid that if we danced and he started rubbing himself against me I'd lose it. I avoided him as much as I could. We did dance a tango and after that I had to excuse myself to use the bathroom. What I did was head to the kitchen to use the back stairs to go to my room. As I started up the stairs I heard Essie's voice asking me why I was going to my room. I took her by the hand and lead her to my room and locked the door.

At that moment in time Ty the drugs had so much power over me I had to have someone to touch me. I had to feel someone against me. I had no idea Essie was even at the party. I had never seen her at Ahmed villa before, but I didn't care. I was just happy it was her and not Ahmed. We did have passionate sex Ty and I do remember saying those words to her. But Ty, when you and I made love the other day, that was a million time better than anything I have ever experienced.

I'm aware that it will take time for you to trust me again and I except that. I just want a chance Ty to show you that you mean the would to me. I'm done not listening to you . I know you never want to get in my way of learning and advancing in my training, but please don't ever let me go do another thing like that without you there with me."

Ty could see the seriousness in Amy face. He expected what she had to say. He didn't like it but he understood. He knew by past experiences what power drugs had on someone so he decides to lighten the mood in the room. He lies down and takes off his boxers and softly asks, "So would you like to show me what you learned about satisfying a man?"

To be continued


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ty and Amy were all smiles the next morning at breakfast. Ty went to take care of the horses while Amy went to get her things together. Victor was heading out the door when a FedEx truck pulled into the yard. Amy hearing a truck, walked out to see who it was. Once she saw it was a FedEx truck she knew it was the letter and box from Essie. Victor signed for them and walked over to the porch to give the package to Amy who hadn't moved. Ty hears the truck leave and sees Victor give the package to Amy. He decides stands at the barn door and watch.

Amy seemed to look down at the package in her hand for the longest time. She then walks to the end of the porch and sits down, her back is to Ty. Ty decides to get some more coffee and heads to the house. He is hoping for Amy's sake that what ever is in that letter and box doesn't cause Amy anymore harm. He was to soon find out that wasn't going to be the case.

Not a minute later Amy came flying into the house running to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. The next thing Ty heard was Amy throwing up in the toilet. Amy on her way to the bathroom had dropped the letter from Essie. Ty found it outside the bathroom door wrinkled up. He straightens it out and reads it.

Victors comes in to see how things were and finds Ty standing outside the bathroom door with tears streaming down his cheeks. He can also hear Amy crying and the smell of fresh vomit was present. "Ty what is wrong here?" Victor asks.

"I can't tell you Victor. Amy is going to have to tell you. I'm not saying." Ty tells him and walks out of the house.

Victor taps on the bathroom door, "Amy are you okay?"

After a few minutes he hears water running in the sink and Amy told him she'd be right out. She was still teary eyed as she came out. "Victor my body and my spirit have been violated. I need them to be cleansed as soon as I can. Please Victor I need this." Amy cried as she asked.

Victor replies, "I'll start the fire right now. What I will need for you to do is drink plenty of water and meet me in my medicine room in about 15 minutes."

"Okay. Do you know where Ty is?" Amy asked

Victor pointed outside and Amy went to find him. Ty was sitting on the ground leaning against a fence post when Amy came out the front door. They both saw each other at the same time. Ty got up and ran toward Amy and she did the same toward Ty. When they met, their hug was a comfort to them both, no words were said the tears from each one, said enough.

When they did part Amy told Ty about the cleanse that Victor was going to do for her and she asked Ty if he would be part of it and he said yes. They walked to the barn hand in hand. Ty pulled out the letter from his back pocket and handed it to Amy. "Did you read all of it Amy?"

Amy turns to Ty, "No I didn't and I'm not sure if I want to."

"I think you should. It will explain what is in the package It also explains how Essie got hold of whats in there. I believe if you don't read it all then your spirit can't be fully cleansed." Ty explained

As the two walked into Victor's medicine room he looked at Amy, "I over heard what your man Ty was telling you and I have to agree with him Amy. It is important that you have everything out in the open if you understand my meaning. Now here this is for you." as he hand Amy her herbs mixed in honey. "Ty this is for you. You also need a cleanse." He hands Ty his herbs. "The lodge will be ready in a little over an hour from now. I suggest you read your letter and decide what to do with what ever is in that small package and drink plenty of water."

Ty went to get them each a couple of bottles of water while Amy went and sat on the porch were she had left the small package. She started reading before Ty had gotten there and was feeling sick to her stomach again but had it read without having to run to the bathroom again. When Ty did get there he offered her a sports drink but took the water instead. They each took their herbs and were silent.

"I read the rest of the letter Ty as you were getting the water. Do you want to read it now?" Amy asked.

"I read most of it. I sure would like to say no but I know I need to for you and for me." Ty said as he took the letter from Amy.

Amy could see the difficulty Ty was having. Tears were forming in both their eyes. As Ty finished he cleared his throat to speak but words wouldn't come out. The anger he used to know as a child came flooding over him. He stood and let out a scream that a Comanche Warrior would have been fearful of. He then fell to his knees and wept like a child. Amy had never seen Ty like this. She knelt beside him and held him.

Victor hearing Ty's warrior like cry, came over to see if there was anything he could do. Amy hearing someone walk up looks up to see Victor. "Victor would it be okay if we burn the letter and the contents of the package in the fire that is heating our cleansing rocks?"

"Yes. It would be very good." Victor tell her and walks away.

Ty gains his composure and apologizes to Amy for loosing his cool. "I don't know what had gotten over me. When I read that damn letter I got visions of Wade violating my mother and the thought of that bastard standing over you in your sleep and masturbating himself is more than I could take. I had to let the pressure out somehow."

"Oh Ty, you have nothing to apologizes for. I'm the one who was deceived by the two of them. Everyone of his own team and their families were deceived by Ahmed for a lot longer than I was. I really don't want to remember any of this any more. And just so you know I will not be going back to France for any reason unless you are there with me. I will have Lisa or her Detective friend get the cloths and jewelry and sell it all. Lisa can sell the horses for me and I'd give that to some Child Abuse Foundation in Paris. I don't even want the money he paid me for Zeus I'll give that away also. I know Ty it won't be easy for me and for you to forget want happened but lets do our best to forget and forgive. Okay?"

Ty pulls her in for a passionate kiss. When they separated Ty says, "Come on,lets go burn that trash."

To be continued


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Victor was adding wood to the fire as Ty and Amy walked up. Ty was about to open the package when a Tsuu T'ina Nation Police truck pulls into Victor's yard. Victor recognized the driver but the two passengers he had never seen before. He walks over to the drivers side of the truck and waits for his old friend to get out. "Victor my old friend, you are looking well I see. I'm sure you know why we are here?"

"Billy it's good to see you too and yes we do know why you are here." Victor replied.

"Good then let me introduce Inspector Taylor from Public Safety Canada and Constable Rodriguez from Hudson. We need to talk to the three of you separately." He tells them as he walks over to where Ty and Amy are standing. Billy stands in front of Ty and asks "You must be Ty Bordon?" I'm Detective Billy Blackhawk." Billy then turns to Amy, "Amy, I'm honored to see you again. I last saw you a few years back when you did the Ring of Fire in Hudson. It is good to see you again and may I add you are as beautiful as your mother."

Amy was surprised by his last statement. "Thanks" is all that she could say for some reason.

Inspector Taylor then took over. "Ty we are here get to the true about what happened the other day concerning Ahmed Al Saeed. He claims you assaulted him when he tried to get his fiancée and remove her from here."

As soon as he had said that both Amy and Ty began talking. The Inspector raises his hand for them to quiet down. "I'm just telling you what Ahmed claims. No one that we have found so far can verify that you are his fiancée. However he says he has proof that you are. I'm sure we will get to the bottom of this before I leave. Now I will talk to Ty, Amy you can go with the Detective and Victor you are with the Constable. We have questions to ask and when we are done we will get together again."

As the groups moved off Inspector Taylor asked Ty what was in the package. "I'm not sure we were just about to open it when you all came."

"Well I'll get back to that later. Tell me your version of what happened that day."

When the three had finished being questioned they all met on Victor's porch. The three officers gathered by Billy truck to learn what the others had learned. When they were done they all gathered at the porch. "Well your stories seem to match. Ty I will need that t-shirt you were wearing that has the rip in it from the knife. Now it is my understanding Amy you are up here for a cleanse from drugs that Ahmed 's doctors prescribed for you." Amy nodded yes. "Now I also understand that you received a small package with a letter from someone in France. Does that letter shed any light on this case?"

Amy looked over to Ty, then back to the Inspector. "Yes it does. It's from a lady named Essie that I learned from the letter worked for Ahmed in different ways. She was a dress maker Ahmed had sent me to see to have Evening dresses and gowns made for me. Being from Hudson I didn't have the right clothing for what he was going to have me do. I went to France under the assumption that I was head trainer for Ahmed's Equestrian team. He had other plans. Essie was to teach me how to act or behave myself in situations with the upper class as she put it and she was right. She would seduce people for Ahmed who would then blackmail them for whatever he needed done. The doctor who Ahmed was in partnership with was seduced by Essie and she had pictures for him and her together. He is married with children and fell into their trap. The rest of the letter is private. If the France government want to know what is in the letter, I will send them a copy but the things that pertain to me I will black out. " Amy told him.

Inspector Taylor didn't like Amy's proclamation. "I'll be the judge of that. You can hand it over to me now if you would." He told her.

Ty steps in front of the Inspector and stares him down. "Amy and I both know what is in that letter and she had told you everything you need to know. Now we are on Reservation land and if I'm correct you have no authority here."

Detective Blackhawk had heard enough. "All right both of you. We are hear to get the truth about what happened and any information that will help us put a case together here in Canada and to help the France authorities with their case. Amy I understand your concern about your privacy but this case from what I have heard from what is over the wires from France is very big. The drug that Ahmed and that doctor made has caused at least three deaths in France so far. From my understanding the Paris Police found over 3000 pills in Ahmed's secrete room. He will be going away for along time but we would like to charge him with attempted first degree murder and attempted kidnapping. We found the same drugs in his vehicle and when the tests come back I'm sure it will be the same as you had and what was put on the streets of Paris. We will have him on drug charges also. The key for us Amy is Ahmed says you are part of his drug ring and that the two of you were to be married as soon as you got back from Canada. His proof according to him is on your finger there." Billy told her as he points to her engagement ring.

All eyes went to Amy's ring. "This is the ring Ty gave to me and I can prove it." Amy tells them as she wets her finger in order to get the ring off. "It has the letters T A on the inside ring." She explained as the ring came off and she hands it to the Inspector. "See for yourself."

The Inspector motions Billy and Rodriguez over to have a look. "Why don't you have a look for yourself." He tells Amy.

As Amy takes the ring back Ty gets closer to her so he can look also. Amy gasps as she sees the two letters. She hands the ring to Ty as tears weld up in her eyes. She looked at Ty and his reaction. He had a look that she had seen before. He was in deep thought. He was searching for a reason. She then saw the light in his eyes light up.

"This is explainable." Ty told them. "If you will give me a moment with Amy I will then explain what I believe has happened." Having said that Ty takes Amy off to the side and tells her his plan. It takes a few minutes to get her to agree but in the end she agrees.

"Okay, Amy has agreed for me to share the personal things that are in the letter to the Inspector and him only. After he hears and sees what in the letter I believe he will understand where we are coming from.. Agreed?"

Ty and the Inspector went out by the corral. Ty takes a deep breath before he starts. He explains how Ahmed according to Essie would spike Amy's tea late at night to render her unconscious. He would then carry her to her room where he would undress her. He would fondle her and always masturbate while doing so." Ty had to stop he wanted to scream but did his best to control his anger. Ty then continued. "Ahmed made sure that this were put away so Amy wouldn't expect anything. I believe it is at one of those times that Ahmed took my ring off Amy's finger and replaced it with one looking the same. As far as the letters on the inside he could of taken my off and seen the letters and had his done with an A."

The Inspector now understood why Amy had made her demand earlier and she was right. He himself took a deep breath as he told Ty not to worry what he had just heard would not be repeated by him.

To be continued

A/N Sorry for the delays


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Amy I agree with what you said earlier about the letter. I think you and Ty should open the package and let us know if there is something in it that would help us or France make their case against Ahmed stronger."

Amy agreed. She and Ty walked to the end of the porch. Ty had his pocket knife out and opened one end of the package. As Amy lifted up the unopened end a ring fell out with a small note tied to it. Everyone one saw it fall from the box as Ty reached down to pick it up he knew it was the one he had gotten Amy. Without reading the message tied to it he walks over and hands it to the Inspector. He then walks back to Amy. She had numerous cd or dvd disks in her hand along with two other notes. He takes the note and quietly reads it to Amy. As Ty reaches the end of the letter he and Amy are in full tears. Ty has to hold Amy up she is crying so hard. Ty calls Victor over to help with Amy. Victor takes Amy in his arms. Ty walks off about 50 ft. throws his arms back and his chest out and lets out a blood curling scream. Billy and Victor each look at one another. They knew by Ty's scream that his inner spirit was hurting. Amy hearing Ty's scream pulled away from Victor and ran to Ty. They both hugged each other like it was the last time together.

The Inspector went to Billy and asked what the hell was that all about. "Something in those papers has hurt them both down to the core. Ty was doing what many a warrior would do when his inner spirit was hurt. He was releasing his inner anger. Whatever it was must be bad for Amy."

"I'm going to put more wood on the fire. Amy and Ty were going to do a cleanse before you came and by the looks of it they will still need to that." Victor told them as he walked away.

Ty and Amy pulled apart just enough for a sweat kiss. The Inspector walked over to them and asked if he could help. Ty then explains, "This list is all the people in France that Ahmed extorted. Essie said she never knew Ahmed was recording anyone in his Villa until the night of a party she attended about two weeks before Amy came back home. She was with Amy up in Amy's room when she went to use the bathroom and found Ahmed in there. He told her to have Amy drink the water he had handed her. She said Amy was out cold within minutes." Amy not wanting to hear anymore walks off and sit out of hearing range. Ty then tries to finish. "Ahmed then had Essie give him a blow job as he fondled Amy" Taylor could see the tears building in Ty's eyes as his voice was cracking trying to get the words out. Ty tries to clear his throat but it is dry. He takes a few minutes to gain control which was fine with the Inspector. Ty takes another deep breath. "Ahmed had moved Amy body so that her legs were off the side of the bed and her legs spread." Ty clinches his fist as he tells the Inspector, "Ahmed ejaculate inside Amy. From what he told Essie that night he had done this many time. He knew Amy was a virgin and he felt if he could get her pregnant with his child while she was still a virgin then he could convince her they were meant to be. Essie took the video that showed all this, from Ahmed. She took it along with some other videos that showed him doing the same thing." Ty was exhausted and walked over to Amy and sat beside her.

The Inspector himself for the first time in his career was sickened by what he had heard today. He turned and wiped the tears that had started to flow down his cheeks. He then remembered the ring that Ty had brought to him. He reached into his pant pocket and pulled it out. He read the note. " _Found this when retrieving the videos knew you'd want it back_." It did have T A on the inside. He walked over to Amy and Ty, "I think you will want this back," as he hands Amy her real engagement ring.

"If Victor has a copy machine I would really like a copy of the letter with what you consider personal blacked out. I'd like that list of people and the videos that go with them if I may. I'm sorry for what has happened to you Amy. If there is anything that I can do for you please don't hesitate to ask. I will let the French Police in Paris what you have told me. I will let you know if we will prosecute him here first before giving him over to the French. If you two don't have any questions for me then I think we will leave now. Again I'm sorry for having to put you both through this today."

Amy and Ty went into the house to get the copies for the Inspector. After they returned to the front of the house and handed the Inspector his request, they left.

Amy turns to Ty and with a worried look, she told Ty she still hasn't had her period. Before Ty could react Victor called them over to the sweat lodge. "You two still need to drink more water and I don't think you should burn the letter now. That and the videos might be important to you later if you have to go to court. But that will be up to you Amy. The lodge will be ready in 15 minutes so go get ready."

Ty was still pondering what Amy had told him. He hadn't said a word since Amy had told him. Amy could tell Ty was having trouble dealing with what she had said. After they had gotten undressed and were wrapped in their towels Amy went over to sit next to Ty. She leaned her head against his shoulder and let out a deep sigh. Ty turns his head and kisses her on the head. "Amy, where's the ring that I gave you at?"

Amy froze when she heard him ask that. She paused for a minute then told him, "It was in the pocket of my jeans. I didn't put it back on. I don't feel I have the right to wear it anymore." She told him as the words barely came out of her as the tears started again.

Ty gets up and walks over to Amy's jeans. "Do you mind if I get it?" He asks.

Amy, shakes her head no.

Ty reaches in and finds it as Victor calls to them that the lodge is ready. "Okay we'll be there in just a minute," Ty called back to him. He tales a spare towel and hands it to Amy to wipe the tears from her face. When she is done he reaches for her left hand and puts his ring back on her finger. "You do deserve to wear this Amy. You had no idea that man was so sick. I'm also sure that you are not pregnant. Call it a gut feeling if you will but we will get over this, we might need some help but we will."

Amy could not control the tears again but at least these tears were tears of joy that her man Ty still believed and wanted her. The two then walked to the lodge hand in hand.

To be continued


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Before the two entered the lodge Victor offered up their body's, minds and spirits to the Great Spirit. Victor told the two of them to picture in their minds all the negatives leaving their bodies with each drop of sweat. He also told them to stay positive.

Amy took her usual place as did Ty. Ty was doing his best to stay positive, but what he had heard in the last couple of hours was to hard not to think about. He was having a difficult time getting the image of Ahmed standing over Amy out of his mind, so he opened his eyes. He saw Amy was staring at the glowing rocks, she looked so innocent sitting there. Ty took a bottle of water and gulped it down. Amy started rubbing her belly. Ty instantly thought _baby,_ Amy looked up she saw him watching her. "Ty, I'm just having some cramps. I wasn't thinking what you thought I was. Please Ty I don't even want to go there."

Ty didn't want to talk about that either. "Sounds okay to me, but to be honest after what we heard this morning I think we should talk about how we are going to handle this and what we are going to tell the family back home. I think we need to go see Dr. Virani as soon as we get back into town maybe she will know of someone who we can talk to about all this. I have an anger in me right now and need to know how to release it or I may explode on someone."

"So what you are saying is that you are afraid that the anger you have on the inside might come out on me if you get mad enough?"

Ty quickly moves over next to Amy. "No Ames that is not what I meant. You remember when I first came to Heartland how angry I was at everyone and everything? Well that is what I meant. I just want to make sure I can keep it at bay. I want you to know that in no way do I hold you responsible for what he did to you. Do you understand that Amy?"

"Yes Ty, I do." Amy told him then bent over because of another cramp.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ty. I also will need to talk to someone. I know it all hasn't hit me yet but I don't want what happened to hurt us in anyway. So are we still leaving when Caleb gets here? Or do you want to talk about our plan on what we are going to tell the family and leave in the morning. Just so you know I'd rather stay here one more night and leave in the morning."

Victor told them it was time and that Caleb was pulling into the yard. Amy walked out first as Ty followed. As Amy wrapped the towel around herself, Ty noticed some blood on the towel. " Amy, there's some blood on your towel."

Amy stopped just before she left the lodge and took her towel off. She had blood on her inner thigh. She looked up at Ty who was in tears, the two stood and hugged until Victor reminded them it was time to hit the shower.

Amy asked Ty if he'd go to her room and get the feminine pads she had in night bag. She'd wait to finish her shower after he came back. Amy then sat and wept as one part of her nightmare was over.

Caleb and Victor were sitting at the kitchen table when Ty walked in. Caleb stand as he offers Ty his hand, "Ty good to see you, Victor here tells me you want to wait until the morning to go back. Is that true?"

"Yes Caleb something has come up that Amy and I need to discuss before we can leave. Now it you will excuse me for just a couple more minutes, I have to get something for Amy out of her room. When we get back we can have lunch and tell you more, okay?"

Ty found Amy sitting and crying. "Amy whats wrong ?"

"Oh Ty, I think it just hit me what that bastard did to me." She got out before another outpouring of tears came rushing out.

Ty sit and held her until she stopped. "Why don't we go in and you can take a shower and clean yourself up. Caleb and Victor should have lunch ready for us."

Amy thanked Ty as she stood. Ty moved to the side so she could wash off the blood and got her another towel to dry off with.

As the two walked into the kitchen Caleb could see that Amy had been crying. Amy walked right up to him and gave him a hug which caught Caleb off guard. "I have to take a quick shower. I'll be right out so we can eat." Amy told them.

Caleb was speechless. "Amy has a lot on her mind and is emotional to say the least right now." Ty told him.

"Does any of this have to do with the Tribal Police and Constable Rodriguez I saw down at the store before I headed up here?" Caleb asked.

Ty went and get himself a cup of coffee, then sat down and told Caleb what had happened when Ahmed and his men came up here to get Amy. He also explained about the ring as Amy came back into the room.

"Well now that we are all here lets eat." Victor suggested.

As they were eating Amy asked Caleb how things at Heartland were. "Busy for me now till your dads hand heels." Caleb told her smiling. But when he saw the look on everyone face, it that told him they hadn't heard.

"The day Ahmed was to meet that Wendy girl at Maggie's, Jack and Tim were out moving cattle trying to keep themselves out of trouble. I was at the ranch house when Jack and Tim came galloping up to the house, Lou asked what was wrong then Jack told us about the call he had received from Lisa telling him about the video's Ahmed had on Amy. Jack hadn't told your father and when he heard that he punch the wall so hard he broke his hand. I can tell you this Amy, they are worried about you, so the sooner you can get home to show them that you are okay, the better."

Amy looked over at Ty as she told Caleb, "We will Caleb, Ty and I have a copy of things to discuss before we do . I hope it is okay with you if we wait until the morning to leave."

"Sure no problem. I would however like to try that sweat lodge if I could. I had heard it works wonders for sore backs."

"Not a problem. Victor said. When those two are out talking I'll help you."

to be continued


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Ty and Amy decide to take the horses out for a ride. As was normal for them no words were spoken at first. They had taken a trail that lead them along a ridge that overlooked the river. They stopped on a small grassy knoll to talk.

Ty laid out the blanket he had brought and the two sat facing each other. Ty pulled out his cell phone to see if there was any reception and it was strong where they were. "Ames have a strong signal here if you want to call Dr. Virani's office and get an appointment for tomorrow."

Amy took the the phone and called. "Ty my appointment is at 1pm. That should give us time to go to the bank and get a safety deposit box to keep those tapes in. Amy told him. I was thinking on the way over here Ty, I should get myself a lawyer. That said I'd want you to know I'm going to use that money Ahmed gave me to pay for it and for our therapy if we need it. I have put you and my family through enough shit already, I'm not going to add a financial burden to the list. Are you okay with that?"

Ty understood where Amy was coming from. "I'm okay with that." Ty paused for a moment. "You know Lou will want to know what was in that letter and package. I say we tell her that she knows just as much as you do about him recording you. I say we should spare them the details. It wouldn't do any of them any good to know. What do you think?"

Amy leaned forward and put her face into Ty's chest as tears started to flow. "I'm so sorry Ty. You are right they don't need to know the details." Amy sits up and Ty hands her his handkerchief to blow her nose and wipe her tears.

"I was also thinking we should give Lisa a call. I'm sure she could help you with a good lawyer and she might know of someone we can talk too. I also want to hear what she knows and has told the family."

"Why don't you call her Ty, I'm not into answering a bunch of questions." Amy told him so Ty placed the call.

Lisa was ecstatic to say the least when she saw who was calling. "Oh my god Ty how is Amy? Are you two on your way home now? Why are you calling me is everything ,Okay?" Lisa asked but stopped when she heard Ty chuckling on the other end. "Whats so damn funny Ty?" Lisa asked with a sharpness to the question.

"Noting is funny Lisa except for you were asking questions so fast I hadn't the time to answer. First Amy is doing as well as can be expected. Secondly we will be heading home in the morning but have to make a few stops before we get to Heartland, which is one reason I called. Amy is going to need a good lawyer so we thought you might know of someone that can help her in that way. We also are going to need someone that can help us deal with all this mentally. Last but not least we need to know what you have told the family. We understand they know about the videos and of course the drugs."

"Thank God Amy's okay. Is she near you right now? Do you have your phone on speaker? I'm at Fairfield right now just so you know."

"I'm right here Lisa, are you okay you sound tired?" Amy asked her.

"I am tired Amy, I haven't slept much since I came back from France. I have been worried about you.

Andre the Detective friend of mine told me about some of the videos they had found with Ahmed standing over you on them. I have not told anyone here about whats on the videos." Lisa paused.

Ty and Amy could hear it, in Lisa's voice that she was getting upset. " Lisa, it will all be okay." Amy told her.

"I pray for that Amy, I truly do." Lisa said, as she cleared her throat to continue. "Now, I've already contacted a lawyer for you. His name is Carl Jenkins. He specializes in female abuse cases. I shared with him what I know and he wants to help. I also know of a very good therapist her name is Edith Renard. She and her husband Tom and I have been friends for many years. Tom teaches psychology at the University of Calgary, Ty might of heard of him? As a matter of fact I have a lunch appointment with Edith tomorrow.

Amy hearing that, interrupted Lisa. "Are you seeing her because of me Lisa?" Amy asked with a desperation in her voice.

"Yes I am but not why you might think. I knew you would need to talk to someone about what has happened and I'm going to ask her if she will help is all Amy. My trouble sleeping has been put to rest so to speak with this call. I have just worried about you is all. Now I need to ask you both Please don't tell anyone in the family about what Ahmed did to you. Your Father and Jack would kill that bastard if they knew. Tim has already a broken hand and Lou told me when Jack told her about the videos he cried like a baby. So please promise me not to tell them." Lisa told them as tears ran down her cheeks.

Amy and Ty were in tears themselves. Ty regained his composure first. "You have our word on that Lisa. It will do no one any good to hear what really happened. We should be in town about 12 noon. We need to get a safety deposit box at the bank first. Amy had an appointment with Dr. Virani at 1pm. If you could send me Carl's and Edith's numbers we will call them this afternoon. I know Amy is very grateful for all that you have done for her Lisa as am I. You always have this families best interest at heart."

"Thank you Ty. This family means more to me than I could ever express. I will send over those numbers as soon as we are done. I don't have Amy's new number. Is she using her old phone or the new one"?

Amy replied, "My new one Lisa and I'll send you the number when we are done. Please explain to the family that Ty and I had a few more things to discuss before we left here. We will be home for dinner tomorrow night. I know they won't understand but please tell them no questions. Ty will fill them in on what has and is happening. And tell them that Ty will be staying in my room with me. If they don't like that, then I'll stay with Ty at the trailer."

"I can do that. You having said that, I have one more thing that I'd like to throw out there to the two of you. If you want more privacy then why don't you two stay at Fairfield? My housekeeper Rita would love to have someone there and she is a very good cook. I would love if you two would at least think about it."

Ty looked at Amy as Lisa said that and a big smile came on their faces as if a switch had turned on. "Yes" they both said at the same time. Amy then continued "We'd love that Lisa. Ty and I still have somethings to talk about and I'm sure as time goes on we will have more to talk about and to know we won't have to worry about who's listening will help. I'll brake the news to the family tomorrow night at dinner. Thanks again Lisa for thinking ahead for me. You are a tremendously loving Grandmother."

They said their goodbyes. Ty and Amy laid down on the blanket side by side and just watched the clouds change shapes. Lisa sat on her porch and cried. Amy was the first to call her Grandmother and to Lisa that meant the world to her.

To be continued


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Ty and Amy were feeling pretty good as they headed back to Victors. Amy had her appointments set up for the day after tomorrow. Ty had called Scott and told him he'd be back to work in a couple of days.

Scott told Ty, Amy was his main concern and to not rush getting back.

As the two were unsaddling their horses Caleb came out all excited. "Ty we have got to build one of those sweat lodges at the trailer. Have to take a cold shower must of the year anyway so why not. I know just the perfect spot to. Victor has been telling me just how to do it. That could be my weekly bath." Caleb said as Amy turned her head his way and had a questioning look on her face. Caleb laughed. 'I was just kidding Amy but it sure would be nice to have one for when I get back from a rodeo to help get the soreness out."

"Thats very true Caleb. I'll help you build one if you are really serious. When we get into town Amy and I are going to need you to drive us to the bank first then to Dr. Virani's office before we head to Heartland. Is that Okay with you?"

Caleb took Amy's saddle from her and put it on the rack as he said yes to Ty. "Lisa offered Amy and I her house at Fairfield for a while. There is to much going on in Amy's life right now she just wants a place and time to think so we will be staying there. We are going to tell the family tomorrow night at dinner."

"Hey Amy do you know Tim has a new girl friend Her name is Casey Mc Murtry. She runs the Mc Murtry Rodeo Company. I'm telling you this so you won't be to shocked at dinner tomorrow. Lou loves her because she can and does put your dad in his place when needed. Besides she's Cowgirl all the way. You will see what I mean."

Amy was happy to hear that. She smiled as she replied, "Maybe she can give me some pointers on putting him in place. God knows I need that when it comes to him." Amy looked at Ty as she spoke and noticed he had his thinking look on. She let him think , she knew he'd talk about what he was thinking sooner or later.

…..

When Lisa had returned to Heartland, Lou and Casey were making cookies. Jack and Tim were drinking coffee and looking at the clock. Lisa knew they were waiting for Amy to get home. "Well I have some news, Ty called me about an hour ago and told me they weren't going to be back until tomorrow early evening. He said Amy was doing as well as can be expected."

Lou jumped in, with a mad as hell look on her face because Ty didn't call her instead. "Why did Ty call you and not one of us?"

Lisa wanted so badly to jump into Lou face but held back for Jack's sake simply replied, "Ty knew I have a few friends that are lawyers and I had already spoken to one, for Amy."

This hit Tim the wrong way. "What gives you the right to do anything like that. That not your responsibility."

That was the last straw for Lisa and Tim knew it. She walked over and stood right in his face. "See this, she told him as she points to her wedding ring, you see him, as she points to Jack. Those two things make it my responsibility. Instead of mopping around here complaining about your hand you should have been doing that. Your damn problem is you are always thinking about Tim and no one else. And you, she looks right at Lou, are no better. Your damn right Ty called me , he and Amy know I always have this families best interest at heart. If the two of you would quit looking at yourselves long enough you'd see that. I'm going outside, I need some air." Lisa said then turned and walked out.

Jack followed Lisa outside and when he caught up to her he gave her the best hug he could give. "I'm proud of you for what you just did and believe me that was sure something to see."

Lou and Tim just stared at one another, neither knew what to say. Casey did however, "Tim, I have know Lisa Stillman for many years and she is by far the most giving person I have even known. If you don't go out there and apologize to her I'm going home and don't ever bother calling me again."

Tim and Lou both went out and asked Lisa to forgive them for being so rude. Lisa did and all was forgiven in her mind anyway.

…..

The next morning at breakfast as Ty and Caleb were loading the horses Amy told Victor about a dream she had last night. "I saw myself running across the open plains right along side a herd of wild mustangs. It was like I was one of them. I could feel the wind flowing through my mane. I felt so free.

I had no worries or fears. What do you think that means Victor?" Amy asked as she look to Victor for guidance.

Victor was quiet for what Amy thought was the longest time. Victor had done that on purpose. "I didn't answer you right away Amy because if you are going to feel that wind blowing through your mane as you put it, the freedom of running free with no worries or fears you are going to have to have greater patience. I believe that the Great Spirit was showing you how your life will be but it will take patience.

This thing with Ahmed is not over . It may not turnout the way you think it should. But this I believe with my whole heart that if you keep seeing yourself running through the open plains and the wind blowing through your mane you will be just fine in the end. Do you remember how you felt the last time you were here about Ty. You knew deep down that things between the two of you would turn out okay and I believe they have. Haven't they?"

Amy smiled as she thought back close to 6 years now. "Yes I believe we are fine now Victor but I do know there is still some bumps we have to get over. I know what you mean by seeing myself running and the wind in my mane so to speak. When I was here last and Spartan and I jumped with no saddle and my arms stretched out was very much the same, only this time the feeling is stronger."

"That's my girl" Victor replied as they hugged and said their goodbyes.

The ride home seemed quick. The were at the bank at 11 and done there by 11:30. The three looked at one another, then over at Maggie's. Ty said "I'm buying lunch if anyone is interested?" Ty saw that Amy was a little hesitant. "If Lou's in there, you can and will handle it. The sooner you get it over with the better."

Amy was relieved neither Lou nor her dad were working. The three sat and Amy and Ty ordered the vegetarian chili while Caleb ordered a cheeseburger. They were almost done when Cass and Wendy walked in. Cass saw Ty and the two walked over. "Well Ty, glad you could make it back." Cass said in a not so nice tone.

"Hi Ty, good to see you again." Wendy told him with a shaky voice.

Amy immediately turned around to get a look at who was talking to Ty. She gave Wendy a cold stare.

Wendy saw by Amy's look, that she better say what she needed to say and do it quick. "Hi. You must be Amy. I am so so sorry for any harm that I have caused you and your family. I was a fool for what I have done . I just hope someday you, Ty and your family will forgive me." Having said that, Wendy turned and quickly walked out of Maggie's.

Amy looked into Wendy's eyes as she gave her apology. Amy saw the regret and hurt that was in those eyes. When Wendy rushed out, Amy was right on her heals and caught up to her before she could cross the street. "Wendy, I hold no ill feeling for you, along as you are not trying to take Ty from me." Amy said to her with a smile. "Come on back in and sit with us so you can get some lunch."

Wendy was so taken back by what Amy had said, that she started crying. This reaction Amy didn't expect. She lovingly walked over and held her until she had gained control of herself. Ty, Caleb and Cass had seen what had happened and were impressed by Amy's actions.

After lunch Amy asked, "Caleb, Ty and I are going to need to talk to Dr. Virani for a while. Would you mind taking the horses to Heartland and unloading them for us. Its still 45 minutes before my appointment and there is no reason to leave the horses in the trailer that long. Ty and I can walk to her office so you don't need to take us there."

As Ty and Amy were walking to her appointment Amy saw a big smile come on to Ty's face. Before she could ask what he was smiling about she heard his truck horn go off. Grandpa was coming up the road with his head out the window yelling and waving at them. He pulled over and the two ran across the street to greet him.

"Amy," is all Jack could say as the two embraced. When they had shed their tears and had parted Jack looked Amy over so to speak, "You look much better than when you left. How are you feeling?"

Amy smiled "Physically with Ty and Victor's help, the effects of the drugs are gone. But mentally there is work to be done."

Jack was all smiles. "Well that is to be expected." He replied to her.

Jack then puts his hand out to Ty to thank him but as soon as their hands meet, Jack pulls Ty in for a hug. "Thank Ty. I can't express to you how much what you have done for Amy means to me. I will always be in your debt. And by the way I sure love driving your truck. It drought back many memories. The battery was low so I thought I'd charge it up for you and get some things at Maggie's at the same time. Where are you two walking to?"

"I have a doctors appointment at one. Caleb went to take the horses back to Heartland since we had so much time to spend after lunch. If you don't mind grandpa, after you get what you need at Maggie's why don't you stop by Dr. Virani's office and give us a ride home. Ty can call Caleb and tell him you are taking us back to Heartland."

"Sure I can do that. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes grandpa I'm fine . I had a lot of crap happen to my body and I'd like some blood work and I just want to make sure no major damage has been done. I hope no one was mad that we didn't come home yesterday? Ty and I had a few more things to discuss ." Amy saw the smile on her grandpa's face grow as she asked that last question.

"Well I'll tell you what happened if you let me drive you to Virani's place, other wise you might be late and you two need to hear what happened."

To be continued


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

As the two were in the waiting room, Ty was all smiles. "I would of loved to of seen the look on your dads face when Lisa lit into him."

"Me too." Amy replied. "I'm not sure if I've ever seen Lisa mad in all these years. We might have to take her lead so to speak. I'm sure they aren't going to like some of our decisions."

"Amy, Dr. Virani will see you now", the nurse came up and told her. She and Ty walked into her office.

As the two entered Dr. Virani was there to give Amy and big hug. "Amy, you sure do look better then the last time I saw you. Please, have a seat and tell me all about what has been happening."

"Thanks Doctor. First off thank you for taking those pills to the University to be tested. You helped start the ball rolling for my healing. Knowing what the pills had in them helped me understand somethings that went on in France and with my body. It wasn't until yesterday around noon that I believe my period started. At least yesterday was the first sigh of any blood. The blood flow hasn't been as much as I would of thought given the fact it had been a little over 2 months since my last one. My mind is much clearer now and I do recall my last cycle was a short one. So that said, is one of the reasons I'm here today. I need and want a complete check up with blood work. Amy paused for a moment. The other reason is, we have learned that Ahmed would use some kind of knockout drug in my tea then," Amy stopped and cleared her throat. Ty and the doctor could see she was having a hard time trying not to cry.

Ty got up and knelled down in front of Amy and asked her if she wanted him to finish. Amy nodded yes.

Ty still knelling by Amy, turned to face the Doctor as he told her what Ahmed had done to her. The three were in tears when Ty was done.

Dr. Virani reached into one of her draws and pulled out a new box of tissues, open it and gave it to Ty for Amy. "Amy, my staff and I are here for you in any way you need. When I first moved here I was having problems with a justing to this different life style and Jade was a major pain so I talked to a lady named Edith Renard. She was so wonderful. I'll get you her number."

That drought a smile to Amy. "I have her number, Lisa gave it to me yesterday and I have an appointment to see her tomorrow. If you and Lisa both speak highly of her, then I know she can help."

"Good then lets get started with you exam."

Ty looked at Amy and he pointed to the door. "I'll be in the waiting room when your done." he told her but before he left he gave her a kiss.

As Amy was getting undressed, Dr. Virani asked her about the sweat lodge and if she thought it helped.

"Yes I do. I don't think I'd be here today if it was for the lodge , the herbs Victor had me take and of course Ty. I can only think of one man that would still be by his finance or woman after what I have been through and that would be grandpa. Ty kept his head clear even though it wasn't easy. Just so you know, while we were up at Victor's I gave my virginity away to Ty."

"Well Amy, Ty is a very special man, that is for sure and so is Jack for that matter. Okay left me ask you about when you first noticed you were bleeding. Was the blood dark, clotted or was it normal looking for you?"

"Ty noticed it as we were leaving our last sweat, it was on my towel and look like normal to me. We took a cold shower and I sat down in the shower until Ty game back with some pads. I didn't notice any clotting and didn't notice any abnormal color."

"Good, just wanted to know. I don't think you had a miscarriage or anything like that I still think it was the drugs. Now do you have any idea what kind of knockout drug he used in your tea?"

"No I don't, Essie never said in the letter."

"Who's Essie?"

Amy thought a minute before she answered. " She was a lady that worked for Ahmed. She sent me a letter that I received yesterday telling me what Ahmed had done. She also sent the video clips to prove it. At least thats what she said. I don't want to see them so Ty and I put them in a safety deposit box at the bank."

While Amy was getting her exam Jack walked into the office. He saw Ty and walked over to sit with him. Jack leans into Ty and asks, "So tell me Ty, is Amy really okay?"

Ty smiled and looked Jack straight in the eye, "Like Amy said Jack I believe she is fine physically. Its the mental part that is going to bother her the most. She and I have an appointment with some one tomorrow. As a matter of fact her husband is also coming. He teaches at the University."

Jack got a concerned look on his face as he asked, "What did you mean her husband is coming also? Where is he coming too?"

Ty realized he let the cat out of the bag, so to speak. "Well Jack, Amy doesn't need to be under a lot of pressure right now. I had mentioned that to Lisa and she offered for us to stay at Fairfield until she was able to talk to Edith. Look Jack you know full well that Lou will not stop asking Amy all kinds of questions until she gets them answered. Tim will also put pressure on her, he always has. Amy needs you to have her back on this and don't get mad at Lisa. I'm sure she would of told you had it not for being upset with Lou and Tim. I know Lou and Tim aren't going to like it but thats to bad. One more thing Jack, neither Amy or I will talk about the letter and package that came from France. All I will tell you is what is in there is PRIVATE. With a capital P. It will do no one any good to know, Period."

As Amy said her good bye to the doctor she notice her two favorite men talking. Ty had just finished when Amy walked up. "Are you two ready to hit the road? I'm tired I think I'll take a nap when we get home."

Once outside Jack handed Ty his keys, "You can drive us home Ty. My arms are a little sore from working that steering. I'm spoiled with that power steering these day." Jack said as he chuckled at himself

They made a stop by Ty's trailer so he could get a few things then proceeded to Heartland. Ty was going to drop Amy off at the house, then take the truck to the barn to unload it, but she motioned for him to stop at the barn. "I'll help you two unload then we all can go up to the house together."

Ty understood what Amy was saying but Jack didn't catch on until he saw Lou come out on to the porch with her hands on her hips. Even that far away Jack could see that Lou wasn't happy. To make thing even worse for Amy, Tim was driving into the yard. Lou waited for her dad and Casey to get out of his truck Tim could see by the way Lou was acting that she was upset. "What's the problem Lou?"

"It's Amy, she knows how worried I've been about her and when she gets here do you think she'd come and see me. No she's out there helping unload Ty damn truck."

Casey and Tim looked at one another and smiled. "Lou it's okay, Tim told her, she home now so you will be able to watch over her. Look the three of them are headed this way right now."

Amy gave her dad a hug first. She then introduced herself to Casey. As she was about ready to give Lou a hug when Katie and Georgie came running up to say their hello's. Everyone started walking up to the house but Lou who was still standing with her hands on her hips. Her exasperation was apparent as she was still facing the barn. Lisa who was standing on the porch pointed to Lou as she and Amy made eye contact.

Amy shook her head and walked back and faced her sister. "Are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to give me a hug?" Amy asked point blank.

"I expect an apology first. You know how I've been worried sick about you but you decide to help unload the truck instead of seeing me."

"If you want an apology from me Lou, I'll have Georgie bring you a blanket. It gets a little chilly at night some times. I'll give you a hug but no apology. I've done nothing wrong." Amy told her then started for the house.

Lou put her arm out to stop her . The two hugged . "I'm the one who needs to apologize Amy, you have been through enough these past few months. I'm sorry sis."

"Thanks Lou." Having said that the two walked into the house.

As Amy went to the frig to get some juice, the questions started. Jack jumped right in. "Hold it everyone, lets give Amy time to settle in before you start drilling her. She was wanting to take a nap before dinner so why don't we let her."

Amy walked over to Jack and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Grandpa. Ty can answer some of your question but know this all of you that we will not discuss nor talk about the letter and package that came from France or what was in the videos. If you cannot grant me that then please let me know right now."

"Now want one damn minute," Tim blurted out, "I have every right to know what's going on in your life."

Ty put his hand out toward Amy as to say I've got this. "You go ahead and take that nap. So Tim you think you have the right to know, correct? Tim nodded as saying yes. Well then Amy has the same right to keep things private just as all the rest of us do. Their are things in your life that you do not wish to speak or talk about. We all have those times. I can tell you all this that if you did know, you'd wish you hadn't. Amy and I are both going to see a therapist tomorrow. Dr. Virani and Lisa both recommended the one Amy will be talking to and I'm going to talk to her husband who teaches at the University. I might as well tell you all this now, Amy and I will be staying at Fairfield for the next few days or weeks." Ty had to put his hands up to stop Tim and Lou from interrupting him. "Let me finish please. Physically Amy is fine. As Jack can testify Amy went to see Dr. Virani right before we came here. The doctor checked her out and had a bunch of blood work done. The authorities came and questioned us yesterday about my run in with Ahmed. He told them I was holding his finance and he was there to take her back. To prove his point to them, Ahmed had an engagement ring made up to look just like the one I gave her. He even had A A put on the inside. In case you didn't know the one I gave Amy had a T and A on the inside. Amy never knew he had switched them. The one she has on now is mine it was one of the things in the package that came. Inspector Taylor said he was not sure if the Canadian authorities will send Ahmed back before their bring him to trial here or not, he will lets us know."

"What charges are against him here?" Tim asked.

"Illegal drugs possession, attempted kidnapping and attempted murder are the main ones that I know of."

Tim look at Jack to try and get his take on what was being said but he couldn't read what Jack was thinking. "Who did he try to kill?" Tim asked.

Ty looked Tim square in the eye as he said, "Me."

to be continued


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Amy sat next to Ty as they drove to Fairfield. "Thanks Ty, for whatever you said to dad and Lou. I can't believe how considerate they acted after I got up from my nap. Did you read them the riot act or something?"

Ty laughed. "Well, believe it or not, I reasoned with them."

When Amy heard that, she leaned away from Ty and looked at him as if he was pulling her leg. "You mean to tell me, you reasoned with the two most unreasonable people we know? You need to explain to me how you did that."

"I will, but first, since we are about to pull into Fairfield, did Lisa tell you which rooms we could use?"

"Yes, there are 4 bedrooms upstairs. The master bedroom is off limits but the other three are open to use. Each has a different size bed. One a queen, another a full, and the last one has two twin beds. Which would you prefer?" Hoping Ty wouldn't want the one with the twin beds.

Ty hadn't answered as they pulled up to the house. "Have you ever stayed here before?" Ty asked Amy.

"No. I've only been in her house a couple of times. Lisa said she called and told Betty her housekeeper we were coming."

Just then the porch light came on and a middle aged lady came out to greet them. "Hi. You two must be Amy and Ty. I'm Betty. It's nice to finally get to meet you two. Lisa has told me so much about all of you. Now the three rooms upstairs are ready, so you take which one suits your needs. I'm usually up at 6 and coffee will be ready soon after. Lisa said she didn't know how long the two of you would be staying. Anyway, tomorrow is grocery day so you can tell me in the morning what you like to eat and if I need to get you some kind of juice or snacks. Lisa said you'd more than likely eat dinner at Heartland, but if you want dinner here, all you have to do is say so and I'll cook what you want. You know, Lisa told me that the two of you made a very handsome couple. I see what she meant. You be sure to help yourselves to anything in the kitchen. My room, if you need me, is in the back, off the laundry room. If you don't have any questions, I'll see you when you get up in the morning. Good night."

Ty grabbed their bags and followed Amy up the stairs. They stopped at each room to check which size bed it had. The one with the full size bed Amy walked into. She jumped on the bed and smiled at Ty. As she bounced up and down, Ty could see her grin growing wider with each bounce. "This is perfect for us Ty, no squeaks." She said laughing. "You remember the times we would play around on that old bed in the loft, how noisy it was and how we would get so paranoid that someone would hear us and think the wrong thing?"

Ty couldn't remember the last time he had heard Amy laugh like that. It had been too long. "From what I remember of those loft days, you were the one that started it each time. I told you what Jack had promised to do to me if I got near you, but you kept wanting to get me in trouble. So you want this room? I'll take the one across the hall then." As he turned to leave, Amy being faster than greased lighting, had the door blocked.

"Oh no you don't, Ty Bordon. You are with me from now on. There will be no sleeping in different beds, period."

Ty smiled, "I was just checking to see if we were on the same page, is all."

"I need to shower before I go to bed Ty. Would you like to join me?" Amy asked.

"Not tonight hon. I'll wait for you in bed, if you don't mind?"

When Amy returned, Ty was already sound asleep. She climbed in next to him. Sleep, didn't come easy. Her thoughts were about her meeting in the morning. The more she thought about it the more she felt she didn't need to talk to anyone. She just wanted to put it behind her and move on.

…..

Amy and Ty were having coffee, when the Renard's drove up to the house. After the introductions were done Ty went in to get tea for them. Betty already had the water hot ,cups out and the tray ready.

"Amy, our daughter Joan, saw you when you did the Ring of Fire a few years back. She love how you wanted the horse to work with you not for you. Now Lisa had filled me in on some of what has happened to you. I want you to know Amy, I'm here for you whenever you need me. Okay?"

"Ty, it is my understanding , that you have some anger issues that you need to deal with. Right?

Amy didn't want to get into any conversations that dealt with Ahmed. "Dr. Renard, before anything else to said, I want to thank you for making the trip here. I have decided that I'm just want to put everything behind me and move on. I don't wish to talk or hear about he did."

Amy turned to Ty, "I'm going over to Heartland. I need to take Spartan out for a ride. I'll be back later." Amy then turned to go to the truck.

Ty, was flabbergasted. Amy was almost to his truck when he came to, so to speak. He jumped off the porch and ran over to Amy before she could open the truck door. "What the hell are you doing Amy? You living in denial won't work. You say, you want to put it behind you. Well it will always be the wall that is in front of you. Where ever life takes you it will be there until you knock it down and walk over it. We need to continue to deal with this together." Ty lifts her chin up so they are looking eye to eye. " At Victor's you said that you need to start listening to me more. This is one of those times Ames." Ty then walked back up to Tom and Edith. He was giving Amy time to think it through.

Edith along with her husband were impressed with Ty. Edith couldn't see Amy's face, but could tell the moment sher had made her decision. Amy had dropped her shoulders and relaxed. She turned and walked back to join the others.

To be continued


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Amy, why don't you and I go sit over there in the gazebo and talk. The men can stay out here and have their chat." Edith was hoping Amy would open up to her. The denial, Amy had just exhibited, was not a good sign.

Amy was embarrassed by her actions moments ago ,offered her apology. "I'm sorry for the way I just acted. This whole thing is my fault. I just want to forget it, so Ty and I can move on."

"I'm not sure I follow your logic Amy. How is it your fault, Ahmed had a video camera in your room as well as every other room in his villa?"

Amy looked at Edith, "I'm not talking about the videos. I'm talking about the whole thing in general."

"Okay Amy, why don't you start from the beginning for me. Explain to me why you think this whole mess is your fault?"

Amy, to Edith thought looked nervous. She kept looking over at Ty to see if he was looking her way. "I'll start from the beginning if you promise not to tell anyone," she told her as she looked at Ty.

"What we talk about, is between you, me and God Almighty. Even though you are not a client, I'm still bound by the doctor patient code. So you know, I'm doing this for free, as is Tom for Ty. Lisa is one of our dearest friends as is Tricia. We are doing this because the two of you mean so much to them. Okay. Why don't you start at the beginning."

Amy sat back in her chair, looked at Ty and let out a big sigh as she turned her back to the men. She did start at the beginning, at the airport where they had first seen Ahmed. As she was telling Edith about how her relationship with Ahmed grew, Edith noticed a change in Amy's posture. She sat up more in her chair. She talked more with her hands. Her voice was softer. A smile appeared when she spoke of the time Ahmed let her drive his Ferrari. She look at Edith and said "I think that was the day this whole thing started."

"Why do you say that? What did you or he do that day, that makes you say that?"

"When I was up at Victor's, I had a lot of time to think about what had happened. Ty had asked me once _how did I get myself into this mess._ I have thought long and hard and this is what I think started it all."

Amy explained to her that Ahmed had bought a new horse but was having trouble with him. "He had his head trainer Adrien call her but when I didn't return his calls Ahmed came looking for me. I was out doing liberty work with Spartan when he drove up in his Ferrari. I had Spartan bow for him and asked if that was what he expected of me. The smile he had on his face should of told me he thought I was flirting with him, but of course being so damn naive as I was at the time, I thought he thought I was being funny. I went with him to see Zeus the horse that needed work. Thats when he let me drive the Ferrari. When he dropped me off at home, he handed me a check for $20,000.00. I was to work with Zeus and no other horse. Ty and I talked about me working for Ahmed, Ty said it was my decision. I knew it wouldn't be right to because Adrien was his trainer and I would be over stepping his job. It really didn't set right in my mind but I gave in to the money and took the job. After my first day of working with Zeus , Ahmed walked me out to my truck. I made another bad decision. I told Ahmed how much the Miracle Girl saddle he had given me a few months before meant to me. I told him it inspired me. I can see him now, his chest was puffed out like a dancing rooster. That evening I should of listen to Ty. Thats the night the horse kicked me in the head. Ahmed may of found me unconscious and got me help, but it was Ty that really save me. Ty, was the only one that listened to what I wanted and needed. He stood up to everyone in my family and I got better.

A few day after my sight was back to normal, Ahmed came to the house. He wanted to tell me that he was going to put down Zeus. He didn't knock he just walked right in. I thought it was Ty coming to get his coffee but it was Ahmed. I should of told him right then and there it was disrespecting to walk into someones house without being asked in. I had even thought that, but I just brushed it off. Ahmed seemed to make it a habit to be disrespecting in another way, also. I either called Ty, my finance' or Ty. Ahmed would refer to him as my boyfriend. Rarely and I do mean rarely did he call him Ty. I didn't stand up for Ty and I was stupid not to do so. He has always been there for me. Even now after all thats gone on, he's still by my side."

"If you had so much respect for Ty, why did you go to France, with Ahmed?

"Looking back and knowing what I know now, there is no way I was justified in going. At the time I felt it was a chance of a life time. Boy was I wrong. You see, Ty and I wanted to buy this little ranch. He felt that he should be helping with the down payment more. So unknowing to me, he invested all his school money with a friend of ours Caleb, in a horse for the Futurity Race. I took the job as Ahmed head trainer at Hillhurst without consulting with Ty. We both were upset about what the other had done. Ty needed my help with his horse, Ahmed didn't like that but I did it anyway. I thought I had seen Ahmed following me one day, when I went to help Ty with his horse, but Ahmed denied it. Any way the day before the big race Ahmed came to Heartland to ask me to go with his team to Europe as his head trainer. I was so excited I said yes right there on the spot. I never told anyone that night. After the race that I help Ty and Caleb win, I went over to see Ty at his trailer. Ty doesn't know this but I heard him talking to the real estate broker before I walked in. He told whoever was on the phone that he and I would be putting money down on the ranch the next morning." For the first time tears started to build up in Amy's eyes. All Amy could do was clinch her fist as she fought back the tears.

Edith leaned in and softly spoke to Amy, "You just let it all out."

Amy did just that. She let the flood gates open so to speak. Ty hearing her, ran into the house and grabbed a box of tissues off the coffee table and ran it out to her. When Amy looked up and saw Ty standing there she wept even harder. Ty knelt down in front of her, she leaned to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

When Amy had calmed down a little, Edith asked if she wanted or needed a brake. "No, I think I'd rather keep going. Maybe Ty, you could call Betty and see if she's still in town? Maybe she could pick something up from Maggie's for lunch that is if you can stay? I'm sorry for just assuming that you were. I'm not used to having guest over where I'm the host so to speak."

"Don't you worry about it dear. Tom and I are here as long as the two of you need us."

Ty went to give Betty a call. Edith then asked Amy what she meant by her last statement. Amy look to see if Ty was coming back before she answered. "Ahmed hosted many luncheons,dinner parties and after dinner parties. He always called me the Lady of the Villa and the Host of his parties. He said it so I'd feel more at ease. I never really did feel at ease, even though I'm sure I acted the part. Look Edith, Ty knows that I enjoyed myself in France, I told him that, but I did under false pretenses. I will explain more when we continue."

"Okay then. I'm going to get me another cup of tea." Edith told her. The two women walked to the house as Ty was coming out.

"Betty will pickup lunch of us and be home in an hour or so. If you are okay Ames, Tom and I are going for a walk. We should be back in plenty of time for lunch." Ty gave Amy a kiss then he and Tom were off.

As the girls made their drinks Amy asked Edith if she'd rather stay inside or go back outside to chat.

Edith left it up to Amy so the two say down at the kitchen table to continue.

"The reason I got so upset a few minutes ago was," Amy stopped and took a deep breath, "Because I remember the look on Ty face when I told him I was going to France as Ahmed head trainer." Amy had to stop and clear her throat. Tears started to run down her face again. With a cracked voice she continued. "He looked so defeated." The flood gates of Amy's emotions opened up again.

Edith told her is was all right but Amy kept crying. To get Amy's full attention Edith slammed her hand down on the table. Amy's head jerked up. "Look Amy, Ty has forgiven you, so as the old saying goes don't cry over spilled milk. From what I can see, you have so much to be thankful for when it comes to Ty. I thought Ty needed to talk to Tom about the videos or pictures Ahmed had of you. Why don't you tell be about what happen while you were gone."

Amy realized Edith was right. She again took a deep breath and started. Amy told her everything, she left nothing out. She even told Edith about a plan she had for when she went back. "Had it not been for Lou figuring out that Ahmed had blocked all my calls home and their calls to me , as well as messing with my computer, I had a job lined up with someone else to train horses. I had all intentions of going back. I knew I needed to get away from Ahmed. He was to controlling. As I told Ty, I didn't find Ahmed attractive in any way. As I've shared, he wanted me in away that I wasn't going to give him . Toward the end is when I started looking and I didn't have any trouble finding work even though I hadn't done any training there for Ahmed. The 4 horses that Ahmed bought and had me fix were enough to build a reputation on. But that is all for not. My mind is clean now and this is where I want to be."

Amy paused and thought about how she wanted to tell Edith about what were in the videos. "I only know of one way to say this. First off we, Ty and I just learned about this two days ago and that is why Ty needs to talk to Tom. Essie, the lady I told you about, sent me a letter and a package that I received the other day. In the letter, Essie shared that Ahmed would at times put a knockout drug in my late night tea. Ahmed would undress me" Amy paused as she took a deep breath, " he would masturbate while he fondled me and he would put himself inside me to ejaculate. You see, Ahmed knew I was a virgin and from what Essie said he felt that if I got pregnant with his child while still being a virgin it would be proof from the Higher power that we were meant to be together. She said he had done this many times. I remember that there were maybe 5 times that I don't remember getting undressed for bed but found myself in my night wear in the morning. I thought it was because of the drugs. She had gotten some of the videos and sent them to me. She also found the engagement ring that Ty had given me. Amy took off the ring and showed Edith th engraved on the inside. She then explain how Ahmed had the exact same ring made wit engraved in it. I had no idea until the Inspector asked to see the ring. Ahmed had claimed to the authorities that he and I were engaged and that was the proof. It wasn't until I opened the package in the Inspectors presence that he believed us. Essie had found my real engagement ring in Ahmed's secret room and sent it back to me. As I opened the box it fell out. The Inspector looked at it saw the initials and gave it to me. Needles to say Ty and I's morning was a rough one. That is why Ty needed to have a talk with Tom. I know Ty better than any one, if he doesn't get this anger out he will have nightmares and he will turn inward. Meaning he will be fearful that he may lash out at someone without cause."

Edith was about to ask Amy something when the men walked in as well as Betty with their lunch. Amy looked over at Edith, "We'll finish after lunch."

To be continued


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Amy's phone rang as the four were eating lunch. "It's Lisa , Amy told them as she got up from the table. Hi Lisa, what's up?" she asked.

"Hi Amy, hope you are not to busy. You and Ty are meeting with Edith and Tom this afternoon aren't you?"

"They are here now. We are having lunch. So how can I help you?"

"Well dear, I didn't want to talk to you about this here at dinner. Monsieur Belrose just called me. He had just heard about the trouble Ahmed was in and he was concerned for you. He said you were to come to work for him once you returned from your visit home. I told him you were fine and that you would call him. Amy what's going on? Monsieur Belrose is a client of mine. I need to know what's going on. I don't like hiding this or any of the other stuff from Jack or anyone else for that matter."

Ty had noticed the change in Amy's face as she listened to whatever Lisa was telling her. Edith noticed the change also.

"Okay Lisa, I'll call him and straighten this all out. I don't have his number with me, it's in my old phone at Heartland. Let me get something to write it down on, just a minute." Amy told her.

Edith noticed Ty reaction when he heard Amy say she'd give him a call. Up to that point Ty's interest was on his lunch.

Amy wrote down the number but before she was finished, Amy told Lisa that her and Ty would be having dinner at Fairfield tonight.

When Amy returned to the table Ty asked, "Why are we having dinner here and not with your family? You know, it will raise more questions in their minds."

Amy turned to Ty. She placed her hand on his, as she spoke. "When I was talking to Edith I remembered something that I had completely forgotten. I wanted to talk to you about it tonight . It's nothing you have to concern yourself about Ty, I promise." Amy paused to try and get a fix on Ty's reaction. She saw a look of doubt in his eyes. " Ty it's nothing I'm ashamed of. With all the crap going on in my mind, I simply forgot all about it. I'll tell you right now if you wish."

Edith stepped in, she offer for her and Tom to go outside for awhile so the two could talk alone. Amy and Ty not even looking at one another, both said "No that's okay, stay here." at the same time. The four broke out in laughter.

Amy stayed facing Ty as she began. "Ty, as I told you before Ahmed had bought 4 horses for me to fix. One of those horses, belonged to one of Lisa customers, in France. His name is Monsieur Belrose. I didn't know he knew Lisa until about 3 weeks before I came home. His horse is one that Ahmed sold. He came up to me at a dinner party Ahmed and I were at and asked me if I was the one who had fixed his horse and I said yes. As we talked he asked me if I knew another Canadian Horse Lady named Lisa Stillman. I told him I did and had helped her in the past. As we talked he asked what my plans were after my contract with Ahmed was over. I told him I really didn't have any except I did want to come back but I wanted to be on my own. I told him I wasn't pleased with what Ahmed had done to me. He asked what I meant by that. I told him, Ahmed had hired me to be his head trainer for his World Equestrian Team, but all I had done since I had gotten there was be personal belle. I told him I had come to France to train and that's what I wanted to do. He offered me a job. I told him I'd talk to Lisa and get back with him in a couple of months. He called Lisa today because he heard about the trouble Ahmed was in. He wanted to know if I was okay and if I was still considering the job."

As Amy was explaining herself , Ty couldn't read and regrets in Amy's facial expressions. He was thankful for Amy being upfront with him.

"What I had planned Ty, was seeing if Lisa would let me stay at her Villa and use it as me training facility. Monsieur Belrose had two horses he wanted me to work with. He was going to pay me 20,000.00 each to fix. I would have been set especially with the money I had in the bank already. I never ,never ever Ty want to go back because of Ahmed or any man for that matter. I thought everyone here," Amy paused as she was getting upset. "didn't want me anymore so I made plans to stay away."

Ty stood and lifted Amy up into his arms. The two held each other. Edith and Tom smiled.

When the two parted, Ty was the first to speak. "Ames, maybe you should go in the other room and call him. He must be concerned if he called Lisa."

Amy looked at Ty and smiled. "I can call him from here Ty, I don't need to go into another room."

Tom cleared his throat which made everyone look to him. " If I may make a suggestion. Just from what Ty had told me about what they found in Ahmed's Villa. Amy you may have to go back for the trial and testify. If you do sometimes those things can take weeks or even months. What I getting at is if you do have to go over to testify why couldn't you fix the mans horses then at Lisa place? It sure would help keep your mind off the trial."

Amy looked at Ty, who was nodding his head in agreement. " So if I do have to go back for the trial Ty you wouldn't mind if I worked with his horses?"

"Not that you need it Ames, but it's okay with me."

Hearing that, Amy made the call. When she was finished she asked Edith if she'd like to sit on the porch and finish their chat. Which they did. Tom and Ty went out to the wood pile so Ty could let off some stream so to speak.

Edith was the first to speak. "Before we took lunch I was about to ask you, how can you say, _this is where I want to be,_ when clearly you loved it over there. If you had a job set and had plenty of money as you put it. How can not want to go back?"

"I did love it Edith but it was all for the wrong reasons. What girl wouldn't love to live the life of a Princess. Anything I wanted, Ahmed got me. The world, was at my finger tips, so to speak. Except the one thing I wanted the most. Ahmed couldn't give it to me the way I wanted. Even drugged up the way he had me didn't work. I truly believe with all my heart that Ty Borden is the only man that can fulfill my need to loved for who and what I am as a person. No one has ever cared to know my heart as he has. No one has ever given me the freedom to make a mistake and forgive me as he has. If I've learned anything from all this. It's that Ty is one in a million and we can live in the back of his truck for all I care as long as he is with me."

Edith smiled at Amy. "I feel the same way about Tom. Have another question. How do you feel about what Ahmed did to you, when you were unconscious? Are you having any trouble sleeping?"

Amy thought about what Edith had asked for about 5 minutes. "Sorry it's taking me this long to answer that. For one thing I haven't had trouble sleeping for the last week or so. When Ty and I were doing the sweats when I first got to Victor's I did have trouble sleeping. That's how Ty found out about Essie. In the last week I've had no problems or nightmares. As far as what Ahmed did to me I didn't feel anything and I haven't seen the video's that show what he did, so to be honest I haven't given it much thought. I don't think its because I'm in denial, I believe that he is capable of that, I just don't know how to explain it. I didn't feel or see it so, I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think because you didn't feel what he did, you have doubts. If you saw it on video, your whole attitude would change. What or should I ask is, where are the video's?"

"Ty and I put them in a safety deposit box yesterday when we came into town. Neither of us want to see them. Is it wrong of me to have that doubt, as you put it?"

"As long Amy, as you don't deny it happened. If he goes to trial the video's may come out as evidence. I'm just saying that so you don't hid your emotions. Emotions whether good or bad are a major key to our health and life. It's seems to me that you and Ty have come a long way since you got back. I hope and pray that continues for a long time. If you start to have problems sleeping or if something comes up, you let me know right away other wise Amy I think you are doing pretty dam good for what you have been through."

"Thanks Edith. I understand what you meant by the doubts. Maybe thats why I don't want to see the video. I think the image would forever be in my mind. I don't want that. I'm a little fearful that one of these days the image will appear and the nightmares will start."

"You can control that just as you are doing now. Don't dwell on it. Think about Ty's love for you instead. Be and stay positive. You will be just fine."

to be continued


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Ty, was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, when Amy came out of the bathroom, brushing her hair. "So Ty, how did your day go with, Tom? You didn't have much to say at the dinner table." Amy asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I've just been thinking. You know I don't like to talk about my past life, before coming here." Ty paused. "As I was talking to Tom, he showed me how I used to get rid of my anger, when I was younger. It all made perfect sense, after he showed me. Whenever ,I was mad at Wade, I would do my best to help my mom out, with whatever. Whenever, I was mad at the world, I would go and help a friend out. I'd help with fixing their car, or working on their homework. Do you remember, how angry and frustrated I was, when I first got here. That changed, the day I decided to build you that jumping course and when Tom shared that with me, I understood, what he was saying. You see Amy, I lovingly gave in those situations and by doing so, the anger or frustration left. It was replaced with satisfaction, joy and you could say a sense of being worthy. He said one way to put it is, _giving equals receiving_.

What you give out, you receive back. So, that is why I've been so quite. I've just been thinking, on that ."

Amy, sat and thought about what Ty, had just said. "So, does that mean ,you are going to give me some of your, hot lovin?" Amy asked sheepishly.

Ty, pulls her to him. He places his lips, gently on hers and gives her a soft, but sweet kiss. "I would, but don't you think it would be, a little messy?"

"Yeah, you're right, but that doesn't mean, I couldn't help you out." Amy, tells him in a way, that made his manhood, quickly react.

Ty, turned his head to look into Amy's blue eyes, he smiles back at her. "I've had to much on my mind today, Ames. Besides, I want to be able to give you some of my hot lovin, as you put it." Ty replied.

"Okay. If you insist." Amy, told him as if her feelings were hurt. She then laid on her side so, Ty, could move in next to her. As he did, Amy could feel Ty's manhood pressing up against, her backside. "Oh my" Amy said, as she pressed herself harder, against him.

"Ames, behave yourself." Ty whispered . "We have a busy day tomorrow and we have to get up early. I will give you all the loving you want, when you are on the pill and not on you monthly cycle. How does that sound?" Ty tells her as he nibbled on her neck.

Amy wiggled her butt against him. "You have a deal, as long as you stop, nibbling on my neck. Other wise, we are going to make the mess you wanted to avoid, in the first place." Amy, then turned her head, as she and Ty gave each other, a goodnight kiss.

…..

They arrived at Mr. Jenkins office about 10 minutes early. His secretary, took them right in. "Miss Amy Fleming, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, in person. I'm Carl Jenkins." The two shake hands. Carl turns to Ty, "You must be Ty Borden." The two shook hands. "Please be seated." Carl started.

"First off, please, don't hesitate to call me Carl. Second, Lisa told me some of whats going on. I couldn't legally do to much digging into your case, because you had not retained me, as your attorney.

I did however, talk to Inspector Taylor at Public Safety, to see what charges were being brought up against, Prince Ahmed. While I was there Ahmed attorney overheard me. He was interested why I was asking ,so I hope you don't mind, I told him that I was going to represent the two of you in court, if it goes that far. Before I get into what he said, do you both wish me to represent you in court?"

Amy and Ty both agreed. "Good then, if I could get you each to sign your names here and here ,we will get started." Carl told them.

"The Inspector said, some of the charges against the Prince are first degree assault with intent to do bodily harm, attempted kidnapping, trespassing, the possession of illegal drugs with the intent to sale and others to be named later. Now, when Mr. Jerry Norton, Ahmed's lawyer, heard that I was going to work for you on this case, he smiled a grin, that over the years I've come to dislike. It's the type pf grin I've learned, that means he thinks he has an Ace, up his sleeve. Do either of you know what that might be?"

Ty, answered right away "No."

Amy, was in thought and after a few minutes said the same thing.

"No matter. I'm to meet with Mr. Norton, at 11, to talk. Is there any way we can meet back here say, 1 this afternoon? I should know what his Ace is by then and see if Ahmed wants to make a deal." They agreed to meet back at 1.

It was close to 10 when Ty, had finished talking to one of his proffers, about what he needed to do in order to take the exam, he had missed. As he and Amy were walking across the campus to his truck, a group of students came running over to them , calling Ty's name. There were 4 guys and three girls.

"Ty, where the heck have you been?" One of the guys asked.

Before Ty could answer, one of the girls said, "We heard that you were in major trouble."

Ty put his hands up, as to say hold up for a minute. "Look you guys, I'm fine as you can see." Ty took a step to the side and said " Joan, Sally, Kathy, Tom, Rick, Eric and Wayne I'd like you all to meet Amy Fleming. This is the one, you all have heard me moon over, for the past 4 years."

After everyone said their Hi's and nice to finally meet you introductions Ty, told them he couldn't talk about what was going on. "It's all still on going and I just talked to Professor Hathaway, about making up that exam, I missed. I should be back too school soon." That said, the group had to get to another class and said, their good byes.

As Ty and Amy started back to his truck again, Amy thanked him, for introducing her to his college friends. Ty stopped and turned to her as he said, "Why wouldn't I introduce you to them? They already know how much I love you. Maybe now, that they have met you, they will stop bugging me about when, we are going to come to one of the school dances, or whatever."

Amy looked at Ty, "Why haven't we?"

"You know why Amy. When do I have the time? I'm either working at the clinic, or working at the ranch, studying, in class or diving to class. We didn't even have enough time to spend together before you left. These last weeks have been a true blessing as far as I'm concerned. We have has some good talks over these weeks and I like it. So, please except my apology, for not introducing you to them before this."

Amy put her arms around Ty's neck and looked into his hot greens eyes, "You're forgiven. Only if you take me to lunch, right now, I'm starving."

As Ty and Amy were eating, Amy's phone rang. "It's Carl the lawyer." She answered. "Carl this is Amy."

"Amy, I just finished my meeting with Ahmed's lawyer. Did you sign, any kind of contract with Ahmed before you left for France with him and his team and do still have it?"

Amy's look changed, as she listened to Carl, Ty could tell.

"Yes Carl, I did sign one. It's in my bedroom back at Heartland. Why are you asking me about that?" Amy asked as she was getting concerned.

"Did you ever read it Amy?"

Ty could see Amy was getting upset. "No, Ahmed had me sign it, then he put it in one of those big envelopes and gave it to me. It's still in that same envelope he put it in. Why Carl whats going on?"

"I really don't want to say, until I see the contract. Is there anyway, I could meet you at Heartland instead of my office, this afternoon?"

"Yes,Ty and I are finished eating our lunch. We can head back to Heartland right now."

"Good. I do need, for you to do one more thing, for me first through. I need directions to Heartland."

Amy chuckled, "Here, let Ty give them to you. I need to use the restroom before we head out."

Amy then handed her phone to Ty.

"Hey Carl is everything okay? I only got one side of that conversation. From Amy's expression, she was not to thrilled, with what you said or asked."

"Well Ty, I'm not sure just yet. It seems, Amy signed a contract with Ahmed before she left with him and his team. If what she signed is what his lawyer says she did, it is a cause for concern. I won't know until I see and read it. What I need are directions to Heartland."

Ty gave him directions and told Carl they would meet him on the outskirts of Hudson where they would meet up ,so he could follow them to Heartland.

On the drive back to Hudson, Amy didn't say a word. Ty knew she was in deep thought. When they got to where they were going to meet Carl, Ty called the house, to see who was there. Lisa answered. "Lisa this is Ty. I know this may sound a little weird, but can you tell me if anyone else is there?"

"Just me Ty, everyone is elsewhere. Is there something I can do to help you with?"

"No Lisa, Amy and I will be there soon. Carl Jenkins will be there as well. I was hoping everyone would be doing other things. He needs to see the contract Amy signed with Ahmed, before she left is all. He just pulled up behind me, so we should be there in about 15 minutes or so."

"Ok Ty, I put on some water for tea." Lisa told him as she hung up the phone. Lisa thought to herself, _Amy never mentioned signing any contract before._

Upon arrival, Amy didn't even stop to say hi, to Lisa. She just walked straight to her room. Ty greeted Lisa, as did her friend Carl. Ty then went right to Amy's room. She was looking in her top desk drawer when she pulled out a large envelope. She then with Ty right behind her, walked into the kitchen where she handed it to Carl.

"It's still sealed." Carl remarked, as he took his pocket knife and open the envelope.

To be continued


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

As Carl, pulled out the contract, Lisa excused herself, but Amy asked her to stay. The four sat around the kitchen table, as Carl read the contract.

Amy couldn't stand the waiting. She got up and started pacing between the mud room and where Ty was sitting, at the kitchen table. She kept rubbing her hands together. She was nervous, to say the least. She had seen first hand, how devious and sly, Ahmed was. Carl's expression never changed, as he read the contract.

Carl put the contract down, then asked for Amy to please sit. As she did, he took a slow drink from his tea cup, then proceeded. He turned the contract, so it was facing Amy. "This first page Amy, explains what the duties are, for a Head Trainer. Correct?" Amy nodded, in agreement. "Well I hate to tell you this, but that page, has nothing to do with the contract, you signed. I believe, Ahmed put it up front to throw you off. Amy, what you signed was a contract to be Ahmed's, Personal Consort." Carl watched Amy, to see her reaction, before he continued.

Amy, just stared at the table, as Carl told her. Ty and Lisa both, leaned back in their chairs and shook their heads.

"Do you, want me to continue?" Carl asked

Amy nodded yes.

"The biggest thing I need to ask you is, have you spent any of the money, that Ahmed either paid you, or gave you?"

"Why, are you asking that?" Ty questioned.

"Ty" Amy said, as she placed her hand, on Ty forearm. "I still have, everything that he gave me, so what difference does that make?"

Carl took a deep breath. "It states, that if you didn't return to France, one month after this contract is over, then, all moneys and gifts, are to be forfeited. His attorney said, you have 48 hrs to give a bank draft for the $234, 578.00, Ahmed gave you and as far as the two horses you had you step-grandmother steal off his property in France, you are to return them to his Villa within the same, set time limit."

Ty, quickly got up from the table and walked outside. Amy could tell he was pissed. Lisa had her face covered by her hands. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Amy said nothing, for what seemed, the longest time. After Ty came back in Amy spoke, "First off, that is not the contract I signed. You all may not believe me but I swear to you I didn't sign that. Carl did Ahmed's attorney tell you he had the original copy?"

"Yes he did. I must tell you Amy, it reads as yours does."

"The first week in France, I overheard a conversation Ahmed had with someone he had been doing work for him while he was here. The man claimed, Ahmed owed him money for work he had done. Ahmed told him he hadn't done the work in the time frame he was given. The man argued he was told to take his time there was no hurry. Ahmed had his man beat him and thrown off his property. My point is I only signed one copy, which I saw Ahmed put in that envelope." Amy told them with with a questioning look.

Lisa spoke up. "Amy, think back to when you signed the contract, were you distracted in any way, after you signed it?"

A slight smile came to Amy face. "Yes, from Ahmed's desk, he can look out over the arena. As soon as I sighed it, Ahmed shook his head in approval, Omar, Ahmed top man, walked in. Ahmed told him I had signed to be their trainer. He wanted to shake my hand so I turned around for a few moments. Ahmed, handed me the envelope, when I had turned back to him."

"Amy before Ahmed asked you to be his head trainer for his Equestrian Team, you were the head trainer for him at Hillcrest weren't you? Did you have to sign anything then?" Lisa asked.

"Many times. Maybe, that accounts for my signature on those papers. Carl, when I signed the contract that I'm referring to, I was standing and held the paper down with my left thumb, like so. Amy demonstrated what, she was saying. Now, I printed my name once,initialed it twice and signed it once at the end. Each time I initialed it Ahmed put his seal over it. He did the same when I signed it. Does that contract you have in front of you, have his seal anywhere?"

Carl turned the pages and said, "NO" quite emphatically. "I think, you and Lisa have something here."

Amy turn to Ty, who had been quiet, since he came back into the house. "Are you ok Ty? You look like you are in, deep thought."

"I'm fine Ames. I'm just having a hard time, believing Ahmed is smart enough, to of planned all this out, that long ago. I don't doubt you Amy, that that's not the contract you signed. I specifically remember you telling me, how much Ahmed, was willing to pay you each month. What I'm thinking is he's short of funds and had that contract planted in your room." Ty turned to Lisa. "Lisa, while we were up at Victor's, do you know of anytime, the house might have been empty, for any length of time?"

"Yes. Two weeks ago Georgie had a trick riding show and we all attended. We were all gone, for at least 5 hours."

Ty then turned to Carl. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to call Constable Rodriguez. I'd like for him to check that contract you have there, for prints. If what we have been talking about here is what has happened then Amy's prints won't be on that contact anywhere. That envelope should have yours and Amy's prints for sure. Maybe it will have the person who planted it on there as well. I'd like him to dust Amy's room for prints also."

"Ty, you are right about Ahmed's funds. I remember my friend Andre, telling me that the French Government, had seized all, his assets. I also, highly doubt the elders of his country, are pleased he was dealing drugs and might have cut him off also." Lisa replied.

Ty made the call.

Amy went out to the front porch, to think as they waited for the Constable. Ty, made her a cup of tea and took it to her. He turned to head back into the house, when she spoke. "You can stay, if you want Ty?"

" I'll go get my tea and be right back." Ty told her.

When Ty back, Amy asked, " It's strange, that Omar wasn't with Ahmed when he came up to Victor's, to get me. Omar, was always, with Ahmed. Maybe he stayed in France. I can't think of anyone else, who would do that for Ahmed, but him."

"I think I know who, you are talking about. Wasn't he the one, that had his nose broken once and it kind of sits off to the side of his face, a bit.?"

Amy chuckled, "That's him. Maybe Lisa, could call that Detective friend of hers and see if Omar is there. I'm positive, he knew about Ahmed drug dealings, he had to of known."

Ty and Amy looked up to see Jack and Tim riding up to the barn. As they were dismounting, Constable Rodriguez drove up.

"Amy ,I'll go deal with Jack and your Dad. You just make sure that you ask Rodriguez to check and see if Ahmed has had any visitor except for his lawyer. That may help narrow down, who might have done this."

"Okay Ty, I will and Good Luck." Amy told him with a smile.

Amy and Ty both, welcome the Constable, then Ty excused himself. Amy took the Constable into the house.

Tim seeing what was happening started yelling "Amy hold up. I" is as far as he got before Amy was in the house.

"Tim, hold up, please." Ty asked, but Tim was having nothing to do with what,Ty asked. That left Ty no choice, he grabbed Tim arm and spun him around. Jack seeing all this, was quick to get between the two, before Tim tried to clobber Ty.

"Look Tim I'm sorry for having to do that , but Amy, Lisa, Carl Jenkins her attorney and the Constable need their privacy. If the two of you will come into the office, I'll explain to you as much as I can."

After Ty explained, what they thought had happened, Jack was madder than Ty had ever seen him. "Ty you know darn well, we usually don"t bother locking our doors. But since Amy's return and all this Ahmed shit has been going on, I have. I was the last to leave the house the day in question and I made sure they were all locked. Maybe we should check to see if one has been tampered with."

"Before we go Ty, I need to apologize, for not letting you explain yourself. I know you only have Amy's best interest in mind, so will you please except my apology?" Tim asked with his hand out for Ty to shake, which of course he did.

The three then, went to check the doors to see, if one might been tampered with. Only the door going into Katie's room looked like it had been messed with. Ty went in to tell the Constable to check that door. Ty then asked, if was okay for Jack and Tim to come in, which it was.

Constable Rodriguez had gathered all the prints that he thought he'd need. He told Carl, that he'd get back to him as quickly, as possible. He said he'd also check to see if Ahmed had any visitors.

Amy and Ty thanked them both as they left. "Are the two of you, staying for dinner tonight ?" Lisa asked.

"Yes" they both said as the same time. That caused, the atmosphere in the room, to change all for the better.

To be continued


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

At dinner that night, Amy filled them all in, on what the contract said. She also told them, what they think happened to the original one. Lou was not happy, especially since Jack believed, they got into the house through Katie door. Lou asked, if they could put a deadbolt on it, as soon as possible. Tim said he get on it in the morning.

Amy also told them, that as far as Dr. Virani was concerned, she was in good health. There was no signs of any harm to her organs and that her blood came back showing good levels in all areas. That brought big smiles to everyone.

Before Ty and Amy left to go back to Fairfield, Tim asked Ty if they could talk alone for a few moments, so the two went out on the porch. "Ty, do you own a gun?" Tim asked point blank.

"No, and I see no need."

"Look,, the reason I asked is for Amy's protection. We don't know who came into this house and we don't know if Ahmed has people working for him here. I have a 357 I'd like for you to take with you, just in case. Would you do that for me and Amy?"

Ty agreed.

While Ty was outside with Tim, Jack took Amy into his room and gave her a 22 cal. handgun. I'm not sure you will need this but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Thanks grandpa, I was going to ask you if you had something we could take with us to Fairfield."

On the ride to Fairfield, Amy showed Ty the 22 grandpa had given her for their protection. Ty chuckled, as he reached over to open the glove box, to reveal the gun Tim had given him, The two laughed out loud but each was thankful to have something to protect each other.

…..

After breakfast Amy asks "Ty, I'm going to Heartland to spend some time with Spartan. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, I can get some studying done in the loft, that is if you, don't come up and try any of your old tricks." Ty told her with a smile.

Amy smile back at him. "You're no fun."

Amy, was giving Spartan a brushing, when her phone went off. "Hi Carl, any news yet?" She asked

"Hello Ms. Amy. I have some news. Your prints, were not on the contract, anywhere. Also they found the same set of prints on the door going into your nieces room, your door, your dresser, the contract as well as the envelope the contract was in. The bad news is we don't know who they belong to." Carl hesitated, to gave Amy a moment to register, what he had just said. "I also heard from Ahmed's attorney, who asked to meet with you and Ty in the morning."

Ty, hearing Amy talking, came down to see whats up.

"Why does he need to see us?" Amy asked.

"He didn't really say Amy, but he did tell me, that if you don't come up with Ahmed's money, then he is prepared to hold a press conference at noon, that would ruin your reputation in this area for years to come."

"Well we'll see, about that!" was Amy's reply. "We will be there at 8." Amy told him then hung up.

"Who was that and what did you mean by we'll see about that?" Ty questioned.

Amy, turned to Ty, she had a serious look on her face. She didn't respond to the question, right away. That gave Ty some concern. When she finally did all she said was, she wanted to go for a ride.

Ty didn't know if she wanted to go alone so he asked. "Do you want me along?"

Amy gave him a quick "Of course."

Ty, let Amy, lead the way. He knew, she had things to think over, before she was ready to talk. Amy, was going to one of their, favorite places. A small hill top, that over looked Heartland and the valley below. Ty tied up the horses as Amy went and sat on an old log. When Ty came to join her, he noticed she was sitting right next to a spot that was very special, to the both of them. It was where Ty had carved out a big heart with, T n A forever, written in it. Amy, was running her finger tips over it, when Ty walked up. Ty, so wanted to ask Amy what was wrong, but knew she'd tell him, soon enough.

Amy cleared her throat. "Carl said that my prints weren't on the contract anywhere. He also said their were prints from someone, who we don't know yet, allover my room and the outside door to Katie's room. He said, Ahmed's lawyer wants to meet with us in the morning and that I'd better have the money. If I don't give him the money, then he said, he will hold a press conference at noon and will ruin my reputation around here for many years to come."

Ty could tell, Amy was worried. "He has nothing on you Amy. Don't be intimidated by his threats."

Amy, was silent again, for near ten minutes. She turned to Ty and took his hand, into hers. "Ty, since we have come back from Victor's, I have had flashback, about France. I recall a lot more now, then I did at first. Do you remember my first night back, when you came down from the loft, you said something about you having seen me and Ahmed walking hand and hand and kissing?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes" Ty replied. "What are you getting at Amy?"

"Well, since I've been in my right frame of mind Ty, I've had a few flashbacks, of what happened in France. The picture, is somewhat clearer, to me now. You said something to me that first night in the barn that had been bothering me. You said you saw me and Ahmed kissing and walking hand in hand.

I think, I can explain that and how his ring, got on my finger. If I explain it Ty you have to remember I wasn't in my right frame of mind and I was told, we were doing a prompt to commercial, for this restaurant. So, do I explain now, because I have a feeling Ahmed is going to use that to prove that he proposed to me?" Amy told him knowing it would really upset him.

"What did you just say?" Ty asked, as he takes his hand away, from Amy's grip and stands up, to face her. Ty saw his reaction was causing Amy to pull back into herself as she did at times. "Do you have your phone on you ?" He asked.

Amy handed it to him. Tim went through her contacts until he found the one one wanted. He pressed call and walks away a few feet. "Edith this is Ty, I'm just using Amy's phone. Look Edith, I have a couple of really important questions, that I need answers to right now. Do you have the time to help me out?"

"Hi, Ty. Yes I think I can help, as long as your questions don't pertain to what Amy and I, talked about."

"Thanks Edith and just so you know Amy is sitting right in front of me. I'm going to put it on speaker so she can hear the answer as well, Okay?"

"First off, Amy is saying now that her mind is thinking more clearly now she is having flashbacks about what happened in France and that the things that did happen are clearer. Is that something that's normal?"

"Oh my dear yes, Ty. Sometime it may take years before one can remember. It really depends on the persons circumstance. If it was traumatic it could take much longer. Sometime an object can trigger the memory. Do you see what I mean?"

"Yes I do. Now secondly, with the type of drugs Amy was on, would she of been easily swayed, to act on what someone's she thought was her friend, idea's. I probably didn't ask that right, but did you catch my drift, Edith?"

Once Edith stopped laughing, she answered . "Sorry for that Amy and Ty, It took me a few minuted to catch on what Ty was doing and it made me laugh at the way he went about it, is all. Amy do you see what Ty was doing there, with those questions?" Edith asked.

"I'm not sure." She replied.

"He was asking me those questions because he knew you'd believe me. He already knew the answers. I don't think he thought you'd believe him if he told that so he had me do it. Ty you'd make a real good shrink, if you ever want to change your major."

"No thanks Edith."

"Amy why don't you and I have lunch soon?"

"We will be in Calgary in the morning, meeting with lawyers, so why don't I call you, when were are done."

"Sounds good. Talk to you then. Bye."

"Thank you Ty for that. You knew I was getting upset. Didn't you?"

"Yes and I knew, it would be better for you, to hear it from Edith. Now explain to me what you were talking about Ahmed and his proposal."

"Well, there was this restaurant that was very popular with rich, young and famous called Les Bains Paris. We went there a number of times. For what I recall Ahmed and one of the night managers were close. It is a Hotel with a restaurant, bar and dance club. Just so you know. The manager of the club, came up to us one night and asked if we'd like to do a video ad, for Les Bains. He had a camera man with him. We had to play the part of a couple who got engaged at dinner. It was then that Ahmed had me take my ring off as he put it in his pocket." Amy paused. Ty saw that she was reviewing what happened that night in her head. Amy looked up at Ty, "He put my ring in, his inside coat pocket. When it was time to shoot the scene, he took a ring out of his outside left pocket of his coat. Thats probably, when he changed, the rings Ty."

"I think your right, but what else did they film.?"

"Can I ask you something ?"

"Sure."

"What color dress was I wearing? I just want to make sure, my head is recalling the right thing is all, Ty."

"The one I saw, the two of you walking hand n hand, you were wearing a very and I do mean very, low cut in the back, black dress. Is that the one you are thinking about?"

Amy smiled, "Yes. So they filmed us dancing, the walking as you saw, a few kisses and us waving as we enter our hotel room for the night. We never stayed there of course. That is all I remember,Ty. You aren't mad are you?"

"I'm not mad. I'm hurt a little but I'll be just fine. If I do have trouble, there is still a lot of wood to chop up, at Lisa's. What do you say we head back. We haven't had lunch and my stomach is empty."

Amy got up and gave Ty, a long wet kiss. "If you weren't so hungry right now, I'd sure love to take care of any needs, you might have." Amy told him as she rubbed on his manhood.

Ty was just about, to take her up on her offer, when a loud growl came from his belly. The two broke out into laughter. Amy put her hand on his shoulder as she told him, "Sorry fellow . That sound just turned me off, maybe next time." She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and the two rode back to Heartland.

to be continued


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

On the ride back to Heartland, Amy was again, silent. This didn't bother Ty, because his mind was thinking, also. Amy wanted to talk to Lisa's Detective friend in Paris. She wanted more ammunition to thrown back at Ahmed's lawyer in the morning. Ty was having his own concerns about what was going on in Amy's mind. He knew by the way Amy talked about France, that she loved the lifestyle she had over there. He knew he would never, be able to give that to her, so he tried to focus on the the Amy he knew and fell in love with.

That evening, as the two were getting ready for bed, Amy asked Ty if he was okay. "Yes Amy, I'll be fine" he told her.

Amy caught what he said. "So, something is brothering you, Ty. Are you going to talk to me about it or, are you going to let it build up in your mind and fester?"

"It's not festering. I'm dealing with it."

"Is that IT, me?" Amy asked, as she laid down next to Ty.

Ty smiled, "Who else." He replied.

That was what Amy was afraid of, so she took actions in her own hands, so to speak. She rolled over on top of Ty. She smile as she jokingly asked, "Your belly full?" Ty nodded yes. Amy, then gave Ty, a very long wet kiss. She worked her way down, to his hard manhood, stopping only briefly to nibble on his nipples, which caused Ty to squirm a little. Amy, took her time, as she teased Ty as long as she thought he could handle it, before she pulled his boxers off. Amy was on all fours as she lifted her eyes up to look into Ty's eyes, she gave him a look he had not see from her before and it excited him. Amy, while looking at her man, ran her tongue over her lips back and forth. They glistened with wetness. In one quick motion, she took Ty's manhood into her mouth. Ty gasped with pleasure. It didn't take Amy long, to bring Ty to the point of, pure delight. She took in every drop of Ty's nectar. When she had finish, she worked her way back up, stopping again to nibble on Ty's nipples.

When she was again nose to nose with Ty, he was just then, catching his breath. This time it was Ty who pulled her in, for a long tongue fishing type kiss. As Ty pulled away Amy took Ty's hand and placed it between her legs. She wanted Ty to feel how wet she was. She whispered, "It's your turn now." Ty didn't waist any time.

As Ty leaned over to shut off the alarm, Amy noticed Ty's bear ass was exposed, She gave it a quick smack. "Hey, what was that for?" He asked as he turned to face Amy.

Amy, slid closer to him. "That, was for a beautiful night, of love making." She told him as her pulled him in for a kiss. "You sure know how to get me off, Ty Bordon. my love box still tingles." Amy looks down to see Ty is hard again. "Do we have time to continue." She asks.

Ty chuckles. "No we need to shower and go. We have to leave here in about 45 minutes if we are going to get there on time."

Amy sat up, "Okay then, we can finish this later if you want?"

On the drive to Calgary, Amy sat right next to Ty. "I'm feeling really good, about the meeting this morning. But then again, after that smoking hot love you gave me last night, it's no wonder I feel so optimistic." Amy told him, as she gave his thigh, a squeeze.

After the introductions were made, Jerry Norton came right to the point. "Ms. Amy do you have the check for the $234,578.00 that you owe my client?"

Amy calmly took out her check and held it in her hand. "First off, I want to see the original contract I was told that you have before I give you a check." Amy stated.

"No problem," Jerry told her, as he pulled it out of his briefcase. "Here read it for yourself." He told her as her handed it her way. Her attorney reached over the desk and with two fingers plucked it out of Ahmed attorneys hand. "Whats going on here?" Jerry proclaimed.

"Its simple Jerry, we don't want Amy to touch this, before we have it have it checked out." Carl told him. He then press the intercom button for his secretary.

"Yes Mr. Jenkins?"

"Ms. Carol, is Constable Rodriguez here yet?" If he is please have him come in now."

Constable Rodriguez entered the room. Jerry was visibly shaken by the Constables presence."I demand to know what is going here." He said as he stood up.

"Please sit down Mr. Norton. You have nothing to fear, unless you have done something wrong." The Constable told him.

"I've done nothing wrong." Jerry declared. He again sat down.

"The Constable here is going to dust this contract for finger prints. We want to see if Amy has touched it, or not, that's all we want do. Are you okay with that?" Carl asked him.

Jerry shot back at him. "Just because her prints aren't found on it, means nothing, so go ahead."

It was Amy's turn now to speak. "You see Mr. Norton, I signed only one contract which Ahmed gave to me. I had it in my desk draw at the family ranch. That contract there is not the one I signed. We have proof that someone broke into our house and stole the original contract. We have that person prints on the door they used to gain entrance, my room door ,my desk and on the contract I have." Amy gave Mr. Norton a long stare. "We believe it was you, who broke into my families home and planted that bogus contract."

"You're crazy, young lady. Ahmed said, you were off your rocker, so to speak. I can see he was right."

Amy smiled back at him. "Maybe so. But I don't think you're plan is going to work."

"And just what plan is that?"

"You stealing my money." Amy barked back at him. "You see Mr. Norton, we know that all of Ahmed's assets were seized by the French. We also know, because of the drug dealing and his filming of the children , the Elders of his Country, want nothing to do with him. You see Mr. Norton, somewhere along the way you realized, you weren't going to paid. No one but you has visited Ahmed in jail. His right hand man Omar, was arrested when they raided Ahmed's Villa. You were the only one, who knew I had even signed a contract. The math was pretty simple."

All eyes were on Mr. Norton, who looked defeated. It took him a few minutes to gain his composure. "Look, no harm, no foul. Right?"

Constable Rodriguez put his hand on Mr. Norton shoulder, "It doesn't work, that way sir. It looks like you are going to be spending time with your client."

Jerry panicked. "You can't do that, Ahmed will kill me, I'm sure of it. Please I'll do anything, just don't put in with him."

"Where's the one you took out of my desk?" Amy asked.

"It's in my safe at my office. Look Ms. Amy, I didn't mean to cause you any harm."

"I'm sure you didn't, but what you did, is out of my hands. You should know that."

Constable Rodriguez, then takes Ahmed's lawyer into custody and they leave.

"Amy, that was nicely done. You'd make a good lawyer if you wanted to invest the time." Carl told her.

"No thanks I'd have my hands full with the horses and this guy here." Amy replied as she points to Ty.

Ty, shook his head and just smiled back at her.

"Okay you two we have another matter to discuss. Inspector Taylor from PSC called me last night . He informed me that the Authorities here, want to make a deal with Ahmed. They want to offer him a 7 year sentence, that will run in conjunction with, what ever sentence he get from the French Authorities. He told me, the French believe, that he will get a least a 20 year sentence, if not more. He asked me to ask you if you would good with that."

Ty and Amy with out even having to talk or look at one another said "YES" at the same time.

"I take it then you are like minded. So is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"Yes" Ty said. "Will you make sure, that the original copy of Amy's contract, gets back to her please."

"Not a problem." The three shake hands, say their good byes, as the head for the elevator.

Amy, was all smiles, as the door to the elevator closed. When the door opened on the main level, the two were still kissing. They didn't even notice until someone said _going up_. They made it out just before the doors closed again.

To say they were relieved would be an understatement. As they walked to Ty's truck Amy asked, "Ty do you think my nightmare is over?"

"Yours, just might be." Ty replied.

"Ty, what are you saying?"

"All I'm saying Amy is, you still have to make up your mind, about what you are going to do with the money, the dresses, the jewelry, the two horses at Lisa's and that man who's horses you said you'd fix."

"Ty, I thought we discussed this up at Victor's. I told you I don't want the money or any of it. I told Detective La Coss yesterday, when I talked to him to give all, the dresses to a charity for abused women. I gave him the combination to the floor safe so he could get the jewelry out and sell them. I told him to give the money to an animal shelter. As far as the horses and the money I plan to split the money up and give it the families at Ahmed's Villa. Now as far as fixing those horses for Monsieur Belrose, I was hoping, you'd come with me, after your finals, in a couple of months or so ." Amy paused to see Ty's reaction. When she saw no reaction from him she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Amy grabbed Ty's arm and turned him toward her.

Amy, then pushed Ty up against a wall, "Ty Bordon, you listen to me and listen good. I love you more than anything in this world. You need to start believing in us again. Do you hear me?" Amy proclaimed.

She then started to walk away but Ty stopped her in her tracks. "Amy you are right and I'm sorry. You also mean the world to me. My finals for this semester are in 9 weeks from this coming Friday, what do you say we get married that next day and leave for France on the next Monday."

Amy pulled Ty in, "You've got a deal." They then sealed it with a kiss.

…..

The only, real hiccup Ty and Amy ever really had from that moment on was, Tim. That lasted until the first of three boys arrived. After Tucker the first was born Tim couldn't do enough for him. Tim turned into a marshmallow when it came to his grandchildren.

Ty and Amy ended up with 3 boys and Ty's little Princess, Myia. She looked so much like her mother and could she sing.

Lisa had given Fairfield to Ty and Amy, who carried on Lisa business, as well as Amy's.

The love and trust Amy and Ty had for one another, grew each day. Many peoples lives were touched by their loving hearts.

The End

Thanks to all of you that have followed, this story. I never meant for it to be this long. When I first thought of it , I thought maybe 5 to 7 chapters. I guess that's what I get for just sitting down and writing without an outline or goal for that matter. None of my stories have had an outline of any kind. Each chapter was or should I say went it's own course. I've had fun but I think I'll do only one shots from now on. Thanks again for reading and your nice reviews


End file.
